A light in the darkness
by daisydrinkstequila
Summary: 5 years have passed since graduation. Santana broke up with Brittany that very day and fled Lima. 5 years have passed since she has spoken to anyone from glee club...but that's about to change. Eventual Quinntana.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So...this is my first attempt at writing anything *gulp* I hope it isn't too bad! Feedback would be awesome! Thanks for reading (if you do lol). Daisy x**

_**Chapter 1. Old faces, new places.**_

Santana stumbled out of the dingy New York, backstreet bar as she slurred profanities in a mixture of Spanish and English at the bouncer who had just ejected her. He chuckled as he gave her a slight push causing her to lose her balance and tumble to the ground. There was a time when she would climb back to her feet and attack anyone who dared to lay a hand on her, there was a time when she could make men twice her size cower in fear, there was a time when she wouldn't be caught dead in a backstreet bar full of perverted men and alcoholics...but that Santana didn't exist anymore. That Santana died many years ago and this one was born in her place. Constantly drunk, alone and on the edge of life. This is Santana without Brittany.

She sat on the cold ground nursing her now bleeding knee, wondering if she should get back up or if she should just lay there in the darkness and wait to die. Nobody would miss her, her parents disowned her when she was outed, her 'friends' abandoned her when she had to let Brittany go. She was truly alone.

The next day started pretty much the same as the last. Santana awoke with a start, then grabbed at her head trying to minimize the throbbing. Slowly she edged out of her single bed and stumbled to the other side of her tiny apartment to the shower. A 10 minute shower later she appeared out of the bathroom looking like death warmed up. After another 20 or so minutes she was dressed and ready to head to work. Everyday she repeated this routine of working then drinking. She merely existed now and she was fine with that. Her routine of minimal human contact, maximum alcohol intake and enough work to afford said alcohol worked for her. But today would be different, today somebody would crash into her life and break that routine. Santana just didn't know it yet.

Quinn Fabray had graduated Yale with honors. After her final semester she was offered a full internship with one of the best law firms in the country, but she turned it down. She felt as though her life was missing something. She wanted space and time to figure that out. Her mother was horrified, but as Judy was trying to win her youngest daughters trust back she showed her support by letting Quinn have full access to the fabray penthouse in the centre of New York.

Quinn smiled as she drove her baby blue mini convertible towards her destination. She knew this was the right decision, she could feel it. Deciding to top up on coffee and gas, she pulled into a service station a few miles from her new home.

Santana sat behind the register in a daze. She was consumed by self hatred and the need to drown it out with alcohol. _4 more hours lopez. _She thought to herself. Just as she was about to stand and make her 7th coffee of the day a customer stepped through the door. Sighing loudly she slumped further into her seat and turned to scowl at the coffee blocker. But instead of a scowl a look of horror, shock and embarrassment lay firmly on her features. "Q" was the only word to leave her mouth before the blonde turned in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**So just to add, this will be quintana..because they rock :) it's just gonna take a while to get ther. If anyone becomes interested.**

**Ghosts of our past.**

_Santana? _ Was the first thought to cross Quinn's shocked mind followed by _she works HERE? She looks so tired. What are the chances. How long has it been? _

The words that came out of her mouth were not the same though. Quinn thought back to a broken Brittany. Her best friend who's he

art had been shattered 5 years ago by her other so called best friend who was now in front of her. The naive, trusting blonde who lost her love of dance for months because of the selfish, heartless latina sat in front of her. Quinn was angry. Beyond angry. She hadn't seen nor heard from santana since graduation, the same day she broke Brittany's heart. "I see you managed to conquer the world Satan...looks like you're doing really well for yourself". Santana flinched at Quinn's cold tone. If anyone could tear her down, it had always been her Lucy Q. Her silence seemed to fuel Quinn's anger. "no sassy come back? No slap? Or did you leave that all behind with you're broken girlfriend?". The blonde stepped up to the counter and slapped her palms down hard, shocking the latina. Santana couldn't bring herself to look Quinn in the eyes. She knew she'd fall apart if she did. Quinn was her best friend. Even if the girl didn't know it. She idolised her through High school, looked out for her when her pregnancy came out by intercepting every slushy possible and scaring the gossips with her sharp words and violent manner, she cried for days at her bedside after her crash, only leaving when she was sure the hazel eyed beauty would pull through. And when she managed to stand during prom she felt pride and relief wash over her. Nobody knows but she broke down in her bathroom that night because Quinn chose to stand with her, trusted Santana to catch her if she fell...None of this was known to Quinn though. To her santana was a cold heartless bitch. "SAY SOMETHING DAMN IT!" Again Quinn slammed her hands down. This time Santana stood, her eyes followed a roll of rainbow mentos that rolled to the floor , dislodged from it's shelf by Quinn's angry actions . A colleague who had heard the commotion appeared behind the counter and ducked her head to catch her co workers gaze. Gently she placed a hand on Santana's arm "you ok San? Is this customer bothering you?" she shot a look to Quinn who's chest was heaving slightly then diverted her gaze back to Santana. The latina sighed and shook her head "no...i...i..j, just don't feel too good..sorry Addy but can you cover the rest of my shift..p,please" The taller girl sighed and nodded. "Sure thing...between us" She squeezed the tanned girls arm and gently pushed her through the doorway leading to the staff area "i'll swing by and check on you later" Santana mustered a smile as she slipped further down the corridor. Addison had gotten Santana the job at Bucks fuel and groceries after they met at a bar. She was Santana's only real friend. She was a tall, mousey blonde with green eyes and tattoos, they instantly hit it off despite their differences They had both been hurt and struggled through hard times alone, they understood each other. The tall mousey blonde girl turned to the now quizzical looking Quinn. "I don't know who you are, but you have no right coming in here and intimidating our staff..let alone my friend, you got me!?". Quinn raised a perfect eyebrow and smirked "So, are you her girlfriend? She left Britt for _you!?" _She snarked. It then clicked for the taller girl "You're Quinn!" She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose before looking back at the now slightly bewildered girl "look, you actually have no idea about anything. What went down 5 years ago isn't the full story. San needed you and you dropped her like she was nothing! i honestly don't know why you're here but if it's to hurt San...that's kind of impossible...she's been hurting since she left Ohio. So whatever vendetta you have, just turn around and jog on before i make you regret the last ten minutes of your life!" The athletic girl then hopped over the counter and squared up to the blonde. "ooh, protective of your little bitch huh!" The words barely left Quinn's mouth before a right hook snapped her head to the side "WHAT THE FUCK !?" Screamed Quinn as she wiped blood from her now split lip. "I'm going to be pressing charges for that! You're CRAZY!". The rock chick laughed "go ahead blondie...I don't give a fuck. But i swear, you come near my home girl and i will destroy you. Comphrendi?" Quinn spat blood on the floor and stormed out of the store. Addison ran her hands through her hair and sighed. "fuck" she hissed under her breath, knowing she'd probably just lost her job and more importantly that her friend will be hurting so bad right now.


	3. Lost tempers

_**Hey! you guys rock! Thanks for the favorites and follows..you totally made my day. I'm not too sure how to reply to reviews atm. But when I work it out I will :)))). Hope you enjoy this chapter. The next sjiuld be up later today and will be fromm Quinn's pov. Daisy x**_

_**3 hours 40 minutes later **_

"SANTANA I SWEAR TO GOD! IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS FUCKIN DOOR I WILL KILL YOU SO MUCH!" Addison pounded her fists against the grey door, flecks of paint drifting to the floor as she did leaving a horrid lime green colour underneath. She had been trying to get her friend to open the door for around 15minutes now. She could hear sobbing and it broke her heart. Resting her forehead against the door she closed her eyes. "Tana" she breathed. "please". She waited several moments but all she could hear were the anguished cries of her broken friend, then a small thud. _Probably dropped an empty bottle of tequila_ she thought. Santana had always used drink as a coping mechanism, just like Addy herself. But the girl hated the fact somebody she cared about dealt with life that way. In her mind Santana was a gazillion times better than herself and she needed to help her friend out of the darkness she was in...only, it had been 4 years now and Santana was getting worse not better. _I'm failing her_! She thought...tears sprang to her eyes as she grunted and pulled her arm back unleashing an angry punch to the metal door. The sound echoed off the concrete stairwell as she grabbed her now sore fist. "DAMN IT SAN! PLEASE...I...I got fired..." she turned her back to the door and slid down the wall. She sat there in silence for a 20 more minutes hoping beyond hope Santana would open the door. Addy had seen her friend self destruct enough times to know this could be bad...Santana had witnessed the same with her. At some point the cries had stopped coming from her friends apartment. She assumed she had cried herself to sleep. She smiled sadly to herself _at least she won't be in danger in her sleep _she thought.

_**The next day.**_

Santana arrived in her usual state for her shift. Hungover and angry, but she was also feeling guilty. She'd dumped half a shift on Addison and left her alone to take care of the Quinn situation. She just hoped her friend hadn't figured out who the blonde was, Addison had never once hidden her desire to punish all of the latinas friends for abandoning her. She dropped her bag in the plastic chair where she ate her lunch on the days she could stomach food **and** grabbed her purple 'Bucks Gasoline' shirt pulling it on as she walked towards the till. She took a deep breath and looked up ready to apologise to her friend only to be met by the stare of her grumpy manager...who, if possible seemed even more grumpy today. "where's Ad..." the fat man cut her off "She's been fired". Santana 's jaw dropped. "fired!?" The guy grunted and pushed his greasy hair back. "your crazy assed friend punched a customer...she coulda sued the shit outta us, but she settled for an on the spot sacking" Santana turned abruptly and grabbed her bag. She had to find Addison.

_**37 minutes and 5 bars later .**_

The hangover was killing Santana. It was a humid day in New York, not the best to be running around aimlessly looking for a pissed off friend. The latina Sat on a nearby bench and dropped her head into her hands. _Why do I fuck everything up? _She thought to herself. _Puck, Quinn, Mercedes...they all hate me, now Addy too. I should've stayed. I should have told Q the truth! Now Addison has lost her jo... "_Penny for your thoughts hot stuff?" Santana jolted upright to see the girl she was previously frantically searching for. She practically leapt into the girls arms "fuck ...you got fired, I thought you were pissed at me" she mumbled into the taller girls neck. Addison giggled "never at you San. Us bitches gotta stick together" she placed her hands on the smaller girls shoulders and looked at her worriedly "you scared me yesterday...you." she paused and grabbed Santana's left hand with hers, giving it a gentle squeeze "you scare me a lot recently". The brunette pulled her hand away and was about to retaliate when she noticed a plaster cast on the green eyed girls right hand, travelling half way up her arm "OH MY GOD! IS THAT FROM PUNCHING THAT CUSTOMER?" Addison looked at her hand as if she hadn't realised what was on it and shrugged "your door actually, I only tapped Quinn's jaw" If possible Santana's eyes widened and she mouthed _what the fuck. _Addison looked at the ground and began kicking loose stones around with her worn black converse. "you...the customer...Quinn...I, what...Quinn...punched..why?". The taller girl shrugged and looked up with a guilty expression. "I know you lo..." "DON'T" the latina snapped. Addison exhaled and started again "I know Quinn is important to you...but she was being so nasty, she called you a bitch San! I...you're my best friend and she's hurt you so bad...I'm just tryin to protect you" she urged. Santana stepped back and let out a sarcastic laugh "what is this Addison? High school?! You can't go around punching people because they piss you off! You lost your job damn it!". The taller girl began to get frustrated with Santana's tone "sorry for caring San!" she spat back. "CARING!? You punched Q! How is that caring!?". Voices began to get louder "Santana, you're gonna have to get over her one day...you can't hide in a fuckin bottle for the rest of your life!". Addison knew she was pushing her friend but right now she was upset and worried, a combination that came out as anger for her. "just like you huh Addy!? Hiding in a bottle because daddy used to hurt you! Get over _THAT! _It's been years!". As soon as the words left the shorter girls mouth she regretted them. Addison paled and stumbled back a little. "fuck you Santana...I'm done" she turned to leave but the brunette grabbed her good wrist, looking up with watery eyes. "No..Addy, I..". Addison snatched her hand back. "Maybe Quinn was right...maybe that's why she never loved you back" she practically hissed. It hurt like hell to say those words to the girl she considered family, but her walls were up and she was in defense mode. With one last look at the now crying latina, Addison turned and ran.


	4. Chapter 4

_**When Things Go Boom.**_

It had been two days since Quinn had unexpectedly bumped into Santana. Two days since her bitchy friend had punched her. Two days since she spoke to 'Buck' himself and got said bitchy friend fired. Two whole days to deconstruct those short moments she saw her ex best friend. Two damn days of wondering what that green eyed crazy bitch meant. Two frickin days of seeing Santana's tired face. Two ENTIRE DAYS of wondering, guessing, second guessing, getting angry, getting upset. Two days to realise the once confident, beautiful and strong latina was now pale, fragile, emaciated and scared. _She wouldn't look at me. _Thought Quinn. _She was stuttering. She looked so tired...she..._"arrgghh" Quinn threw her phone at the wall in anger. Her stupid brain wouldn't shut off. She'd tried everything. Reading, cleaning, eating, even running. Which she hated because she would never get back to her high school level of fitness thanks to her car crash. Sighing she picked up her phone which was remarkably ok and made her way to the open plan kitchen to make some jasmine tea, hoping that would calm her down. As the water boiled she considered calling Brittany. She hadn't spoken to the girl for a few weeks, the blonde was busy choreographing a video for Madonna. Quinn was unsure of what to tell her though, apart from '_**Hey B...so I saw Santanna and she looks like crap oh and by the way her friend said I don't know the full story from graduation, what does she mean?' **_or '_**I saw the girl who broke your heart and I wanted to hurt her , but now I wanna talk to her...I'm worried..' **_ Quinn snorted at her own indecisiveness. She really needed to stop thinking about the girl. She nodded to herself as she poured the hot water into a cup. Finally deciding she would indeed forget about her encounter with the latina and immerse herself into a book.

_**12 minutes 15 seconds later**_

Quinn pulled her sunglasses down, sheilding her eyes from the bright Thursday sun. She walked with ambition. Heading to 'Buck's gasoline' to confront Santana, all be it in a calmer less threatening manner. She didn't need another split lip from her over protective friend. She poked her tongue out to touch the now healing split and smiled a little, although anger had overtaken her on Tuesday she still cared about the brunette, and even though she hadn't spoken to Santana in 5 years, she was happy she had someone looking out for her. Thinking back she began to feel guilty about getting the girl fired. She seemed close with the latina, what if Quinn had inadvertently taken an important person out of her life. She shook her head and marched on. There was now another reason to head to 'Buck's'

30 minutes later Quinn strolled into the grocery store attached to the gas station. With her head held high and determination in her step she made her way to the counter. A large man with greasy grey and black hair sat behind the counter. His purple shirt was unbuttoned, showing a yellowing vest underneath. Sweat stains were visible under his armpits and he wheezed slightly as he breathed. Quinn shuddered as she neared him and bit back a snarl as she caught him leering. Coming to a stop she folded her arms, subconsciously shielding herself from him. "I wish to speak to Santana Lopez". The guy smiled. "she ain't here, but you can take up any _needs _with me". He licked his lips as his eyes roamed her body. "first. Ew. Never gonna happen. Second, when will she be in next?". The large man had the audacity to look offended. "she won't be comin back sweetheart. Her and her annoying buddy got laid off two days ago". Hearing this shocked the blonde. Sure, she'd personally requested the tattooed girls dismissal but not Santana's. "San...why fire Santana..she did nothing wrong". Looking at Quinn again the man noticed her split lip. "you the girl who Addy socked?" the blonde nodded. "huh. Thought you'd be happy about em both gettin the boot." he shrugged to himself then carried on. "our fiery little piece of ass ran out of here when she heard the news about her buddy. She was on a final warnin. So, bang, bang. She got fired" He began to laugh which soon turned into a coughing fit. Quinn stepped back to avoid any spray he was emitting. "I want her address". She demanded. This guy was grosing her out and she wanted out of there soon as possible. He shook his head as he took a sip of diet coke. _Diet coke! Really? _ mused Quinn. "no can do honey, confidentiality and all that". The blonde stood straighter and put on her HBIC face " you give me her address or I promise you will have a lawsuit on your hands for sexual harassment and that little right hook one of your staff members gave me."

Quinn exited the store with a spring in her step and a post it note in her hand with the Latina's address scribbled down. It was time to get answers.

A few short blocks away the blonde found herself looking up at a dilapidated old highrise. She double checked the address on the pink piece of paper and instantly more worry for her one time friend seeped into her veins. She shook her head as she stepped over a sleeping drunk and began to make her way to the 9th floor. Once there she found apartment 33. She slowly approached the door, noting it's poor condition and knocked gently. After a few moments she knocked again, louder this placed her ear to the door but was met with only silence. "Santana ...it's me, Q..Quinn. I, i'm sorry about Tuesday. I just wanna talk". Again she was met with silence. The blonde groaned and knocked repeatedly on the door, getting more and more frustrated. Finally she heard a click and sighed in relief, only to jump when a voice came from her right. "are you a friend of the young girl from 33?" Asked an old hunched lady. Quinn gulped and lowered her hand from her chest, turning to face her. "we went to high school together". The old woman smiled and shuffled over towards her. "you're pretty, just like her" The hazel eyed girl smiled as the woman continued. "She's such a nice girl. Helps me with my shopping every Thursday" she took a breath when looked at the door sadly before raising a hand and taking Quinn's "That's how i knew something was wrong you see".She shook her head. The former cheerleaders stomach dropped "wrong?" she squeeked. _Oh God, oh God, no..no, no, no..San...please be ok. _The old lady continued "she usual comes by on a Thursday morning but today she didn't. I convinced Jerry," she took another breath. "He's the handyman here. Well, I convinced him to open her door. We found her passed out, poor thing. Vomit everywhere. We called an ambulance..." Before the old lady could finish Quinn was running, taking 3 stairs at a time. She had to get to the hospital. Santana had to be ok!

_**So...what do ya think? Any suggestions? Should I pop another chapter up? **_

_**Let me know. Hope you liked.**_

_**Daisy x**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! Ok, so this is totally my last update today. Hope you enjoy and please feel free to review and make sjggestions for improvements and plotlines. Thank you all agai, from the bottom of my tequila loving heart! Daisy x**

_**Downfall.**_

Santana watched through blury eyes as her best friend tore away from her, physically pushing people out of her way. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. _Was the mantra that ran through the brunettes head. _What the actual fuck Tana_. She thought to herself as she dropped back onto the bench. She had officially hit rock bottom. No Britt, no Quinn, no glee club friends and now no best friend. Her mind wandered back to graduation day. **A flash of blonde hair. Dropping her cap. Running. **She shook her head to rid the images from her mind. She had to block it out. Block everything out. The loneliness, the heartbreak, the hurt. She needed alcohol, and maybe some sleeping pills. With a new mission she stood and marched to the nearest liquor store.

_**Wednesday night.**_

Sat propped up against the sofa, the brunette took another swig from the bottle. She hadn't moved for the past 4 hours, _or was it 5? _ Empty beer cans and spirit bottles littered the floor. Photos were spread out in front of her. In her left hand she held a bottle of tequila and in her right she clutched a framed photo of the unholy trinity at their final cheer camp together. She ached to go back in time. To make different choices, to reach out for help instead of running. _They hated me...who am I kidding. Even B...if she loved me she wouldn't have..._"FUCK!" Santana cut off her own thoughts by launching the photo frame across the small room. It connected with the wall and shattered into tiny pieces of glass that momentarily rained down onto the floor. As the sound died down a gut wrenching sob tore through her body causing her to double over. She fell to her side, dropping the near empty bottle and curling up into the fetal position. She cried so hard she felt sick, her head felt as though it would explode and every time a sob tore out of her throat, the world got a little darker. She closed her eyes tight but the tears pushed through. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry...God, I'm so fucking sorry. I deserve this. So

rry."

_**3 hours later or.**_

Her mouth felt like sandpaper, her head throbbed with her every heartbeat. Her kidney ached. She was in bad shape and she knew it. Peeling herself off the damp floor, smelling of tequila she made her way to the tiny bathroom. Once there she turned on the shower. The windowless room quickly filled with steam. The latina wiped the mirror to check her reflection, it was like seeing herself for the first time. Once smooth caramel skin was now pale and dry, beautiful chocolate eyes were now hollow and dull. Her silky, thick raven hair was now dried and frizzy. She had dark rings under her empty eyes that not even makeup could hide. A tear leaked from the once fearless girls eye and travelled down her cheek, dropping into the sink below. Santana looked down to where the tear had dropped, spottting a bottle of sleeping pills next to a half empty can of beer. A sudden panic overtook her. She knew what she had to do. Frantically with shaking hands she popped the lid and tipped the pills into her mouth. She took a swig of the stale beer and almost vomited but managed to swallow them. She repeated the action two more times before all the pills were gone. When the girl looked in the mirror this time a sense of calm overcame her. She dropped the plastic bottle causing it to bounce off the wooden floor before rolling behind the toilet. Calmly the latina reached behind the curtain and turned the now cold shower off before walking the short distance to where the smashed picture lay. Slowly she lowered herself to the ground, not caring that her bare feet and hands were sustaining cuts as she did so, and plucked the photo from the broken remnants of the frame. Smiling through tears Santana then kissed each of the blondes in the picture before folding it and placing it in her bra. _Always in my heart. _She thought. As the minutes passed her eyes became heavy, her breathing slowed and her head tipped back. "sssorrry" She slurred before the effects of the pills pulled her into unconsciousness, just as the birds began to sing their dawn chorus.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Zoinks ! I'm updating again! Me and my friends will be going on a 20 mile run tomorrow then gettin drunk so I won't be able to post anything, hence this! Hope it keeps you satisfied till Monday. Some questions will be answered! Woohoo! **_

_**Again, millions of Daisy hugs and thanks to all who reviewed, followed, favorited and read. You've all made me so happy!**_

_**Daisy x**_

_**Hope beyond hell **_

The hospital smell hit Addison as soon as she ran through the doors. Nostril burning lemon bleach and something indescribable underneath clawed at her senses, soaking into her pores. The out of breath girl practically fell onto the reception desk in the far corner startling the receptionist. "Sa..Santana Lopez" she puffed out. The male receptionist studied her for a few seconds before typing the name into the computer. Addison was used to this. She was 5ft9", wore ripped jeans and tight tank tops with a full sleeve of tattoos on one arm and half on the other. People tended to stare. "We have a Santana Lopez in emergency resuss. Was she brought in via ambulance?" He questioned in a nazal voice. Addison sighed and ran a shakey hand through her hair "I..I thinks so. I dunno...you guys called me! Is she ok. She has to be ok...what happened?". The tattooed girl was losing her thinly veiled composure. Again the receptionist looked at her for a moment before typing something into the computer. "I've just paged the doctor who is with her. Follow the hall and turn right through the green doors. He will meet you there when he's available.". The mousey blonde thought about arguing till she got the details of her friends condition but thought better of it. She turned and jogged down the hall. Unsure if her best friend was alive or not.

Quinn paced. It's all she could do not to break down. So she paced and paced. She swore she would walk a hole in the floor if she had to wait any longer. The doctor wouldn't speak to her. She told him..well screamed at him that she had known Santana since they were 4. He calmly took his glasses off and gently informed her that Santana's emergency contact had been notified and they were on their way. As soon as they arrived, with permission, information about the Latinas condition would be available to the blonde. That was 27 minutes ago. She was gonna tear Santana's emergency contact a new one when they finally showed up. Again Quinn turned to pace across the room, but walked face first into a person. A toned, painful to walk into person! She rubbed her face whilst mumbling a 'sorry' but when she got no reply she opened her eyes and there stood Santana's personal guard dog. And she was already bearing her teeth.

Addison jogged past the green doors in her worried state. She stopped and doubled back, rolling her eyes at herself. Once she finally reached them she paused. Did she really want to know what was on the other side. Was the news going to break her or was Santana ok? After several deep breaths she practically charged through the doors. She

had managed about 4 steps when she was abruptly halted by a body colliding with hers. Stepping back she noticed it was Quinn. She stood in silence waiting for the girl to open her eyes. A menacing snarl forming on the taller girls lips as the blonde stood shocked.

"I will ask this once and once only. What. The. Fuck . Did. You. Do. To. Her?" She practically hissed. Quinn stepped back a little, actually intimidated by the other girl. She already had one painful memory thanks to her. Quickly she spoke. "I did nothing. I went to her apartment, her neighbor told me San was in hospital. I ran here. Now you're here. Honest." The tattooed girl stepped a little closer, causing Quinn's back to hit the wall. She decided to fight back. Practically snarling, she spoke to the taller girl. "I've been here 30 minutes. They won't talk to me. Where the fuck have you been!?". The blonde girl stood straighter. She knew it was risky confronting the athletic girl but she always resorted to angry words when cornered. Addison bristled at Quinn's tone. "halfway across the city interviewing at a fuckin strip joint because you" she poked a finger in Quinn's chest. "got me fired!". Quinn pushed Addison's hand away "YOU PUNCHED ME!". Addy grabbed the blondes collar and leaned in close. She opened her mouth but was interrupted by coughing behind her. She dropped her hand and span round to be met by a tall doctor in blue scrubs. He took his glasses off and placed them in his pocket. The green eyed girl stepped forward, forgetting her almost fight with Quinn. "I'm Addison Lehane...please tell me she's ok". The doctor smiled sadly then looked behind her to Quinn. "She can listen in..just tell me" she urged. He nodded and cleared his throat. "Your friend was brought in via ambulance earlier. She was discovered unconscious in her apartment. Her heart stopped twice on the journey here. We managed to restart it she went into cardiac arrest here also. After a long fight we managed to get her back. Shall I continue?" Quinn was now stood beside Addison . The taller girl stumbled a little, the blonde wrapped an arm around her to steady her. Enemy or not, Santana was special to her. Quinn respected that. Numbly Addison nodded. "from a tox screen we determined she overdosed on a type of pill used as a sleeping aid. Added to the excessive amount of alcohol in her system and blood loss, all combined caused her body to shut down." he paused for a moment letting the news sink in then carried on. "there was a large amount of vomit at the scene of her collapse, I believe her body tried to reject the pills and this has aided her strength slightly. she's currently stable. We have moved her to a private room on a high intensity ward. She's awake but drowsy. Once she's fully aware of her surroundings we'll have evaluate her condition again. She may have permanent damage to her internal organs. Only time will tell though. If you wish, I can take you to her. As i said, she is still drowsy, she may not recognise you or the fact you are actually there.". Both girls nodded frantically. Only making eye contact with each other for a brief moment before following the young doctor.

When they approached the room the doctor excused himself. Quinn cleared her throat causing Addison to look at her. "you. You go in. I'll wait out here. I don't think she'd want me seeing her like this." A fat tear rolled down her cheek. She didn't bother to wipe it. Addison nodded knowing Quinn was right. Then turned and entered the dimly lit side room.

_Stay strong. Don't cry. Be strong for your home girl. She's alive. She'll be ok. San is the strongest person you know. _All Addy's positive thinking flew out the window as she crossed the threshold. There sat her Santana. Her 'sista from another Mr'. Her best friend. She was groaning slightly. Propped up by pillows and covered by light pink sheets. Her skin almost white. A needle was in her right hand, 3 separate lines feeding fluid into it. The tall girl thought about Santana 's blood cells picking up the nutrients and drugs then whizzing around her body, dispatching them to where they were needed most. Fixing the parts of her that were broken. _It's not just her body that's broken _she thought. As she slowly edged further into the room the latinas gaze lazily shifted to her. A moment passed. Then Santana's face crumpled and a sob bounced off the walls hitting Addison right in the chest. Tentative steps forgotten, she ran to her friends side and crawled up onto the bed, slipping in beside her and pulling her into a tight embrace. "I've got you San. It's ok" she whispered, laying kisses on the older girls head as she stroked her hand through her hair. "I'm so sorry I ran off like that. I'm sorry for what I said. It was bullshit..I love you so much San. You're so fuckin important to me...I'm sorry..." The latina began to struggle but Addy held her tightly. "It's ok...trust me. I've got you" She soothed.

Santana finally calmed. Silence overcame the room and the mousey blonde thought her friend had succumbed to sleep, but her croaky voice broke the calm. "I wanted to die Addy...but I don't now.". A shudder tore through Addison's body at this admission and tears poured from her eyes. "g, good. Be, because I don't think I could live if you gave up and le, left me". A whimper left her mouth and Santana squeezed her back. "us bitches stick...together...right Ad's?". A tearful giggle sounded around the room as the younger girl nodded. "hells yea S."

Tears rolled freely down Quinn's face as she silently watched the friends from the gap in the door. She had always been secretly jealous of how close San and Britt were, and now she was seeing it all over again with a different girl. But she could tell this was platonic. The girls acted like siblings rather than lovers and that fact put water on the blondes burning jealousy. _I have to fix this. I want to be in her life again. I want to help her. I still love her, broken or not. _With one final look she stepped away from the door and slumped into a plastic chair, sleep overcoming her now exhausted body.

_**Santana was laughing so hard she was holding her belly. It was a joyous sound for Quinn. She'd make her laugh all day if she could. She loved how her almond shaped eyes squinted. How her nose scrunched. Even how she shook her head slightly as if to tell herself it wasn't funny. Yup. Quinn was addicted to Santana's laugh. So, like any addict would, she strutted around her room modelling a Rachel Berry sweater she stole from the girls locker at gym that day. Screeching at the top of her voice about how much she deserved every solo more beautiful laughter from the girl perched on her bed. **_

"Yo Quinn. I got you a coffee." She jolted upright. _A dream. _She thought. Rotating her stiff neck she finally looked up to see a red eyed Addison shakily holding a cup towards her. Not wanting to upset the tentative truce they had she accepted and took a sip. Even though she was a tea drinker. The Luke warm liquid stuck to her tongue, favoring her breath. Taking one more gulp for good measure she sat the cup down on the floor and turned back to a now seated Addison. "how is she?" She asked nervously. The girl shrugged and set her coffee on the empty chair between them. "She's fully awake. In pain. Upset. Scared. Feeling pretty shitty...but other than that? She's fantastic." She finished sarcastically. Quinn nodded and looked to the room opposite. "She's been taken for tests and scans. They need to check her heart too.". The blonde nodded again, "any idea how bad it is?". Addison shrugged and stood "you're the one who helped break it, you tell me". That hit Quinn hard, she wanted to retort but she knew she deserved it. After depositing her now empty cup in the trash can Addison took her previous seat next to Quinn. She took a deep breath and began to speak. "San is gonna hate me..but we need to talk. You need to know what went down that day at graduation and you need to know the damage you caused dropping her so easily". Quinn's breath caught in her throat. This is what she needed. Answers. Answers would help her fix things. They would lead her back to the girl she has loved since she was 9.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hazaar! An update before Monday! My friend was running late so I thought I would throw this up. Quinn and Addy start to work out their differences in this chapter. But they have a looooooong was to go. Hope this satisfies until tomorrow. **_

_**Thanks for the reviews again :) I know I've said it loooaaads but knowing somebody has enjoyed or liked something from my squishy grey matter makes me super happy!**_

_**Enjoy your Sunday! Time for me to go running...literally!**_

_**Daisy x**_

**The more I learn, the less I know.**

Quinn sat stock still as Addison prepared to speak. _Answers. I can fix things with answers. _Her mind was on over drive in anticipation. Her heart pounded and her palms became sweaty. The blonde knew she had been harsh on her friend when she broke up with Britt. She knew she was quick to jump to Brittany's defence and push an obviously upset Santana away. But she was only just 18. She was young and emotions were high that day. Santana and herself had always had a turbulent relationship, Quinn hated that it wasn't easy. That they had to work to be friends. To not slap and growl at each other every day. She resented that out of all the latinas friendships, theirs was the hardest to maintain. _She even got along with BERRY senior year! _Jealousy spiked in the former cheerleaders stomach causing her to shift uncomfortably in her chair. Addison clearing her throat brought her back to the present.

Addison cleared her throat. _I'm doing this for San. She won't be able to heal if this doesn't come out. Everything will be ok. It'll be ok...it has to be. _Seeing Quinn turn towards her, Addy took a deep breath and clenched her hands into fists. Then she spoke. "I met San about 4 years ago. She was wasted." the green eyed girl chuckled darkly then carried on. "She was sat at the end of this crappy bar I used to work at. It was just passed noon and she stumbled in drunk and high" she shook her head at the memory. "I served her nothing but coke for an hour before she realised there was no Jack Daniel's in there!...but boy, when she found out" she closed her eyes briefly. "let's just say, we both ended up with a shiner!". Again Addison chuckled. "I got off work early that day and took her for a late lunch. Apparently, according to her, I owed her. What for I don't know...but hey, she deserved credit for landing a left hook to my face!. I'm sure she was expecting alcohol type repayment but I could see she was trying to drink away memories. That shit don't work...fuck, I've learnt that lesson a hundred times over...I'm still tryin ta learn it!". Quinn took advantage of the silence that overcame them and ran her eyes over the toned girls body and face. She noticed Addison's eyes held a darkness. She'd never really studied the girl, but looking at her she saw how she held herself, constantly tense, how she looked to be carrying a giant invisible weight and now, she noticed faint scars all over her body. Some looked like cuts, others looked as though they could be cigarette burns. Quinn's mind began to wander over different scenarios but again she was brought back by Addison's words. "Turns out San loved the diner. She ordered pancakes with extra bacon and a large vanilla milkshake. Still does to this day. That girl has never once changed her order!"

Quinn's breath caught in her throat as her eyes became moist. "She...that's...It's my favorite...I always used to order that combo in Lima...and when I used to sleep over at San's she'd make me the same...I.."Quinn stopped before her emotions broke free and nodded to Addison sleep to continue.

Addison took her cue and carried on. "we chatted for around two hours that day. I instantly knew she was special...Santana is one In a gazzilion. We exchanged numbers and went our separate ways." After a brief pause she continued. "I saw her every other day at the bar. She'd roll in wasted and we'd chat between me serving, once my shift was over she'd usually be sober...ish." A grave looked crossed the tattooed girls face as she looked towards the empty room opposite. "one day she didn't show. I knew she was trying out for some jobs around the city that week but she had insisted we could hit the diner together after my shift. I put it to the back of my mind. I thought maybe she'd forgotten or maybe she'd landed a job..I dunno. I was fuckin stupid" Addisons nails dug into her palms as she clenched her fists tighter. She shook her head and gritted her teeth, trying to stop the tears and the anger that had flared up instantly at the thought of that day.

Quinn watched in shocked wonder as the girl in front of her struggled with her emotions. It was obvious to Quinn that Addison was beating herself up internally. She had to do something. Gently she placed a hand on one of the other girls clenched fist. Addison's movements stopped. The blonde squeezed the taller girls fist and slowly pried it open, capturing it between both of hers. In a soft voice she spoke. "whatever happened that day...it's not your fault". Addison snatched her hand back and quickly stood up putting space between them both.

"How the fuck do you know that blondie!?" She spat.

Quinn remained seated and calm. Expecting such a reaction from the feisty girl in front of her. "I know because I can see...and feel the love you have for San. I know because the first time you ever met her, you looked out for her. I know because you said she was special. I know because of what you're doing right now. I know it's not your fault. I know you'd protect her to your last breath." Sincerity shone through Quinn's eyes and rang through her voice.

Quinn's words sank into Addison. She looked at the blonde to figure out her trick, but only saw truth. Her breaths slowed and her fists unclenched. She nodded to Quinn and sat down again. Mumbling a shy 'thanks' as she focused on the ground. Taking a calming breath she carried on from where she left off. "My shift finished and a hung around for an hour waiting to see if she'd show. I'd tried calling and textin her but she wasn't answering." she ran a shakey hand through her hair. "I decided to hit up her apartment and go from there. Half way there my phone rang..it was her"

_**Santana's face flashed across Addison's phone. The mousey blonde smiled at the picture of the latina flipping the bird at her. "San..what the fuck!I'm on my way to yours now. I was worried about your hot ass for a minute..dunno why.." She was cut off by a sob. Instantly she stopped walking. Frozen in place. "S..."there was no answer. Only the sound of sniffling. "San. Please. You're scaring me!" Addison's voice trembled as her mind went to the worst places possible. There was still no reply from Santana. "SAN! Please. Where are you?"She could hear her friend trying to calm her breaths. After an agonizing wait of what seemed like forever Santana replied.**_

_**"The old jazz cl...club n, n, near frankies bar...I..I'm hu..hur..hurt Addy" **_

_**The taller girl felt a fire course through her. She turned abruptly and ran towards the location her friend had given her. "I'm on my way honey. I'm on my way. It's gonna be alright."**_

Quinn's eye's were wide with fear. She had a feeling where this story was going. _No no no no no no no no no no. Please God no. Not San. No no no no. Please no. _Tears trickled down her face as Addison continued.

" She'd answered an ad for a lounge singer...the fuckers..they, they wanted her to strip. She wouldn't. She tried to leave but they held her back...she struggled and it escalated pretty fast...they...they r"

"DON'T!" shouted Quinn, her voice echoed down the hallway. "D..don't say it. I know what you were gonna say and please...don't...just don't." she folded over holding her stomach, holding the pain. "wh..what happened?" she asked, scared of the answer.

Addison placed a comforting hand on Quinn's back. She knew exactly what the girl was feeling. "she refused to go to the hospital...or the cops. You know how stubborn she is." Both girls smirked a little through their tears. "I took her to my place. Got her cleaned up, patched her wounds and held her till she fell asleep...the next two weeks she barely moved. Nightmares woke her everytime she tried to sleep and flashbacks haunted her when she was awake. It killed me to see her like that. I..I couldn't just let the fuckers get away with it..." Addison sighed not knowing what the blonde would think of her next part of the story. "I had money saved. I was gonna get out of the city. Maybe travel, maybe end up slingin drinks in a fancy cocktail bar in LA...S..she changed that. As soon as she stumbled into my life she changed that. One day I said I was leaving for an extra shift...I wasn't. I used the moneyI had saved to have a guy track the fuckers down. I spent the next 7 hours beating the 3 worthless scum to near death with nothin but a lead pipe and my fists!"She paused for a moment trying to calm herself, but she couldn't. Releasing an all mighty roar, she threw a punch at the wall behind them. Her already broken and plastered hand crunching through the plasterboard.

Quinn squeeked in surprise, almost falling off her chair in the process. But she quickly regained composure and reached out to a now sobbing Addison. Wrapping her in a tight embrace. The younger girl clung to her. A sobbing mess. Quinn could make out certain words. A _sorry _ here and an _I fucked up_ there as she watched two heavy set security guards flank a nurse as they walked towards them. "It's ok. You didn't 'll be fine...I promise.."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey folks. Yesterday was EPIC! We went trail running through forest land, it was beautiful...and completely exhausting! Lol! I am now hungover to hell and feel like I've been hit by a truck! Enough about my boring shit anyway...So two chapters coming up in quick succession. you'll get a snippet of Quintanna and the answer to what happened at graduation. **

**I would also like to say a huge THANK YOU! Seriously you guys have made me so happy! Hope you enjoy the next two chapters.**

**Daisy x**

**The beginning.**

_**Quinn squeeked in surprise, almost falling off her chair in the process. But she quickly regained composure and reached out to a now sobbing Addison. Wrapping her in a tight embrace. The younger girl clung to her. A sobbing mess. Quinn could make out certain words. A sorry here and an I fucked up there as she watched two heavy set security guards flank a nurse as they walked towards them. "It's ok. You didn't fail. It'll be fine...I promise.."**_

One of the burly security guards stepped up to Quinn and the crying girl. "Miss. I'm gonna have to ask you and your friend to leave."he finished by folding his arms and looking her directly in the eyes.

The blondes mouth opened and closed a few times before actual words came out. "my...our friend, she's ill. We can't leave, she's gone for some for tests.. she'll think we've abandoned her!"

The guard shook his head. "you should have thought about that before your little buddy here" He nodded his head towards a now silent Addison. "made a hole in the wall, which is Hospital property. And what do you gotta do if you damage hospital property?" he paused and looked toward his friend "You've gotta leave." They both said in unison. Their tone leaving no room for argument.

Addison peeled herself from Quinn's embrace and turned to look at the guard. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a gasp from the nurse beside him.

"Oh my. Your hand! We have to treat this" she urged looking between the tall girl and both security guards. The guards shrugged.

"sweetheart if you wanna let them stay then fine. Less paperwork for us." Both uniformed men laughed and the nurse nodded.

"let them stay" she said. The men smiled and mockingly bowed to the nurse before turning and leaving. Their chatter about the best burger joint in stanton could be heard until they turned the corner.

The nurse in her pink scrubs then turned to a seated Addison. "honey, can I see your hand please" she requested whilst kneeling down, although it sounded more like an order to the younger girl. Addison begrudgeingly obliged and held out her broken hand. She had cracked the front portion of her cast and torn a good chunk of it off. Her knuckles were visible and swolen and blood poured from an unknown wound within the cast. The nurse hummed and looked up sympathetically at the girl. "This about your poorly friend?" she questioned.

"Always is" Replied Addison in a gruff tone. Her eyes downcast, staring at crack in the floor. "I'm sorry about the wall...I...I kinda hit out when I'm pissed" .

Quinn snorted causing the taller girl to look at her. Where she expected an angry blonde, she found an amused one.

The nurse smiled at both girls then stood back up. "ok honey, I need to get you to X ray. Your friend can wait here if you wish incase your other friend comes back from her tests before we're done" she looked down at the partly casted hand then back to Adddison. "I think we're gonna be a while."

Addison knew it was a bad idea, actually a terrible idea. Santana didn't know Quinn was here for a start. Secondly... IT'S QUINN! And thirdly _is that even a word? _ IT'S A TERRIBLE IDEA! Mind made up Addison remained seated. "I'll wait till she's back. Then I'll explain and go get fixed up".

The younger girl couldn't ignore the crestfallen look on Quinn's face. For a moment she felt bad. She could see Quinn cared for her best friend, she really could. But knowing how the girl had hurt Santana in the past soon put an end to that.

"Addison, your bleeding. Your hand is turning purple and your starting to go pale. Go with the nurse. I'll wait down the hall so S won't see me and I'll txt you when she's back." The blonde sighed and slowly raised her eyes to meet the vibrant greens of Adddison's. She hoped this would help convince the girl to go. Santana needed her friend awake and functioning. Not a dribbling passed out mess on the floor. She begged the taller girl with her eyes and it must have worked. She nodded.

"Ok Quinn. You got a deal...but remember that promise I made ya on Tuesday?" The blonde nodded frantically. " busted hand or not, it still stands" She stood and handed her phone to Quinn. The blonde quickly typing in her number and instructing the taller girl to txt her to the blonde. Addison nodded and turned to walk away but stopped as if she had forgotten something. Turning back she wrapped the shorter girl in an unexpected hug. "thank you...for before...and saying that kind shit".

As quickly as the exchange happened it was over leaving a stunned Quinn dropping back down into her chair. She watched as the extremely short nurse said something to Addison and heard the words 'long story' drift down the hallway. Eventually they turned and disappeared from sight. The blonde yawned and looked to the now cold cup of coffee on the floor. Shaking head she leaned back into her chair. _5 minutes then I'll move. _She thought.

Within the first minute she was asleep.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQS-

Santanna sighed. She was tired. Her body ached all over and her head pounded. But the worst part was her chest. It felt as though somebody had wrapped a belt around it and pulled it as tight as possible. All she wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep for the next year. _But no...they wanna poke and prod and stick me with needles and take my blood. How much fuckin blood do they need! What are they doin? Drinking it! Damn vampire doctors wanting all up on my blood!_ She knew something must be pretty bad, thanks to all the sideways pitiful looks she was receiving. _Or maybe its because you tried to kill yourself dumbass! _She was getting frustrated. She hadn't had a smoke in forever, she felt like a pin cushion and she wanted to see Addy. Her friend had assured her she wasn't angry with her. But Santana had taken the one thing the younger girl had never told anyone but her and thrown it in her face. Told her to get over it. _I fucked up. She walked away. She left._ The latina was broken from her thoughts by an overly cheerful orderly. He was around her age, tall, pale and had dark tousled hair and piercing blue eyes. _Probably a vampire friend of the blood sucking doctors here. _She mused.

"ok pretty lady. Lets get you back to your room" he practically sang and he seemed to make a wheelchair appear from nowhere.

_Definitely a vampire. _

_"_Your carriage awaits" he joked as he locked the wheels and helped her off the bed and into the chair. Santana rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

_Lamest. Vampire. Ever._

_SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQS_

Quinn woke with a looked up to see a man with maybe the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen hovering over her."Hi there." He said, smiling widely whilst stepping back to give her some space. "Miss Lopez asked me to wake you. She's returned from her tests if you wish to see her". He nodded to himself, waved lazily then turned and walked away.

Quinn was frozen. She was pretty sure she was paralyzed. _ I fell asleep! I..I..I FELL ASLEEP! DUMBASS! Stupid, stupid, stupid stupid dumbass! Way to go Q..Adddison is gonna kill you for sure now!_ Her breathing had quickened and she began to feel hot. _She could have pretended not to see you. She asked him to wake you. Grow some lady balls damn it and go in there._ Her head overruled her fear and she stood. Smoothing down her pale cream sun dress she walked towards the private room. Freezing when her hand touched the door.

**Dun, dun, duuuuuuuun! Part two up in a sec!**


	9. Chapter 9

Quinn was frozen. She was pretty sure she was paralyzed. _ I fell asleep! I..I..I FELL ASLEEP! DUMBASS! Stupid, stupid, stupid stupid dumbass! Way to go Q..Adddison is gonna kill you for sure now!_ Her breathing had quickened and she began to feel hot. _She could have pretended not to see you. She asked him to wake you. Grow some lady balls damn it and go in there._ Her head overruled her fear and she stood. Smoothing down her pale cream sun dress she walked towards the private room. Freezing when her hand touched the door.

Santana saw a shadow under the gap of the door. Her chest felt even tighter. She'd recognised the blonde as soon as the orderly wheeled her around the corner. Her face shielded by her hair that had fallen across it. Santana was pretty sure she would recognise Quinn with her eyes closed. She took a deep breath. "Don't be shy Q. I won't bite"

_**"Don't be shy Q. I won't bite." The latina called out to her friend stood at the doorway to her bedroom. Quinn smiled. A small blush tinting her skin. Both girls had got back late from cheerleading camp. They decided to walk to Santana's since it was closest. They showered and changed and now here they were. The brunettes parents were away until the end of summer. The girls had the run of the house, they could do whatever. But three intense weeks of cheer training had exhausted them so they had agreed on watching a film in bed. **_

_**Quinn shuffled over to her friends king size bed and slipped under the sheets. The latina doing the same. Within the first 30 minutes of the film they had gravitated toward each other. Santana's head was resting on the blondes shoulder and Quinn was playing with her friends fingers.**_

_**The blondes attention drifted towards Santana's hand in her lap. "Your skin is beautiful S" she whispered shyly. She loved how soft it was. How the latinas natural tone both contrasted and complimented hers.**_

_**Santana was sure her heart stopped for a moment. She tilted her head slightly and looked at Quinn. The blonde had ducked her head but still continued to squeeze and caress her hand. After a moment of silence she smiled. "you're beautiful Q' she countered in a genuine tone. The blondes head shot up, eyes wide.**_

_**"No. No I'm not." She shook her head and pulled away. Dropping the brunettes hand. Instantly missing the contact. **_

_**Santana scoffed. "you're the most stunning, beautiful, gorgeous girl I know Q...how can you say that!?"She questioned. Disbelief sounding through her voice. **_

_**"I'm ugly inside. I'm a bitch and a liar. I'm a disgrace. I'm wrong...I.." She trailed off and tried to discreatly wipe a tear. But her friend saw.**_

_**Santana placed her left hand on Quinn's cheek and used her thumb to wipe away the tear. "babe, you're not a bitch , your tough! Fuck Russell for ever saying you're a disgrace. You are not a liar...we're honest with each other...and whatever gave you the idea you are wrong, fuck it off. Nothing about you could be wrong Q. Nothing."**_

_**Quinn's breath caught in her throat at the latinas intense words. Deep chocolate eyes bore into her hazel ones. Her heart began to beat faster. Her eyes drifted to Santana's lips then back to her eyes. Santana said nothing about her could be wrong. What about her feelings. Her attraction. Could they be right..what...**_

_**Her thoughts were cut off when soft, warm lips met hers. For a moment she froze. Then instinct and lust took over. She reached a shakey hand out and cupped the brunettes face. The latina doing the same. Slowly the kiss built in intensity. Santana ran her tongue across Quinn's lower lip then nipped at the soft pink flesh. Quinn moaned and pushed forward, causing the latina to drop onto her back. Quinn practically straddling her. They continued to passionately explore each others mouths and bodies before the need for air separated them. **_

_**Quinn giggled and rested her forehead against Santana's. "I've wanted to do that for so long" **_

_**Santana smiled up at her and nodded. "me too Q. Me too."**_

Quinn shook the memory away and took a deep breath. She ran her hands through her hair then exhaled. _Don't mess up. _She instructed herself. Then pushed open the door.

Santana's breath all but left her as Quinn stepped into her room. The bright lights from the hallway poured into the dimly lit room giving the effect that Quinn was surrounded by an aura of gold. But Santana was pretty sure that's how she always saw Quinn.

Slowly the blonde made her way over to the latinas bed. Stopping at the foot of it. Looking up she saw how tiny the girl had gotten. She honestly didn't think she could get smaller than she was in high school...but life had been rough on her. And Quinn knew from when they were younger that the brunette would control her food intake when she couldn't control her life. Her hands folded in front of her she spoke.

"I'm so, so sorry San...I messed up. So many times. I..GOD!" The blonde threw her hands up in frustration "I had this whole speech planned and I can't remember any of it...fuck!" she growled and dropped her head. "I'd better go anyway. Your guard dog said she'd kill me if i came near you". Taking another deep breath she looked up. She found Santana sitting with an ever so slight smirk on her face. Un detectable to most but to Quinn, who had known that face since the age of 4, loved that face since the age of 9 and lusted after it from the age of 13...she could detect everything. Like how the brunette was frowning ever so slightly also, how her head was tilted by a fraction. How her eyes were dark. All of this together told Quinn that San was amused by her behaviour but wary of her also. Her eyes told of the deep hurt she was feeling and her frown told Quinn the latina was confused. "I am sorry though. For what happened before your 15th birthday. For choosing Brittany so easily at graduation...for Tuesday...I would walk to Hell and back if it meant I could change how I treated you S..." After standing in silence for well over a minute she turned to leave, but the small girls voice stilled her footsteps.

"I was a bet." Came the croaky sound of the latinas voice. Quinn turned around and looked at her quizzically.

"A bet?" she asked. Now stepping closer to Santana 's side. The shorter girl nodded. Two fat tears escaping and rolling down her cheeks. The blonde ached to wipe them away but knew that would be a step too far.

"Britt...when she transferred to our school and...Finn..he..they had a bet over who could.." Santana stopped a moment and wiped her eyes, then turned to face Quinn. "I heard her. At graduation talking to Foetus face."

_**Santana smiled as Mercedes wrapped her in a warm embrace. **_

_**"Look out world, here comes Lopez" cheered the diva. The smaller girl laughed.**_

_**"we're both gonna rule the world girl." She added as she pulled away. The diva nodded. And they high fived.**_

_**"HELLS YEA!" They both shouted in unison. After a moment Mercedes caught Santana looking around the open field that was filled with students.**_

_**"Go find your girl honey. I will see you tonight at Pucks party, when we'll both be lookin fiiiiiine!" Santana laughed and hugged the girl goodbye, arranging to swing by her place from kurts where she had been staying for the past 7 months after her family had disowned her. **_

_**After searching the field and bleachers Santana decided to look for Brittany inside the school. She was glad of her decision when she heard her girlfriends giggle coming from the science lab. What stopped her entering was Finn Hudson's voice. **_

_**"So I guess you win Pierce." His deep voice echoed around the hall.**_

_**"Shh...Finn. People might be around..they'll hear you." Hissed the girl who Santana's heart belonged to. **_

_**A deep laugh bounced out of the room "What does it matter. You don't have to pretend anymore" A scraping sound came from the room. Probably a stool being pushed back. Santana crept closer, curiosity fueling her. As she approached the door she saw Brittany's golden blonde hair flash across the doorway as she wandered to the other side of the classroom where Finn sat. **_

_**"That's just it Finn...I'm not pretending any more. I think..i think I might love her" The blonde dropped onto the teachers desk and began swinging her legs back and forth. **_

_**Santana's heart stopped and her stomach felt empty and full at the same time. She shook her head refusing to believe what was happening. She couldn't be rejected again. She couldn't handle it.**_

_**Finn let out a low whistle. "wow Britt..that's..I guess you win twice then!" He smiled his goofy smile.**_

_**Brittany nodded "You still owe me 50 bucks! This did start out as a fun challenge remember" she laughed. **_

_**Tears poured freely down Santana's face. As she leant against the wall for support. **_

_**"I am a man of my word" He said whilst standing and bowing to the blonde. He took his wallet out from under his robe and pulled out some notes.. "50 big ones to our beautiful and seductive Miss Brittany S Pierce. Managing to get the hottest piece of ass this school has ever known to settle down in a relationship. Our victor people" He clapped and made a crowd noise as Brittany stood and bowed to the imaginary audience before dropping back into his chair. **_

_**Brittany jumped back onto the desk before tilting her head and looking at Finn perplexed before asking "Who's Victor". The football player shook his head and Santana had seen enough. She stormed into the room right up to a very shocked and frozen Brittany.**_

_**"50 DOLLARS. 50 FUCKIN DOLLARS! THAT'S WHAT THIS WAS TO YOU!?" she half screamed half cried. "I love you Britt..I..loved you" She whispered as fresh tears sprang from her eyes. Time seemed to freeze. Finn's mouth hung open. **_

_**Brittany jumped off the desk and reached for the latina. "No, no baby no. I love you too..I..it was a stupid joke, but I fell in love with you..you're my unicorn San" The shorter girl stepped away from the blonde.**_

_**"Don't you dare touch me.." She paused wiping her tears. "A stupid joke...I was a joke...you..you fu.." The latina cut herself off. She wanted to call her a puta, a liar, a vile person. But she couldn't. She had fallen for Brittany and fallen hard. Even in this moment she couldn't hurt her. "Don't ever come near me again. I don't wanna see you ever again B." She ran out of the room but was halted near the lockers by strong slender arms wrapping around her. She struggled loose and turned to see a distraught Brittany.**_

_**"Baby no. Please. I'm sorry...I, I'll do anything San. I need you! I need you like unicorns need their horns to be magic. Please San..baby, there's no magic without you!" A sob escaped Brittany's throat as Santana looked on. Her entire body numb.**_

_**"I always knew you were too good for me B. Nobody like you would want me." She let out a dark, tearful laugh. "I..I lost my family for you Britt...did you even love me when that happened?" The latina was met with silence and wide misty blue eyes. Her heart dropped to her stomach and her knees almost gave way. Stumbling backwards from the blondes outstretched hand and losing her grip on her graduation cap, which seemed to fall to the floor in slow motion, she spoke. "you not only broke my heart B...you crushed my soul...I hope it was worth that 50 dollars" with one last glance at her now ex girlfriend who had fallen to her knees Santana turned and fled. Never to return Lima again.**_

Tears rolled down Quinn's face. She stood frozen mere inches away from Santana but the latina seemed so out if reach at that moment. "I..I didn't know S.." She whispered whilst wiping her eyes. "Britt d.."

"NO! NO QUINN. you don't get to come in here and talk about her. I can't deal with that. It's hard enough having you here" Her words finished off in a whisper. "you broke my heart too Q.." Santana lowered her head, not liking how vulnerable she was at the moment.

Quinn fought against her screaming instincts and reached out lifting the latinas chin with her forefinger. Santana didn't even flinch as she looked up into hazel orbs. "I have regretted what I did every day since it happened" She whispered as her bottom lip trembled. Santana nodded.

"I believe you Quinn...but it changes nothing."

The blonde opened her mouth to speak when somebody beat her to it.

"What did I tell you Quinn!" Bit Addison. The blonde span round and raised her hands.

"I fell asleep..San saw me..I" Addison stepped closer to Quinn. Her fist clenched and body sprung tight, ready to teach the blonde a lesson. Just as she reached for the shorter girl Santana stopped her.

""Yo!" Shouted Santana. Both girls focused on her. "Please...for ten freakin minutes just get along! _I,_ the patient, am meant to be relaxing. _You."_ she pointed at the two guilty looking girls. "are meant to be helping with the relaxing" They both mumbled apologies and made a temporary truce

one that Quinn secretly hoped was permanent. Addison was kinda scary!.

The mood in the small room dropped again. Quinn fidgeted with her hands as Addison looked on worriedly at Santana . Slowly the latinas gaze focused solely on the tattooed girl.

"I thought you'd left me" She whispered. A slight quiver in her voice. Addison shook her head rapidly. Striding over to her best friends side and jostling Quinn out of position.

"Never babe...you should know that by now." She smiled lovingly at the brunette whilst taking one of her hands in her good one. Santana shook her head and lowered her eyes to the pink bed sheets.

"what I said on the bench...I didn't...I shouldn't...I fucked up Addy. I am so sorry. I was.."

Addison cut her off, squeezing her hand tighter. "No..San. Lets not go there ok." she smiled sadly. "I fucked up too. Lets just forget it." Santana looked at their hands ready to protest when she caught sight of the taller girls right hand.

"Is that a new cast!? It looks...bigger..." She instantly dropped Addison's good hand and reached for her broken one. "what happened!?" she asked studying the larger cast. The taller girl suddenly became shy.

"She put her fist through a wall" chimed in Quinn.

"Bitch" called out Addison, not even turning to face the blonde.

"Almost got us kicked out of the hospital too" Added the blonde. A smug smile spread across her face.

A smile that soon turned to shock as she was suddenly drenched in cold water. After sputtering and wiping her now damp hair from her eyes she looked up to see an even smugger looking Addison, holding an empty jug that once held water for Santana.

A joyous roaring laugh poured from the latinas mouth and echoed around the room, causing the two not so enemies to fill with warmth. At that moment, hazel eyes locked with green and they made an unspoken agreement to do whatever it takes to hear that sound every day.

**Good? Bad? Carry on? :))**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey folks! So I thought maybe I would try incorporating some of Addison's past into the story...not entirely sure how it will work out but I'd like to build this fic around the three girls and maybe make a new, improved unholy trinity!? Whaddaya think? **

**Anywho...here's the next chapter. Thanks again guys..you know what for ;D**

**Daisy x**

**Half told stories.**

_**Santana and Quinn sang along to the portable ipod dock at full volume as the lazed in the scorching sun at their favorite summer hide out on the outskirts of Lima. Both in bikini tops and jean shorts, they didn't care about hitting the right notes as they smiled and laughed along to Rebecca Black's 'Friday'. They were basically shouting as their voices vibrated with laughter. **_

_**Every now and then Quinn would catch Santana's eyes on her. The latina would then snap her head away and look out onto the little known lake, faining innocence. The last notes played out and the relaxing tones of Alicia Keys began to drift out of the speakers.**_

_**Santana lay down fully on her back, and folded her arms behind her head. Eyes closed against the sun, she began to quietly sing along. **_

_**Sitting completely upright Quinn's mouth hung open slightly, in complete awe of the beauty before her. It had been two weeks since their first kiss. Two weeks in which they had kissed an unaccountable amount of times and fallen asleep in each others arms every night. **_

_**Silently the blonde crept over, kneeling beside the petite latina and ran her pointer finger across the girls exposed abs. Santana flinched at first in surprise but remained still with her eyes closed. A coy smile gracing her lips. Quinn's eyes roamed the girls entire body, memorizing every dip and curve. Every muscle. Every freckle and every scar. Her hand hovered over a long white scar on the brunettes abdomen. **_

_**"I cried every night you know" she whispered. Santana opened her eyes, blinking to adjust to the light before looking at Quinn with a puzzled expression. The blonde lowered her head and placed a kiss on the 9inch scar before sitting back on her knees. The latina then mirrored her pose as she sat up. "You kept insisting you were fine..I knew you weren't..but..You're just so stubborn!". Santana giggled at the frustration in Quinn's voice but remained silent wanting to hear her story. **_

_**"I remember how pale you turned, how high your temperature was...But STILL you refused to go to the nurse!" The blonde sighed then looked up at the girl she knew she loved. "When we were walking to lunch, you just stopped. Then you fell" She shook her head. It had happened over a year ago. Santana was fine now. But God , the memory still scared her.**_

_**"I caught you..did you know that". Santana shook her head. Quinn let out a laugh. "I wouldn't let go of you until the paramedics pulled me away...I thought.." She stopped abruptly, wiping a tear from her eye. "A BURST APPENDIX SANTANA LOPEZ!". Again she shook her head. Reaching forward she took the latinas hands in hers and pressed a gentle kiss to them. "You have to take care of yourself San..I can't lose you.". The blonde took a deep breath. Memories of complications during the latinas surgery flooded her mind. She looked deeply into the shorter girls eyes. "I can't lose you San. I just can't...because...I..I love you Santana Lopez". Hands snatched out of her grasp and she clenched her eyes shut in fear. But found herself falling backwards as Santana basically threw herself into her. **_

_**"I love you too Lucy Quinn Fabray" Implored the brunette before laying the most passionate yet gentle kiss either girl had ever felt, onto the blondes strawberry flavored lips.**_

Santana jolted upright, instantly grunting in pain. The noise startling a passed out Addison causing her to roll off the small section of bed she had claimed and hit the solid floor with a screech.

Santana looked around the room slightly dazed then screamed as her tattooed friends head popped up from nowhere. "Jesus Addison!" She scolded, her hand on her chest as she panted in shock.

The taller girl climbed to her feet and stretched in the early morning sun, which was peering through the dull grey hospital blinds. ""I should be the one Jesusing _YOU!" _she retaliated. "_YOU" _she pointed her finger at the brunette. "caused _ME!" _she pointed to herself. "to fall it of your crappy baby sized bed!". She then crossed her arms in smug satisfaction.

The latina laughed. "It's an adult sized bed Addy. An adult sized bed for ONE". She then folded her arms and poked her tongue out.

"More like midget sized." Grumbled the athletic girl as she rubbed the base of her spine with her good hand.

"Hush now Gigantore." laughed Santana. Her eyes then turning concerned, ran up and down her friends physique making sure she wasn't injured. "you are ok though..yea?" she questioned. Addison nodded as she climed onto the foot of the bed, and sat upright with her legs crossed.

"What kind of nightmare was it S?" she asked gently. This was their routine. Whenever one of them had a nightmare they had to tell the other. It was a law they passed after the latina started staying at Addison 's apartment after what happened at the Jazz club.

The taller girl had tried to get Santana to talk but she constantly refused and shut down. That was until the chocolate eyed girl discovered that her friend suffered night terrors of her own.

They made a pact, and although it proved difficult for the two guarded girls, they began to open up and talk to each other. They became each others rocks. They became inseparable.

Santana yawned and leaned back against her now upright bed. "Wasn't a nightmare" she mumbled, "it was a Quinn dream". She sighed and closed her eyes. Glad that she had convinced the blonde to go home last night, instead of crashing in the tiny room like Addison. _Technically, Addy kind of made her leave _she mused.

Addison frowned. She was glad it wasn't a nightmare about the club, but the Quinn dreams messed with her friends head too. She patted the latinas outstretched legs and moved them over, sliding up the small bed and wrapping her left arm around the smaller girls shoulder. "wanna tell me about it?" she questioned. Although Santana knew it wasn't a question.

"It was about the day she told me she loved me...the day I said it back." Santana closed her eyes and leaned into her best friends chest. As Addison brought her other arm around her she smiled a little and sighed in contentment. "I'm glad I have you Addy...I know I don't say it a lot. But I love you...I dunno what I'd do without you" The mousey blonde squeezed her a little and placed a smiling kiss into her friends hair. "even if you are freakishly tall for a girl and have creepy cat eyes". Added the latina.

Addison let out a loud laugh that vibrated through her chest. "Way to ruin a precious moment S!". She chuckled.

As the room fell silent, the taller girl added. "I will always be here for you San. You mean more than family to me. I love you with my whole being and I'll protect you from everything I can.". She felt the smaller girl sniffle in her embrace before adding. "Even though I know pre schoolers that are taller than you and you can't ride motorbikes because really, you're a little lame".

Santana let out a watery giggle before repeating Addison's previous words. "Way to ruin a precious moment Ad's!".

Both girls giggled before silence coated the room and they drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQS

Quinn looked at her phone again. It was sat directly in front of her on the oak work surface of her kitchen island. _Just call her damn it!_ She scolded herself. On the screen was a picture of Brittany. The dancers number underneath. Quinn wanted answers. And she wanted to shout. Hell, she wanted to scream and cry and hit things and laugh. She was pretty sure the past few days had turned her slightly bipolor.

With a final burst of courage she snapped up her phone and pressed dial. Her hand gripped it tightly and she could feel the rubber case pull out of shape under the pressure.

After the fifth ring she had ran out of courage and was about to hang up, when Brittany's cheerful voice rang through the speaker

"Quinny! I was gonna call you later! It feels like forever since we spoke"

The shorter blonde could hear the smile in her friends voice. _Am I still her friend? _She thought. "Britt...I need...we need to talk." she coughed out. Silence sounded on the line for a moment.

"Q. Are you ok? You sound...sad...or angry...no, both." Nothing but concern emitted from the blue eyed girls voice.

"That's because I am Brittany". Using the dancers full name felt foreign to the Yale graduate, but she was angry and upset, she didn't want to afford the taller girl any comfort. "I saw Santana on Tuesday" she heard a gasp but carried on. "I want to see you. You owe me 5 years of explaining.". Her voice was cold and harsh. Reminiscent of her old HBIC days.

Brittany coughed then shakily replied. "I'm guesting in a class at Juliard on Monday. Call me then. I'll be in New York till Tuesday night.".

Quinn nodded. "You better pick up Brittany." She urged. "I will call you Monday." and with that she hung up. Not wanting the taller blonde to notice the tremble in her voice.

She had pushed Santana away in high school. But in senior year they had managed to rebuild a friendship from the ruins of what Quinn destroyed, only for the blonde to choose a broken Brittany's side over a story she never had the full details of. Again pushing the latina away. And now she was losing another best friend.

Slowly she slid down the cabinet till she hit the floor. Pulling her knees into her chest, she sobbed over the chaos that was unraveling around her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all for being awesome and checking my story out. I still can't believe how many of you like it! I'm so glad some of you guys like Addison! :) The reason nobody tried to contact Santana will slowly become clear in the next few chapters.**

**Also you will get more of Quinn and San's high school story along with a dash of Addy 's past.**

**Thanks again. Hope you likey.**

**Daisy x**

Quinn stood at the doorway to Santana's room clutching a bouquet of red tulips, which were Santana's favorite. She had been stood there for around five minutes, smiling at the inane bickering coming from the two girls inside. Finally after their little fight over which power puff girl was the best. _Addy is so not as scary as I thought. _The blonde cleared her throat. Two sets of eyes snapped towards her and she smiled as she stepped in.

Adddison cleared her throat and looked at Santana. "Ok. I'm gonna go take a wizz" she said, causing the brunette to scrunch up her nose. The tall girl stood and squeezed her friends foot as she passed the bottom of the bed. She paused in front of a quiet Quinn for a moment, whispering. "Behave blondie". Before pushing slightly passed her and out the door.

Quinn smiled as the younger girl left the room. "You're gonna have to get a muzzle for that one" she joked. Santana giggled.

"I couldn't find any that came in mega bitch size". she shrugged, her attention slowly drifting to the flowers in Quinn's hand. The blonde followed her gaze and coughed a little. Raising them up and shrugging.

"flowers...for you". She paused awkwardly and chastised herself. "obviously..." She whispered, stepping up the latinas side. "I remember you used to like red tulips and I thought they'd brighten up your room". She held the bouquet out as a small blush crept up her cheeks.

Santana smiled widely and took them off the blonde. "They're beautiful Q". She said whilst raising them to her nose and smelling them.

Quinn smiled brightly and brushed a strand of hair behind the shorter girls ear. "Not as beautiful as you S". Instantly she snatched her hand away and used it to cover her mouth. Eyes wide she began to ramble. "Oh..San...shit, that just came out. I...please...it's true but i shouldn't have said it..I'll go" she finalised, stepping back a little. "Yea, I should go". As the blonde stepped back again. A petite hand wrapped around her wrist.

Santana looked up at Quinn. Her chest tight and her heart beating fast. But still she was certain in her decision. "please don't leave Q." she whispered.

Quinn looked at the brunette. "I'll stay as long as you want me". The blonde whispered back.

The meaning of their words not lost on either girl. A moment of silence passed over the girls as Santana released Quinn's wrist from her grip.

The blonde silently reached out and took the flowers from the latinas grasp, quietly she made her way around the room, retrieving the still empty water jug from yesterday and filled it in the small basin in the corner. Gently she placed the tulips inside and positioned them on the small night sang next to Santana's bed.

The latina smiled again. "I know your game Fabray!" She joked as the blonde looked on slightly worried. "are those flowers really for me or are they purely a way of stopping Addy throwing jugs of water over you!?".

The blonde let out a chuckle. "Somehow. I don't think that would stop her...Do you!?". Santana shook her head and Quinn laughed. "didn't think so.". The Yale graduate pulled a chair up to the bed and sat, crossing her legs and placing her hands in her lap.

Santana could see the indecision on the taller girls face. "Out with it Lucy Q" . She demanded.

The blonde tried to feign innocence, but hearing the latinas old nickname for her set her off balance . Stalling she looked around the room. A disgruntled and slightly adorable whine from her former cheerioes co captain brought her attention back. "I was wondering." She looked at the ground. "How...". She shook her head. "what the doctors have said...if you're ok.". Her eyes found Santana's and she didn't like what she saw.

The latina smiled sadly. "I'm due my results today. By the look on Doctor vampires face yesterday, I don't think its gonna be good news"

Santana's words hit Quinn like a punch in the gut. She swallowed a lump in her throat and changed the subject. "Doctor vampire!?". She asked incredulously, eliciting a giggle from the girl propped up in bed.

"He ordered like, a hundred viles of blood yesterday." She answered. "It's totally suspicious" She added seriously before shrugging. "I think he drinks them".

A full belly laugh escaped Quinn's mouth. The shorter girl joining in after a moment. "God San...I've missed you so much".She said breathlessly. Immediately the brunettes laughter stopped, and Quinn saw a dark look cross her eyes.

"You don't get to say that Q". Whispered the latina. Her eyes drifting to her now fidgeting hands. "You could have called. Or text.". She gritted her teeth. "Fuck, you could have facebooked me!". She turned her misty eyes to Quinn.

The blonde bit her bottom lip. She knew this was going to come up eventually. She just wished it was further down the line. "I tried San...but your phone was cut off, you hadn't used Facebook in months...I didn't know where you where.."

The latina chuckled darkly. "2 months Q". She sighed. "My phone was connected for two months before it was cut off Quinn!". Santana's voice became irritated. "And 'I HADN'T USED FACEBOOK IN MONTHS!? Pathetic Q...I checked my account every fuckin day!". Her voice began to quiver as she released her pent up anger. "Not one of you...not one single person tried go get a hold of me Quinn!". The shorter girl paused, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. "Not Mercedes, not Puck...Not even Kurt!". Her voice cracked at the mention of the boys name. " Britt". The latina stumbled painfully over her ex girlfriends name. "Brittany must have given you all a real good story..." she shook her head. "The worst thing is". She added. "I expected it from certain people...I knew I wasn't the most loved person...but you Quinn...". Another tear escaped her eye and ran down to her chin. "I thought...I thought you cared".

The blonde opened her mouth to protest, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned in her seat to meet the threatening gaze of Addison.

"Visiting time is over". Ground out the obviously irritated girl. She then stepped to Santana's side folding her arms.

"No." Answered Quinn defiantly. Standing and mirroring the taller girls pose.

"It wasn't a suggestion blondie.". She spat, stepping forward. "It's best if you leave. I don't wanna mess that pretty face of yours up".

Quinn found herself yet again stepping back from the intimidating girl. She knew better than to confront her. Especially when it was over the girl who occupied the hospital bed. But her heart overruled her head on this occasion. Straightening up she prepared herself. "How about you take your creepily overprotective ass out that door and find yourself an actual girlfriend you can stake claim to, rather than smothering the one behind you, who, obviously is not interested in your skanky self".

Quinn didn't feel her feet disappear from under her, she didn't feel her back hit the wall. She didn't even hear Santana's cries for it all to stop. All she would fully remember was the regret for those words she spoke, a bruise forming around her jaw would serve as a reminder. Suddenly she felt her ass hit a plastic chair. Looking around in a daze she realised she was in the corridor outside of Santana's room. A fuming Addison standing over her.

"Do not ever, EVER! Insinuate shit like that!" Growled the tattooed girl as she let go of Quinn's light blue cardigan. "Santana is my best friend. My family. And I will do _anything_ to protect her." she turned and headed back to the room as Quinn became aware of anguished sobs emitting from it's occupant.

Addison stopped for a moment before looking the blonde directly in the eyes. "You're fucking up Fabray...don't make me do something I'll regret". And with those final words she stepped inside the room closing the door violently behind her.

The blonde Sat dazed. Her right hand drifting up to her throbbing jaw. _Oh shit. _She thought to herself. _Dumbass._


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi, I've managed to squeeze a short update out for ya. Enjoy!**

**The beginning of the end.**

Quinn checked her watch for the fifth time that minute. Her foot tapped impatiently against the table leg she was seated by. Sighing, she looked out the window of the retro diner onto the damp New York streets, getting lost in the bustle of people running for shelter. The chair opposite her scraping pulled her away from her people watching. She turned her head to see a tired looking Brittany gracefully move into the seat.

Both girls sat in silence for a moment. Brittany noticing a bruise along Quinn's sharp jaw line that the girl had obviously tried to cover up. She wondered how the shorter girl got it before she spoke. "I know you're pissed Q. And I know you wanna talk, but before we do...I just wanna tell you that you're important to me and I don't wanna lose you". The dancer then nodded to herself and folded her hands on the table in front of her.

Quinn swallowed the lump in her throat. She felt the same about Brittany, but she didn't know if she could forgive the girl for lying to her and everyone else for so many years.

_**Quinn had searched high and low for Santana and Brittany. She could have sworn she saw the latina talking to Mercedes a few minutes ago. Grumbling to herself she slowly made her way into the school building, heading for the choir room. Her destination changed however when she heard a sob echo down the hallway. **_

_**Turning the corner her stomach dropped. Brittany was hunched over on her knees, crying and mumbling incoherent words. The shorter girl hurried to her side and dropped to her knees scooping the distraught girl into her arms. "Britt...what's wrong" she asked, worry seeping through her voice. The dancer mumbled Santana's name before releasing another heartbreaking sob. Quinn held her tighter and began to rock her back and forth. She looked around for the brunette but was greeted by the form of Finn Hudson sloping towards them, a guilty look on his face. **_

_**After a few minutes Quinn had managed to calm the distraught girl down as Finn stood awkwardly beside them. Wordlessly, the shorter girl stood and held out her hand for the dancer who took it. They walked in silence towards the nearest classroom. Pushing open the door, Quinn guided Brittany to a seat and released her hand. The taller girl sat as Quinn leaned against the table opposite and Finn hovered by the door. **_

_**Brittany btook a calming breath and spoke. "S..Sanny br, broke up with me."she whimpered. Quinn's eyes widening in shock. **_

_**"What!..why!?" The validictorian couldn't believe what she had just heard. Santana adored Brittany. **_

_**"I...She..." The taller girl stumbled over her words. Finn stepped forward and cut in.**_

_**"I overheard. Santana told Brittany she couldn't wait for her. That her not graduating put too much pressure on her." The football player paused, trying to pull a feasible lie from his brain. "She said Britt was destined to stay in lima. San said she was better than that. That she was gonna conquer the world. She didn't want Brittany holding her back...so she dumped her." Finn smiled to himself before adding. "Britt told her she loved her, but San just ignored her. Told her it was a 'crappy high school fling' then just walked away"**_

_**Quinn looked from Brittany to Finn and back again. "Britt...is...did she.."A sob from the taller girl cut her off and Quinn dropped to her knees, pulling the dancer into an embrace. **_

_**The blue eyed girl mumbling "I love her, I told her I loved her" over and over into the crook of Quinn's neck.**_

_**Finn looked on; feeling sorry for Brittany. But also smiling a smug smile inside, he'd managed to yet again tear the bitchy latina down. Today was a good day.**_

Brittany had watched as Quinn disappeared into her own head, wondering what the girl was thinking. The dancer guessed Quinn now knew her ex girlfriends side of the story...why else would they be here, and she was scared of losing the shorter blonde from her life and she knew what happened with this conversation was pivotal to making sure that didn't happen. With her heart thumping in her chest, she spoke. "The day it happened...the day you found me...I couldn't function..I didn't know what to do". She sighed tiredly.

Quinn glared at her. "you lied Britt!". Hazel eyes bore into blue. "You told me she said all that..._shit..._and you let me get angry at her!". The shorter girl was quickly becoming furious. "I cut her out of my life for five years.._..FIVE YEARS BRITT!". _She closed her eyes tightly in frustration. Opening them to see a teary eyed Brittany. "Why couldn't you have told me the truth?".

The dancer shook her head, bottom lip trembling. "I don't know...I, I was scared...I couldn't have you hate me...I needed you". The taller girl jumped in shock as Quinn slammed her hands down hard on the table.

"_SANTANA _NEEDED ME!". Quinn was officially in anger mode. "You followed Finn's stupid lie and built on it over the years. Watching as everyone Santana held close and loved turned their backs on her...she has been alone and in pain for so long...while you". She laughed sarcastically. "Whilst you got to keep her friends, dance your way around the world and fall in love again...". Quinn stood as Brittany opened her mouth to speak. "DON'T BRITT" . She snapped, pointing her finger at the girl. "I don't want to hear your excuses. Not now anyway.". The Yale graduate stepped away from the table. "I'll call you in the morning when I've calmed down. We can talk more then.". With a final sigh Quinn added. "I'm really disappointed in you B..". She smiled sadly and walked out of the diner, leaving a devastated Brittany in her wake.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQS

It bad been two days, well 56 hours to be precise. 56 hours of begging, pleading attempted bribing and eventually sulking, since her best friend had spoken to her. Addison was devastated. She knew she'd lost her temper with Quinn, but coming back and finding Santana upset had set her on edge, then the words that spewed from the blondes mouth like poison...it was a recipe for disaster. The tattooed girl was currently sat watching the latina sleep. The older girls pain medication practically knocking her out. A light knocking at the door called her attention. She smiled as the short nurse she had met the other day walked in. "Hey Joan" she greeted. The older woman smiled and waved as she walked in, coming to a stop at the foot of the bed.

"You're here more than me girl". She lightly chastised. Addison shrugged and turned her attention back to her sleeping friend. Joan had been looking out for the young girl since she first met her on Thursday night/Friday morning, after her little altercation with the wall. "Have you eaten yet?". She questioned softly. The tattooed girl didn't answer, she knew that was a 'No'. Joan sighed and made her way over to the tired looking girl and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "she'll come round honey, you'll see"

Addison sighed and quickly wiped a tear away that had the audacity to escape. "She's never locked me out for this long" she whispered, not trusting her voice. "I punched the girl she loves...I deserve it...but it hurts.". Joan looked on sympathetically, knowing the story already. "I don't blame her for being angry, but it feels like she's choosing Quinn over me...I think I'm losing her." She confessed. A whimper escaping her mouth at the thought.

Joan smiled sadly and brushed a comforting hand over the seated girls head. "Don't be silly honey. I've witnessed you two together.". She knelt in front of Addison , taking with her hands in her own. "If there's such a thing as friend soul mates, you girls are the shining example.". Addison smiled at the comment. "Remember that she's tired and she's scared, she's lashing out and focusing it all on you.". She squeezed the younger girls hands. "she's doing that because she knows you will stand there and take it, that you won't leave.". Slowly the nurse stood, heading for the door. "Take everything she throws at you honey, she's needs you.". Pausing at the doorway she continued. " Now I'm gonna go grab you some food from..." she was cut off by a high pitched beeping coming from the machine hooked up to Santana's heart rate. Quickly rushing back, she checked it before hitting the red button next to the latina's bed.

Addison stood up and froze in fear. She watched as nurses and doctors rushed into the room, she shouted as she was dragged out by two orderlies and she cried as she pulled out her phone, pulling up Quinn's number and pressing dial.

**A/N. **

**Sooooo. What do ya think? Is Santana gonna be ok? Should Quinn forgive Brittany? Shall I have pasta for lunch? **

**All very important questions! Let me know what you think I should do.**

**Loadsa hugs.**

**Daisy x**


	13. Chapter 13

**Helllooo again! You will all be glad to know...I had pasta for lunch! Lol. I totally woulda shared it with you, but as it's kinda impossible I was hoping an update would satisfy you! :D**

**As always, A HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGE thanks to all of you who reviewed. I think I love you! ;D**

**Thanks for reading and following too guys! You all seriously put a huge smile in my face! Anywho...on with the next chapter**

**Moments .**

Quinn shrugged her leather biker style jacket off as she stepped through the door to her apartment. She was still seething from her brief conversation with Brittany, the rain on her walk home not helping to improve the blondes mood. Grumpily she stomped to the kitchen and pulled a kettle onto the stove, hoping some camomile tea would calm her.

The law graduate slumped onto a bar stool as she waited for the water to boil. _How could B lie to me...to everyone like that! For so long!?_ The blonde dropped her head to the work surface and began to repeatedly bang it lightly against the oak. _How could I just believe her like that!? _She groaned and stilled her movements. _But why would I not?_. Sitting upright she shook her head. _Why can't this just be a terrible, tragic dream!?. _A vibration in her pocket stopped her inner ramblings. The hazel eyed girl stood and pulled her phone from her skinny jeans, frowning when she didn't recognise the number. She debated whether or not to answer the call before thinking _screw it _and swiping the green button.

"Hello" she said dubiously. Aware of several different tones beeping in the background.

"Quinn...it's Addy" Came the trembling voice of her part time enemy.

"Addison...is Santana ok!?". Her mind travelling straight to the laying as a sinking feeling started in her stomach.

A breath came through the line as Addison tried to calm herself. "I...I dunno. S, she was sleeping then her heart...I..". The taller girl sobbed. "Fuck Quinn...they're in there now..and I'm out here..I..". Another cry sounded over the phone and Quinn's heart broke a little. "I'm scared".

The blonde was already moving before her brain registered where she was going. "Ok Addy...I'm on my way" She said calmly, even though her legs had turned to jelly and her heart was going a mile a minute. "Just try to calm down, I'll be there in 10 minutes ok. San's strong. She'll be ok". A sniffle greeted her and she smiled a little, glad she had managed to calm the girl.

"Thanks Q...but please..you gotta hurry. I, they...it's gone quiet in there"

The blood drained from the blondes face . "I'll be there in a minute. Stay strong.". Everything after that became a blur.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQS

Addison was at the end of her rope. She wanted to scream, shout, punch things, cry, get drunk, sleep...anything but be here at this moment. _Please be ok. Please be ok. Please be ok. Please be ok. _Begged the tattooed girl. _You have to fight Tana! FIGHT!_ Fresh tears sprang from her green eyes as she clenched her good hand into a fist. The tall girl could feel her fear turning into anger. She began to pace frantically, it didn't help. Her frustration was rising and fueling the girls need to release her anger. Stopping at the end of the corridor, she raised her fist, ready to punch through the small window, but a voice stopped her.

Quinn saw it happen in slow motion. She saw the athletic girl stride angrily down the hallway. She saw her stop and stiffen up. She saw the exhausted girl fight with herself, then she saw her raise her fist. The blonde began to run whilst calling out to her. "Addison. Don't. You. Dare!" She bellowed down the hall. Thankfully it worked.

The younger girl turned. Quinn's breath caught as she slowed to a halt in front of her. The blonde saw pain, worry, anger and fear etched onto the girls face. "Oh, Addison". She breathed. Even though the last time they were together Quinn received a lovely new bruise, she still felt for the girl. The Yale graduate saw how much of herself Addison put into Santana. She saw how hard she fought for her and to protect her. This was killing the younger girl. Without hesitation the blonde pulled her into a hug.

The tattooed girl remained stiff for a moment, before wrapping her arms around Quinn and hugging her back. They both needed this. After a few seconds, both girls pulled away. Addison's gaze traveled up the long corridor past Quinn's shoulder and to the latinas room where two doctors emerged.

Quinn turned and saw the same. "Come on. Lets go talk to them.". She began to walk away but stopped when she realised the younger girl wasn't following. Reaching back she took Addy 's hand and pulled her forward. The closer they got, the harder the girl squeezed Quinn's hand. It was becoming painful. _Why is she so damn strong!? _Thought the shorter girl. A thought that was forgotten in a moment when the two doctors turned and greeted them. When that happened everything became numb.

A ringing sounded through Addison's ears as she watched the doctors mouth move. The rock chick only picking up certain words. '**heart failure' 'oxygen' 'transplant'. **This wasn't happening. Not to her. Not to her amazing, awesome, kick ass best friend. No. It wasn't. She felt herself pull away from Quinn. The ringing getting louder. Everything seemed to slow and speed up at the same time. She had to get out. She couldn't be here. So she turned and she ran. Not stopping for Quinn's shouts. Not slowing to open doors. She just ran and ran. She couldn't stay there.

Quinn watched in shock as Addison pulled away and bolted out of sight. She tried to catch her, shout her, stop her. But the taller girl slipped away. Returning to the concerned looking doctors she thanked them. Reassuring them her 'friend' would be ok. Shortly after they parted ways, leaving a lost Quinn staring into the room her one time girlfriend lay in. _She's alive. She'll wake up. _The blonde reassured herself as she strode into the room and to the latinas side. _Oh God, San!. _She cried out internally. She dropped into a seat and shuffled closer to the bed, picking up the latinas left hand and kissing it. The shorter girl was sedated right now and would remain unconscious for at least 4 hours. So Quinn did something she hadn't since her accident. She prayed.

At some point during her prayers, begging God, Jesus and anybody else that was listening, the former cheerleaders head dropped to the hospital bed and an uncomfortable slumber overtook her. The girls hand still gripping the brunettes.

_**"Saaaaaaannn!" Whined Quinn. "I'm hungryyy...hurry up!". The blonde was sat in the Lopez 's living room waiting for the latina to let her into the kitchen. **_

_**"One more mintute babe". Called the girl in question. **_

_**"you said that ten minutes ago S!". Moaned the blonde.**_

_**"yea, well..I meant it this time" smiled Santana as she appeared in the doorway. **_

_**Quinn's eyes bugged out at the tight black and purple dress the latina was wearing. It dipped around every curve and toned muscle, accentuated her cleavage and stopped dangerously close to the top of her thighs. "Hope you're hungry baby". Purred the brunette, sparking a coughing fit from the slightly taller girl. **_

_**Quinn couldn't answer, she just nodded frantically whilst patting her chest. Eventually smiling as Santana took her hand and lead her through to the kitchen. But they didn't stop there. Quinn caught a mischievous look on the brunettes face as she lead them outside. Looking from the shorter girl to the garden her heart skipped a beat.**_

_**There on the decking where the Lopez's ridiculously giant bbq usually stood was a table for two. Decorated with yellow roses and red tulips, a white cotton cloth hung over it. 3 candles of different sizes sat jn the middle, flickering gently in the warm evening air. Around the decking Quinn noticed Santana had hung fairy lights and soft music played from an idock in the corner. Then the blonde noticed two plates consisting of pancakes and crispy bacon sat on the table. Her eyes watered with happy tears the latina pulled her the table and helped her sit, before going to the opposite side and slipping into her own chair. **_

_**"San...this is..". She paused trying to think of the best way to describe what she felt, what she saw. How grateful she was. But seeing a look of worry cross the beautiful latinas face , she stopped pondering. "It's perfect San...just like you." The blonde smiled as she saw relief cross the girls face. "And you made my favorite...and got my favorite flowers...and red wine!" She squeeled taking a sip. **_

_**Santana smiled widely. Quinn looked so beautiful and content at that moment. The words just flew out her mouth. "Be my girlfriend Q" she asked, hand reaching across the table and holding the blondes. **_

_**Quinn paused and placed her wine glass down, looking from their now joined hands then up to Santana's beautiful dark eyes. Smiling she nodded. "Of course my sweet...Forever and a day baby."**_

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS QSQSQ

Addison was drunk. She knew it. After all this is what she had set out to achieve, but it wasn't working. She couldn't forget. She HAD to forget! Stumbling slightly, she made her way to the next bar. She strode with purpose inside and took a seat near the exit. As she waited for the barman to make his way over to her, a tall darkish haired guy sat next to her. She sighed inwardly, not in the mood for attempted pick ups.

The barman made his way over. "Whiskey, straight and a bud please" She mumbled, not surprised the the douche next to her chimed in for the same and offered to pick up her tab. Turning she placed the biggest, freakiest fake smile onto her face. "I don't take drinks from strangers" She said in a sickly sweet tone to match her smile.

The guy smiled goofily and held out his hand. "Well let me introduce myself". He shrugged. "I'm Finn. Finn Hudson."

Addison saw red...then everything went black.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello again. :) sorry for only updating twice yesterday, I'm currently training for a marathon and a twelve mile assault course race. Yesterday the unthinkable happened and I hurt my foot really badly, so I was whisked away for xrays and treatment. Which left no time for updates o_O. I'm devastated at the moment and really angry with myself, but I'm sure adding a few chapters and knowing you guys are enjoying them will cheer me up. Reading your reviews from the last couple already has. :)))) **

**Soooo, here goes. **

**Much love ;)**

**Daisy x**

**Breakable.**

Slowly Quinn became aware of a distant, steady beeping. She felt a hand caressing her own, another running gently over her hair. The beeping got closer and louder as she slowly awoke from her slumber. Then, like a bucket of ice, it all hit her. _Addison_'s _phone call. Santana_'s _heart failure. Addison running away. _She shot upright, her back popping and snapping in protest of the sudden movements, but the blonde didn't care.

Wide hazel eyes locked with bloodshot chocolate and Quinn sighed in relief. "San...". She whispered, hating how weak her voice was.

Santana still held Quinn's hand in her left, she squeezed it weakly. "wha...what...". The latina began coughing.

Quinn stood quickly, pulling a bottle of water from her bag and opening it. "Small sips S.". Advised the blonde as she held the bottle to the girls lips. Soon the latina had had enough and Quinn pulled the bottle away, placing it on the stand next to the bed and sitting down again.

"what happened". Croaked the ill girl. The blonde shook her head, eyes filling with tears.

"I'...I don't know babe...I, I'll go get a doctor for you." The blonde stood to leave, but a weak hand on her wrist stopped her in her tracks. So reminiscent of the last time the girls met.

"Don't bullshit me Q...Just lay it...lay it on me". The brunette raised her chin in defiance and she knew she had won from the look in the other girls eyes.

Quinn yet again took her seat. Her hand intertwining with Santana's. She needed to feel the girl, assure herself that she was awake. That she was _alive! _After collecting herself the blonde held onto the shorter girls hand tighter. "Your heart San...it's weak. The pills you took...they think they damaged it. It keeps beating too fast..they keep having to shock it. They were worried about you not getting enough oxygen...that your heart wasn't pumping enough blood...they think you may need to go on the donor list.". Quinn bowed her head as she finished, a lone tear running down her porcelain face and onto the pink bed sheet below.

Santana's world had stopped for a moment. Her heart wasn't working properly. _It's broken. _She internally laughed at how ironic her current situation was. _Donor list. _Rang through her mind. She was scared, in fact she was petrified. The broken girl regretted overdosing more than anything. She didn't want to be left with a half life. Even though the past 5 years have been hell and she has suffered unthinkable pain, she had met one of the most genuine, caring people to exist. A person who helped make the good days outweigh the bad. Someone who saw something in her, a spark, remnants of the flame that once burned inside with passion. Addison had helped her through so much already. Hope filled the latina, she didn't want to die, she'd told Addison the same. She knew her friend would help her, give her strength and push her forward. With Quinn back in her life and her best friend by her side, she would make it. Santana Lopez would survive and become stronger. "Where's Addy?". She questioned, her eyes drifting to the closed door then back to Quinn.

The blonde froze. "I...I don't know..."

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQQSQSQS QSQSQ

It was if she were watching it happen from above. She saw him hold out his hand. She saw him shrug. Then she heard it. That name. One half of the team that set her girl on a path to self destruction. Again the world around her became fast and slow at the same time.

She felt herself lunge forward from her stool, colliding with his heavy frame. Both of them tumbling to the ground. She felt her face hit his chin as they hit the sticky floor with a thud. Before the pain from that set in her arm was already cocked back and she released an almighty, bone crunching punch to his nose. His scream of pain muffled under the white noise playing through her ears.

She didn't stop. Pain shooting through her broken hand as she alternated punches.

His hands were raised covering his face, he managed to send a sharp, shocking elbow into her temple. The tattooed girl swayed, she felt blood pour from her cheek. _How many hits had he got in!? _ slowly her punches and jabs were becoming weaker, she was tiring.

Strong muscular arms wrapped around her waist and hoisted her into the air. She kicked and screamed, writhed and spat. She had to kill him. He was Finn. Finn fuckin Hudson. He'd bet Brittany to get San to fall in love. He'd helped break her heart. She had to break him!

But another set of arms joined the ones already around her. The next thing she knew she was outside. Then she was in a car. The back of a car. A car with a cage separating her from the front. _Oh fuck._ It was a police car.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQS

Santana looked at Quinn in shock. The blonde had just informed her of the events that had taken place whilst she was unconscious. Her mind was whirring a million miles a minute. She remembered how she had blocked the girl out. How she had ignored every grumble, every bribe, every plea and every watery apology.

Two days the latina had shut her friend out. And now Addison wasn't there. She had left. _Again. _

"Stop whatever is running through that head of yours San.". Commanded Quinn. The brunettes gaze focused on her now. "She just needed space. She was scared for you...we both were...are.". The blonde smiled sadly. "She'll come back. I know it.".

Santana wasn't so sure. "After she hit you...I..". The brunette shook her head. "I wouldn't talk to her. I was so fuckin angry. She had no right...she's been on your back since you met..and I pushed her away..got pissed because she was being protective.". Her head dropped. "She's probably gone for good...wouldn't blame her.". Mumbled the former cheerleader.

Quinn's initial joy of hearing Santana stick up for her, get angry for her, with her best friend was short lived. The doubt that crossed the girls face hit her hard, like a punch in the gut. The blonde knew she was the one to plant that seed. That fear of rejection. Brittany and Finn added the water, and now it was as visible as a 100 year old redwood. Opening her mouth to speak, the sound of Alicia Keys cut her off.

Blushing slightly and apologizing, she pulled her phone from her bag. Now recognising the number she answered instantly. "Addison!". She said happily. Curiosity and relief flooded Santana's face. "Where are you?! San is awake.".

"OH THANK FUCK.."

The tattooed girls joyous shout was heard by Santana as Quinn pulled the phone away from her ear. The blonde shook her head then continued. "Are you coming back?". She looked shyly at the girl in front of her. "S misses you.". She added quietly. The latina frowning at the admission made on her behalf.

"I miss her too." Sighed Adddison. "But i'm kind of in a jam Q.".

The blonde tilted her head and urged the other girl to continue.

"You see...I kinda, maybe...well I am.."

"Just spit it out girl before I put my hand down this phone and kill you!" Growled Quinn.

Addison chuckled. "you been spendin too much time with me blondie.". Another breath came through the line. "I'm in trouble. Can you come bail me outta jail?.".

Quinn laughed, she laughed hard and loud. Santana looked on in puzzled wonder. "J...Ja...Jail! You've been gone.." the blonde looked at her watch. "7 and a half hours and you're in jail!?". Addison grumbled about it technically being a holding cell in a police station, causing Quinn to laugh harder. "O...Ok, I will be there..wi, within the hour...ha..you're special girl." she wheezed out after laughing so hard.

After getting the address Quinn ended the call and looked up to the now furious latina lay in bed.

Standing she leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'll be back soon.". She smiled at the shocked look on her former co captain's face and backed out of the room waving goodbye.

Santana sat in shock for a moment, her hand raising up to where Quinn's lips touched her skin momentarily. A smile crept onto her face as she felt the old familiar tingle that the blondes lips never failed to cause.

**So there's a few things that are gonna go down in the next couple of chapters, I just needed this one the build up to them. Hope ya liked. There will be more to come today. :)**

**Daisy x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Update number two! This is just a little dip into Addison's past. Its by no means the full story, but I wanted to provide something to show you where her rage issues initiated from. Also I will be introducing a couple of the glee characters, Kurt will be one of them...I know at least one of ya wanted that...so, your wish is my command. **

**This chapter is a bit dark and possibly triggering.**

**Thanks again for the reads, reviews, follows and favorites! **

**Daisy x**

Dried blood covers her fist and her plaster cast. Her head is banging, from a mixture of concussion and alcohol. Her cheek throbs with her pulse, blood still lazily dripping from the deep gash that has been haphazardly covered with a piece of gauze and surgical tape.

They want to charge her with aggravated assault.

She shattered his nose, caused a hair line fracture of the right cheekbone and knocked 3 of his teeth out.

She would do it again if she saw him.

Quinn is in the interview room fighting for her as she sat in the holding cell.

_Quinn._ The girl who took Santana's heart and offered up her own...only to snatch it back and drop Santana's as she did. The girl ignored her best friend after damaging her precious, caring, fierce and loyal heart.

The girl who let the latina fall in love again with a different blonde.

_Brittany. _The girl who took Santana's heart into her hand and gripped it until it burst.

The girl who took a bet and helped destroy a beautiful person.

Addison knows how amazing Santana is. She saw it the first time they met. She could sense greatness, fire, passion...It was just burried under the darkness.

A darkness she helped clear. Months of building a tentative but fun, strong and awesome friendship. Building up the smaller girl. Making her see how truly special and strong she was.

Then it happened.

The Jazz club.

The darkness came back and it was impossible to clear it all.

How could she!? She had her own darkness. One so similar to what happened at the Jazz club.

Only this was her own father.

That's where she failed. She couldn't help Santana with this new darkness. She didn't know how.

Closing her eyes she drifted into a painful memory.

_**She was 13 when it first happened. **_

_**Addison limped home from school. Another day another fight. She was a target. She was tall and awkward with her height, she was skinny...like, not an inch of flesh you could pinch anywhere, kinda skinny. She loved science, studied hard. She had dreams of becoming a marine biologist. She had a passion for anything physical. She was on all the sports teams but was ignored by the girls who were meant to be teammates. This knocked her confidence, so she became quiet. All of this turned her into a target...and she hated it. **_

_**Quietly Addison slipped into the house. She was home late because of her bad leg. The bullies had beat her pretty hard today. **_

_**She knew she was in trouble. It was her turn to cook...it was always her turn to cook. **_

_**Entering the kitchen at the back of the house, she was greeted by her father. He was sat at the empty table with an empty plate in front of him. A bottle of cheap whiskey beside it. **_

_**She should have seen it. She was used to this. But today she was tired and already in pain. The plate hit her in the side, it bounced off her and onto the floor, shattering. **_

_**The young girl grunted and clutched her ribs. **_

_**Slowly she lowered herself to her knees and began to clear up the cheap white porcelain. This had been a routine since she could remember. Her father drank. Her father got angry. Her father hit her. Wash. Rinse. Repeat. **_

_**Today something changed. **_

_**As she picked up the pieces with shaking hands he aproached. She assumed he was gonna step over her and go drink in the den. But he didn't. **_

_**She cried out in pain as he unleashed an almighty kick to her ribs, dropping to the ground she let out a sob. **_

_**Again he kicked her. His steel toed boots causing a muffled crunch to come from her bones. **_

_**She couldn't breath. His hand reached down and tugged her to her feet, she whimpered in pain. She wondered what she'd done for him to be this angry. He threw her through the partition leading into the den, her slim frame colliding with the glass coffee table, as it shattered, glass punctured her skin through her thin tshirt. Her head hit the floor with a thud, the edges of the world slowly turning dark. She lost consciousness as her father hovered over her. A dark glint in his eye. **_

_**Slowly she began to come round.**_

_**She could feel a weight on her. Her head throbbed, her back was wet with blood, she couldn't breath, that weight again.**_

_**Her eyes shot open as she felt a painful pressure between her legs. **_

_**She gagged at the sight. **_

_**Her father was thrusting into her. **_

_**She felt numb. Her heart hammered in her chest. Spikes of pain shot through her abdomen. **_

_**Her father grunted her mothers name as he finished.**_

_**She remembered now. She left. A year ago today.**_

_**He stood, smirking as he pulled up his pants and buckled his belt.**_

_**"I think we just found a new family tradition" he slurred, before returning to the kitchen for his whiskey.**_

_**Addison lay exposed on the glass. Her eyes glassy as tears silently crept down her face.**_

The tall girl jumped back, landing on her ass. As she looked up she saw the concerned face of Quinn staring down at her. The blondes hand frozen where it had just nudged her shoulder. Addison didn't like the look the blonde was giving her. Like she'd already figured something out.

She stood slowly. Trying to shake the horrific memory. Just one of the countless her dear father left her before she ran away. Wiping a trickle of blood from her cheek, she forced a smile. "How long am I here for ma'am?" She joked.

The concerned look didn't move from Quinn's eyes as she spoke. "You're a free woman.".

Addison's eyes widened. "What!? HOW!?..I..".

Quinn smiled softly. "I called his brother, told him what went down at graduation...explained a few things, who you were to S...He convinced Finn to drop the charges.".

Addison's mouth dropped open. "I...I...". she stuttered before settling on a simple, "Thank you Quinn".

The blonde nodded graciously and gestured to the now open door. "Let's get you patched up so you can see San...You look like shit.". She added at the end.

"Bitch." Replied Addison without missing a beat.

Quinn smiled. This girl kept proving her unwavering loyalty to the woman she loved. The tattooed girl was really starting to grow on her.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQS

Addison had refused to get treated at the hospital. No matter how many times Quinn tried, the girl merely scowled and mumbled something about a nosey nurse called Joan.

Quinn had called through to Santana's ward to ask the nurses to inform their friend they will be a few hours. Quinn was then told the latina was sleeping and would be out cold till around 9am.

After a huge argument with Addison, she had convinced the girl to spend the night and rest up at her apartment.

That's how they ended up here.

The taller girl had just got out of the shower and was sat impatiently waiting for Quinn's so called_, kind of a doctor friend_ to arrive and stitch up the wound on her cheek. Her blood and beer stained clothing had been washed and was now drying, so she sat in nothing but a small tank and some boy shorts. Every few minutes she caught the blonde stealing glances at her.

After the 7th or 8th time she snapped. "WHAT QUINN!?".

The blonde looked at her guiltily before replying. "what was it like?". Addison looked at her with a puzzled face. Quinn elaborated. "Going all crazy on him like that? I would have paid good money to have witnessed him getting owned.".

The taller girl shrugged. "It was good, I guess". She sighed and turned to look out of the penthouse's large windows.

Quinn was a little worried. Addison was usually all fire and bite, but since she had picked the younger girl up from the precinct, she'd barely been able to get more than 5 words out of her.

Slowly she stood from the sofa and made her way over to the window seat where Addison was sat. Reaching out, she squeezed the girls shoulder. The blonde felt her tense, but she didn't move away. So she sat down next to the girl and released her soft hold.

Addison looked lost in thought as she gazed over the New York skyline. Quinn jumped in surprise as she spoke. "What do you wanna know blondie?". She looked at the shorter girl.

Quinn dropped her head a moment, before lifting it and meeting piercing green eyes. "I don't know...a lot of things I guess." she shrugged and mirrored Addison's pose as she looked out of the window, before turning back to the worried looking girl. "I wanna know stuff about you...I know you met San at a bar. I know you are possibly the most loyal friend anyone could wish for...I know you can throw a good punch.." Addison let out a chuckle at this. "I also know you ignore your own pain...But I don't know why...I just...You evade me Addison." She finished waving her hands then sighing.

The tattooed girl stood from the window seat and streatched. Her borrowed tank top riding up revealing old scars. She caught Quinn's eyes on them. "My good old pop". She offered. Quinn's cheeks turning pink knowing she'd been caught.

The taller girl sat with her back leaning against the window box. Quinn above her but not in sight. She couldn't look at the girl whilst she showed this side of herself. "Listen Q...I know Tana still loves you. I also know she's gonna get better. She's strong like that." A proud smile graced her lips as Quinn watched the side of the girls face.

Addison stared at a blank wall before carrying on. "You and San are gonna get together and I'm gonna make sure neither of you fuck it up.". She tilted her head to see the shocked expression of Quinn. "The rest you'll get to know over time. I'm always gonna be in that girls life...even when she's a beautiful Hollywood star..".

Quinn felt her eyes water at the belief in the younger girls voice.

Addison continued. "You're totally leaving me this apartment as a thank you though!"

Quinn snorted. "A thank you for what!?". She pushed the younger girl slightly with her foot.

"My approval duh!" She replied as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

Quinn laughed. "Well that's gonna take a while isn't it!". She smiled as Addison nodded. "Anyway..I live here..you can't have it!"

"You'll move to LA with S." Replied the taller girl instantly. A hint of sadness in her voice.

Quinn frowned a little, sliding off the seat and onto the floor with the rock chick. "I thought you said you'll always be in San's life?" she probed gently.

Addison shrugged, still looking forward at the plain wall. "I will...There's skype, and phone calls...even letters and shit."

"Addy..."

"I'm a fucked up person Quinn." she said honestly, locking her now misty eyes onto hazel ones. "You're back in Tana's life now...you can look after her better than me...it's time I started letting her go a little."

"you mean _ditching _her!". Snapped Quinn incredulously.

"No.." whispered Addison, her eyes dropping to her fidgeting hands. "I'll still fight for her, push her forward, protect her. I'll still love her and be around...just not as much..." She paused to wipe a tear. "I just can't hold her back anymore." she looked at Quinn with such truth in her eyes that it shocked the blonde. "I'm just a shitty drunk who was used as a fuck n cut toy by their daddy...San is a million worlds better than me...I helped keep her alive, now it's your turn to help her live her life Q".

Quinn was shocked. The girl in front of her had so many comforting levels, her heart ached for her. Reaching forward she took Addison's hand.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, both unsure of what to say. They were saved however when the buzzer rang. "Looks like your friend is here" mumbled the green eyed girl.

Quinn smiled a small smile and realeased their hands. "I'll go let her in. Go sit on the sofa" she said softly before walking to get the door.

**So whaddaya think!? Who is her **_**kind of a doctor **_**friend!? **

**Thanks for the get well wishes. I'm climbing the walls today because I can't run :(( So expect a fair few updates! Lol. **

**Love ya ;)**

**Daisy x**

**San will be up and about soon...I promise! ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you you thank you thank you thank you! **

**To show my gratitude, an update :)**

**Love ya ;)**

**Daisy x**

_.Could this little midget actually survive without noise coming from her mouth every 4 God damn seconds? _Thought thoroughly frustrated Addison.

Once Quinn answered the door, a loud squeal echoed around the apartment. The owner of the squeal was then ushered in and introduced to the tall girl.

Quinn then watched with amusement as Rachel Barbara Berry unpacked a high end sewing kit and explained in full detail to an obviously stunned Addison that one of her daddy's is a doctor and she had witnessed many of his techniques. Also that she was a dab hand at stitching thanks to her time when she starred on her off Broadway shows.

"Terrible budgeting you see." Tutted the short girl. "But now I am performing the lead in funny girl, on _actual Broadway, _which has actually been a dream of mine since I was old enough to sing, which was 2 btw. My daddies knew there and then I would be a star. So now I don't have to repair my own costumes. We have people for that."

The miniature diva smiled and actually sang been"Doooooonnnne" As she snipped the last of the thread. Holding a mirror up for the tattooed girl, she waited with baited breath for her approval.

"wow" Mumbled Addison. "It's...pink!"

Rachel's face dropped. "Is that all you can say?". Her tone was sad and she was pulling the biggest puppy dog face.

Quinn snorted as Addison's mouth gaped open and closed for a moment before she managed to speak.

"Urm ...it's really straight and I'm pretty sure it's gonna make my scar look the shit!?".

It sounded more like a question but it was enough to elicit another squeal from the Broadway star, causing the money blonde to close her eyes tight, pinch the bridge of her nose and shake her head.

_**2 hours later.**_

Quinn laughed loudly as Addison grumbled under her breath something about '_Berry' _and '_demon spawn'._.The similarities between San and Addison were startling. The blonde supposed that was why they were so close.

It had been an exhausting couple of hours for both Quinn and Addison, as they filled Rachel in on everything that had happened. Concerning Santana and Brittany, graduation and the cliff notes of the latinas current condition, leaving out the overdose. The starlette was shocked to hear about her hospital stay and insisted she be able to visit the girl.

Something Addison put a big red stop sign on. For now.

Eventually Rachel had announced she needed to go home and rest in preparation for her next show in a few days. She had hugged both girls goodbye and made them promise to meet up for drinks.

It was now almost midnight and Quinn's eyes were getting heavy.

"Go to bed Q. I'll wake you in the morning." Commanded the athletic girl. Her soft tone from their previous conversation gone.

Yawning, Quinn agreed and instructed her guest as to where the spare room was.

Slipping under her cool bed sheets the blonde sighed contentedly as she reached over to turn off the lamp. She paused momentarily to look at the picture on her bedside table. It was of Santana, Brittany and herself dancing in the choir room. All three girls were holding hands, heads tilted back and laughing. "Goodnight" Whispered Quinn, she then turned off the light and lay down. Falling into a dreamless slumber.

Quinn shot upright. She looked around the room as early morning light filtered through the blinds. She checked her watch and frowned at what had caused her to wake at 5:43am. The blonde was an early riser, but more of a 7am girl. Sighing, she lay back down and snuggled into her bed.

"No..."

Quinn sat up again, slowly this time. She listened, straining her neck towards her closed door.

"DON'T!"

The blonde shot out of her bed. The anguished cry from her frenemy fueling her with adrenaline. Grabbing an old paperweight she ran into the guest room, only to find it empty. Slowly the hazel eyed girl crept into the giant open plan living space.

Her heart stilled at the sight that greeted her. Addison lay curled up on one of the leather sofas. Her face contorted and her body writhing.

Quinn walked over to the girl and gently placed the paper weight on the floor. After another small whimper from the girl before her, she decided to try and gently wake her.

She failed.

Even though she barely touched the her, Addy bolted upright.

The tattooed girls chest rose and fell rapidly. Green eyes scanned the penthouse that was bathed in grey morning light, her good hand clutched the sofa, her casted one raised against her chest. Finally her tensed body relaxed.

Quinn saw as the girls face turned from terrified to indifferent. She watched as her walls instantly built up.

"Damn nightmare about the Yankies beating the Sox again!" Lamely joked the taller girl.

"Addison, you can talk.."

"DON'T Quinn!". Snapped the younger girl as she stood. "I'm gonna shower then I'm heading to the hospital." she turned and headed for one of the bathrooms, shouting over her shoulder "If you wanna see San, I suggest you forget what you saw.".

The one sided conversation finalised by the slamming of the solid bathroom door.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQS

_**It had been 3 months since Santana and Quinn had first kissed. 2 months since they had become girlfriends. And the brunette couldn't be happier. **_

_**They had decided to keep their relationship secret, knowing how closed minded the people of Lima were. But that didn't stop them from their daily make out sessions in the cheerioes' locker room before school started. Today was different though. **_

_**Quinn didn't show up. **_

_**In fact, the blonde didn't show up to school at all that day. **_

_**Santana had tried calling and txting her girlfriend, but she never got a reply. **_

_**The latina was worried.**_

_**That was until she heard Noah Puckerman bragging to his teammates that he managed to pop Quinn Fabray's proverbial cherry. **_

_**That day was the first and the last time Santana ever fell from the top of a pyramid. **_

_**After her painful practice had ended, The latina drove straight over to her girlfriends house. 'Puck was lying, Quinn's hot. He's just tryin to gain respect'. Excuse after excuse flooded the latinas brain as she pulled up outside the Fabray residence. **_

_**Taking a deep breath Santana ran up the drive and opened the front door.**_

_**Both the Lopez 's and the Fabray's had an open door policy for the respective girls, since they had practically grown up together and were inseparable.**_

_**Running up the stairs, Santana called out the blondes name. Thankful her parents weren't home.**_

_**Finally she reached Quinn's room. **_

_**She tapped lightly on the door before opening it slowly. **_

_**As she poked her head in, the latina saw her girlfriend sat in the centre of her bed. The blonde was holding a bear Santana had given her after their first kiss.**_

_**As the brunette walked in, Quinn raised her head. **_

_**Looking into bloodshot hazel eyes, the shorter girl knew Puck was telling the truth. **_

_**Instantly she turned and ran down the stairs. Only stopping when Quinn grabbed her wrist, yanking her back.**_

_**"No Quinn. You don't get to stop me walking away right now" Hissed the latina as she snatched her hand back.**_

_**The blondes hands dropped limply to her sides. "San...I..I'm so sorry..people were starting to talk..I.."**_

_**"YOU WHAT Q!?" The laying threw her hands in the air. "You thought you'd sleep with the schools biggest man whore, throw them off our scent!? HUH!?"she stormed over to the front door, pulling it open with force.**_

_**"Baby...please. I just went out in public with him..I wanted people to talk...I didn't want to sleep with him."sobbed the blonde.**_

_**Santana froze, turning round she reached for the girls hand. "Babe...Di...did he..."**_

_**Instantly Quinn shook her head no. **_

_**Santana dropped her hand like it was cursed.**_

_**"We had some beers on the way home...he started...we kissed...I...I was drunk Tana...I was stupid and drunk...I.." Quinn trailed off knowing how pathetic it all sounded. **_

_**Santana couldn't even look at her. A whimper escaped her mouth and she ran. **_

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQS

Santana slowly opened her eyes. Sunshine bathed the room. She blinked away the blurriness and slowly sat up.

"Let me help you" came the smooth voice of the girl she had just dreamt about.

Looking to her left she noticed Quinn. The blonde leaning forward and supporting her as she waited for the electronic bed to raise.

Once in place, Santana leaned back and smiled appreciatively. "Thanks Lucy Q".

Quinn blushed. "Anytime Tana"

A silence fell over the room for a moment before the latinas eyes locked onto a sleeping Addison on a small cot bed the nurses had donated since someone always seemed to sleep in the room. Quinn followed her gaze and offered an explanation.

"She didn't get much sleep last night."

Santana sighed. "Damn Yankies". She mumbled.

Quinn shook her head. She knew this was something for another day.

"OH MY GOD!" Whisper shouted the latina . Her eyes still on her best friend. "Is...are they _pink _stitches!?"

Quinn giggled. " Yes they are...courtesy of the Broadway star Rachel Berry"

The next few minutes were spent explaining how the tattooed girl ended up being arrested, how her charges were dropped. How Rachel fit in to it all.

"She was the only person I could think of!" Defended the blonde.

"Rachel Berry, Quinn! _Rachel Berry!?"_

"Hey, that girl has a freakish variety of skills!...Anyway. Don't blame me because your friend Is afraid of old lady nurses!"

Santana shook her head in disbelief. "I am not even touching that one".She said whilst giggling.

Quinn could see glimpses of the old Santana as they talked. The way her eyes lit up as she laughed, her sassy comments...she had to do it...she just couldn't wait any longer.

"Go on a date with me S." silence. "N..not now, obviously.". The blonde shook her head a little and released a breathy laugh. "When you get released...just one date.". Quinn took the latinas left hand and held it tightly. "I can't stand the thought of losing you again...of never kissing you again, never having the chance to fall asleep in your arms and wake up holding you in mine...Please Tana...Just give me a chance to prove how I feel."An air of desperation coloured Quinn's voice.

The latinas eyes were glued on their joined hands throughout Quinn's speach. When the blonde finished, she looked up with misty eyes.

The door burst open grabbing both girls' attention and causing Addison to fall off the small cot with a grunt.


	17. Chapter 17

**Calm before the storm.**

_"Go on a date with me S." silence. "N..not now, obviously.". The blonde shook her head a little and released a breathy laugh. "When you get released...just one date.". Quinn took the latinas left hand and held it tightly. "I can't stand the thought of losing you again...of never kissing you again, never having the chance to fall asleep in your arms and wake up holding you in mine...Please Tana...Just give me a chance to prove how I feel."An air of desperation coloured Quinn's voice._

_The latinas eyes were glued on their joined hands throughout Quinn's speach. When the blonde finished, she looked up with misty eyes. _

_The door burst open grabbing both girls' attention and causing Addison to fall off the small cot with a grunt. _

Without even opening her eyes Addison reached up to the cot and pulled the hospital issue blanket she was previously covered in over her. Mumbling something about _'Going Hulk' _ If it was Rachel Berry, the girl drifted back to sleep.

Santana and Quinn watched with amusement on their faces before turning back to the new occupant.

Clearing his throat he stepped forward. "Good to see you awake Miss Lopez." He held out his hand to the latina. Quinn loosened her grip on the girls left hand, but Santana held tight. Instead choosing to shake with her weaker right hand.

The gray haired man smiled. "Well. You're looking a lot better today my dear.". He smiled, slowly picking up her charts. "Your oxygen levels have improved dramatically. Although, they are still on the low side for your age group." He set the chart back down and pulled up a seat. "Now Miss Lopez...Tomorrow we will be sending you for an MRI to check how much damage your internal organs have suffered because of the overdose." He paused for a moment. "Also a psychiatric analysis must be performed, due to the nature of your admition.". Santana bowed her head, shame and fear running through her. "Our main concern is your heart. It appears to have sustained considerable damage and is quite weak at this time. The MRI scans will tell us more. Such as, if the damage is irreparable, or if we can do something about it.". The old doctor then patted his knees twice before standing. "I will see you tomorrow. Any questions you have will be answered then.". And with a wave he was gone again.

The latinas head was spinning. _Psyc analysis, MRI scans, irreparable damage. _A million and one things were running through her head. Her chest began to tighten. She couldn't do this. It was too much. Tests to see if she needed a new heart, tests to see if she was crazy, tests to see if her body would mend. Tests, tests, tests, tests, tests.

A small caress to her left hand stopped everything.

Her eyes found Quinn's. The blonde smiling softly at her.

The weight around her chest dissipating as she got lost in a sea of hazel. Light greens, baby blues and soft, chestnut browns merged together. Santana swore she could see flecks of gold in there too.

With just one touch, Quinn had managed to calm her.

Just on stroke on the back of her hand with her thumb. The latina was lost.

Could she do this again? Trust Quinn again...only to leave herself open to hurt? Or should she let her go.

The brunette knew the answer. She had known it since she was a high schooler.

"Yes." She blurted out.

Startling the blonde from her silent appreciation of the beauty before her. "Yes?" She asked quizzically.

Santana mentally face palmed. She took a breath and held Quinn's hand that little bit tighter. "Yes, I would love to go on a date with you Quinn."

Both girls had huge smiles on their faces.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQS

_**2 days later.**_

Quinn had been walking around with a permanent smile on her face since Santana had agreed to go a date with her. She was even smiling now as she rinsed pots off in the sink before placing them in the dishwasher. She _hated _doing the dishes!

The buzzer to her apartment rang. The blonde picked up a towel and walked to the door whilst drying her hands. Placing the towel over her shoulder she smiled and opened the door. Her smile faded. "Britt. What are you doing here!?". She questioned, not bothering to hide her displeasure.

"You didn't call me back. You said you'd call me Tuesday morning.". The dancer looked towards the floor. "I thought you were mad at me."

A sharp, dark laugh left Quinn's mouth. "I _am _mad at you!"

Brittany looked up with tears in her eyes.

"NO! No Brittany. You do _not _get to come to my home and make _me _feel guilty." seethed the shorter girl. "you lied to me for five years Britt...I...I don't know if I can forgive you for that...I don't know if I can even be your friend anymore.".

Both girls had tears in their eyes now. The blue eyed dancer was shaking as she tried to hold in her sobs.

Quinn hated this. Brittany was her closest friend. They had supported each other through college and bad relationships. They had been there for each other since graduating high school. But Quinn loved Santana, she had managed to get a date with the girl. A second shot at making it work...and she knew Brittany would not fit into that right now.

With a heavy heart she leaned forward and pulled the taller girl into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry B...I...I can't be your friend right now.". She felt the dancer weaken as they held each other.

"I'm so sorry Q...I...I..Please let me fix this" she begged. The smaller girl answering by pulling away from the embrace.

"Not right now BrittBritt...just...just don't contact me. I'll contact you.". The smaller blonde felt her heart crack at the sight of the broken girl in front of her. But she couldn't forgive the once naive girl for what she did. Not yet anyway. So she stepped back and closed the door. Falling to her knees as she did so. Crying over the loss of her best friend on the other side.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQS

"Santana. Can you please, please just answer one of my questions?". Asked the exasperated psychiatrist sat opposite the latina.

The stubborn brunette had been silent for almost the entire session. Only speaking once to confirm her name.

"Fine!" Grumbled the middle aged woman. "I'll see you the same time tomorrow"

Santana smiled sweetly, stood and exited the room. Outside in the hallway she saw Addison waiting for her. She approached the girl with a smile.

"So did you talk about rainbows and puppies and shit?" Asked the taller girl as she stood.

"yea...and my repressed childhood memories of my uncle Derek and how I think he turned me lesbian"

Both girls laughed as the strolled down the hallway, back towards the latinas room. Addison caught the shorter girl looking forlornlely out the windows into the summer lit streets below. Placing a hand omission her friends shoulder she spoke softly. "You'll be out soon babe. I know it". She smiled at the brunette but just received a shrug in return.

"Listen to me San." Urged the taller girl. "The doc said your liver and kidneys are fine! Sure, your heart's a little whacked but they think they can fix that with pills...your alive honey. And you're gonna get the girl too!"

The brunettes lips curled up into a smile. . This is what Addison wanted to see, not a shrug. "How's about we go out for a while?" Santana opened her mouth to protest but the tattooed girl was already convinced this was a good idea.

Grabbing her best friends hand she dragged her back to the private room that felt more like home than her apartment at the moment. Picking up her bike leathers she had discarded after riding here this morning, she held them out for the latina. Santana looked at Addison like she was crazy.

"Just put them on dumbass...I'm bustin you out for a while". Both girls smiled brightly at each other before the smaller girl started frantically dressing in the red and white leathers. Addison helped complete the ensemble by pushing her carbon fibre helmet onto her friends head, then knocking her cast on it.

_**29 minutes later**_

A now smiling Santana sat in the sunshine of battery park. Her borrowed leather jacket cushioning Addy's head whilst the brunette used her friends flat stomach as a pillow.

"So, how are the _Berry _stitches holding up, bitch?" Questioned the brunette as she sighed contentedly, squinting into the afternoon sun. She felt Addison shrug.

"Meh...ok." The girl paused. "Actually better than ok. They are pretty fuckin sweet as far as stitches go...little hobbit has herself some weird assed skills. But hey. I am not complainin"

Santana internally laughed at how Addison was crazily similar to Quinn and herself. "So...are you and Q ok now. No more punching?" Cautiously asked the latina .

"As long as she doesn't hurt you...we're cool."

Santana smiled. She was getting better, she had her best friend and Quinn had asked her on a date. Nothing could ruin this moment.

"Santana?"

The brunettes eyes shot open. That wasn't Addison's voice. That was the voice of a ghost.

Shielding her eyes from the sun she sat up.

Then all the air escaped her lungs.

"Brittany..."


	18. Chapter 18

**Yo folks. So, I'm still sulking over being injured. Although I did manage to fit a swim session...so yay! It's getting close to midnight here so this will be the last one till tomorrow, also tomorrow I've got some light training to do so there'll probably only be a couple of chapters up. **

**We all fall down.**

_"Brittany" _

It all happened so fast. She had barely spoken the blondes name before a blur appeared in front of her. _Addison. _The next thing she knew, her best friend had Brittany pinned against a nearby tree. Her shaking left hand wrapped around the dancers throat.

Santana quickly stood. _This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening_. She repeated. Her feet frozen in place. 30seconds ago everything was ok. There was hope...and now? she looked on in fear as her best friend gripped the person her whole being once upon a time, proudly belonged to.

"Wha...who are you" Croaked a scared Brittany. Her back was painfully pressing into the uneven bark of the tree and the scary stranger had her left hand tightly around her neck. Brittany was strong. Very strong. She was a professional dancer, but this girl seemed stronger. The blonde wasn't sure if it was the shock, fear or the fact the person pinning her to the tree had a bruise around her temple, a cast travelling from her left hand to her elbow and _pink? _Stitches. Plus the tattoos . She knew she wouldn't win this.

"Addy stop..._please" _

Britt knew that voice. She heard it in her dreams...or her nightmares. The dancer felt the scary girls grip loosen a little. She saw green eyes soften.

"babe if you hurt her you_ Know _ the cops will put you away this time."

Brittany saw her. The _one. _The girl she lost five years ago. She looked smaller. Fragile almost. Her once tanned skin was now pale. She had dark rings under her eyes. Where stunning curves once accentuated her features, now sharp angles and bone jutted out. _Did I cause that._ The blue eyed girl was torn from her thoughts by the scary stranger, _Addy._

"I...I don't care Tana. Bitch deserves a beat down." Growled the tattooed girl. Her grip tightening up again.

_Babe...Tana ...are they...of course San has a girlfriend. She's the most amazing girl in the world._

"No..Addy, ju..just don't." Santana was scared. She was now stood at the side of her best friend. Chocolate eyes flicking between the two girls in front of her. She saw fear on her ex girlfriend's face, but what scared her the most was the look on Addison's. It was the distant look she got before she '_went hulk' _on someone or something. The brunette knew were the younger girls mind went in these times and she _hated _it. She hated the man that did this!

Gently, she placed a hand on the angry girls left arm. Slowly gripping it whilst rubbing comforting circles with her thumb. "Babe, please...If they put you away again..." The latina cut herself off. Memories invading her mind.

_**Santana had been living at Addison's apartment for almost 2 months now. She was too scared to sleep alone at the moment, never mind live alone in her tiny apartment. **_

_**Her friend had been a rock. **_

_**Addison would hold her tightly at night till she fell asleep, would comfort her when she woke from nightmares and would take her mind off her flashbacks by distracting her any way possible. She even quit her bar job and started working at a gas station because she could pick up more shifts to provide for them. **_

_**What happened to the latina was horrific and would never go away, but she was so grateful she had someone there for her. **_

_**Then it all went wrong. **_

_**It was a rare day off for the tattooed girl. The two friends were lounging on the tattered sofa watching spongebob repeats when an insistent knocking came from the door. It startled the latina, but like always, Addison managed to calm her. **_

_**The knocking got louder. **_

_**Santana noticed her friend stiffen. 'San..."**_

_**"OPEN UP. POLICE!"**_

_**Santana was confused and scared. 'the police?' **_

_**"San, babe...I..I did something and I gotta go away for a while". A tear trickled down the taller girls cheek as she desperately grabbed at the brunettes hands.**_

_**"WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE. OPEN THE DOOR!" **_

_**"I got Buck to let you take over my job...It's crappy but.." The mousey blonde shook her head. "Please promise me you'll be ok..you have to be ok!" A whimper escaped Addison's throat.**_

_**Santana squeezed her hands tightly. "Addy ...what..?" **_

_**The door crashed open and Addison tore her hands from the latinas. Quickly she stood and raised them into the air.**_

_**2 cops pushed her too her knees and slapped cold metal cuffs around her wrists. Roughly dragging her to her feet, the tattooed girl looked guiltily at the brunette. **_

_**All Santana could do was watch as the younger girl pleaded for her to be ok whilst she was dragged out if the broken door. The latina left with a tired looking detective and the words 'attempted murder' echoing through her mind.**_

"you _can't _ leave me Addison." Santana didn't care if she sounded needy. She _had _to get through to the girl. She sighed in relief as her friend lowered her hand, stepping back away from Brittany.

Brittany coughed and rubbed her neck as her circulation began to flow freely again. She avoided looking at the green eyed girl, completely focusing on the latina. "Thanks San". She husked.

A bitter laugh escaped the brunette s mouth. "I didn't do it for you."

The blonde felt winded. She hoped Santana would have forgiven her over time. Especially if she had a girlfriend now. "San...I'm sor.."

"Don't you dare apologize Brittany" Growled the shorter girl. "You have no right" Anger boiled in her stomach as she surged forward getting in Brittany's personal space.

"You fake dated me for months Britt. Made me fall in fuckin love with you! I...I trusted you and I bared my soul..". The latina stepped further forward and raised on her tip toes to get right up to the blondes face. "I told you somebody had broken my heart...you promised it was safe with you! FUCK!". She laughed as she stepped back a little. "I m..I made love to you. I got lost in you. I gave everything to you...and you took it all. For fifty crappy dollars.".

The blonde could see nothing but pain and regret in Santana's eyes and it broke her. "San...I..I fell in love with you too.." she was cut off as her head snapped to the right.

Santana looked at her left hand as if it wasn't hers. Her palm stung as she watched tears fill Brittany's eyes. "You took my heart, my soul, my friends...my self respect...my ambition.". The latinas voice wobbled . "you never loved me.".

Addison stepped forward holding her bike helmet and leather in her good hand as Santana finished. She wrapped her other protectively around her friend and glared at the frozen blonde. "I see you again, you'll know true pain" she spat. Turning the brunette with her and walking away.

They made it to the bike on a nearby side street before the latina broke down. The taller girl scooping her up in a comforting embrace. "Shhhh honey." she soothed whilst rubbing the girls back. "you did great" she whispered. Kissing the too of her friends head. Santana let it a gut wretching sob as her knees went weak. The tattooed girl lowered them to the groung and pulled the smaller girl onto her folded knees. "I got you S. You were so brave.". She carried on whispering comforting words as she typed out a txt message, her arms still wrapped around the girl who was crying it her neck.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQS

Quinn's phone buzzed against the glass coffee table. The blonde groaned at how far away it seemed.

She was currently curled up on the window seat, her tears only just stopping a few moments ago. She had closed the door on a sobbing Brittany just over two hours ago. Her legs ached from being curled to her chest for so long as she stood. Picking up her phone, her heart sped up.

**Received: Addy(bitch) - Q. I need your help. I took San out on my bike, we bumped into Britt. Can't get her back to hsptl in the state she's in. We're next door to the closed up Rijo cinema. Can you come get her. Please.**

Quinn frantically typed out a reply.

**Sent: Of course. I'm on my way. **

With that she was out the door.

It was all a blur as she sped through the streets of New York. Her mind running a thousand scenarios. In some Addison had killed Brittany and that's why Santana was crying. In others Brittany had said horrible things to the brunette. But after what happened with Finn, the blonde was sure her ex best friend would be hurt. It made a pressure build up behind the Yale graduates eyes.

She worried for Santana's health and state of mind.

She worried if Brittany was broken and bleeding on the floor.

She even worried for Addison and how the girl was handling all of the stress.

There was too much worry!

The former cheerleader sighed with relief as she saw the red and white yamaha R1 pulled up near the cinema. Sat on the ground reclining back against the wall was Addison, she was holding Santana. Quickly parking her mini, Quinn jumped out of the car and ran to the girls.

Addison raised her finger to her lips as a frantic looking Quinn approached, signalling the laying in her arms was sleeping. She smiled gratefully as the blonde slowed and knelt beside them quietly. "She cried herself to sleep". Whispered the tattooed girl quietly. Quinn nodded and ran her eyes over both girls looking for blood, bruises, scratches...anything that signaled there was a fight. "She wouldn't let me hit her...I had the bitch pinned but...". The taller girl shook her head.

"You wanna put her in my car?"

"yea, Just help me stand up. I've got her from there". Quinn supported Santana as Addison stood, the taller girl giving a thankful nod before carrying the sleeping latina to the car.

The hazel eyed girl opened the rear passenger door and ran around the other side so she could help settle the smaller girl in.

Addison slowly lowered her best friend onto the back seat. The brunette stirring slightly. As she went to close the door she heard her friend begin to mumble.

"Don't leave me Q"

The blonde ran a shaking had over dark hair. "Never my sweet." She whispered. Emotion flooding her voice.

The half asleep girl reached out and Quinn took her hand.

"forever and a day?" She questioned quietly. Sleep gripping her again.

Quinn leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. "Forever and a day San...I promise."

Addison gently closed the door. She knew at that moment everything was about to change. She didn't know how it would work out for herself. But she knew that it would be a good change for her best friend. And that put a smile on her face.

**Hey guys! Sorry this is short. I will try and get another up in the next hour or so for ya. **

**Being hugely accident prone I decided to go to the gym with my injured foot (without my coach knowing) Had an awesome workout, then heading to my bike afterwards dropped my phone! I've smashed my screen pretty bad and it's my phone that I type my stories up on. I think it was the world telling me I shouldn't have gone to the gym! :"( I will push on and try to update. But please don't hate me for any errors as I can't see the words very clearly! **

**Anywho hope ya liked. I know Addy didn't get to beat up Brittany..but hey, there's still time right? Lol. **

**I really do love you guys! Thanks for everything :)**

**Daisy x**


	19. Chapter 19

**Oh. My. God! Today has been hardcore! I have been running, cycling, rowing and working on core strength. Got home at around 6pm and felt ok, so I strapped my foot up and had another little run down the woods! :) Loved today so much! **

**Soooo, since I'm all happy and stuff. I guess I should make you guys happy too. **

**Here's another chapter ;) **

It was a rainy Wednesday when they found out.

It was if the sun knew not to shine. As if it too, was upset for the broken latina.

Quinn remembered it clearly. Every crisp detail. Even down to the colour of the pens in Doctor Fosters crisp white lab coat.

She blamed her mind.

She had trained it throughout Yale to pick up every tiny detail and file it away neatly incase required. It was an amazing asset to have in college, a phenomenal one to have in the courtroom. But it was a curse when all you wanted to do was forget.

Forget how Santana's face crumpled.

Forget how Addison kicked a chair across the room.

Forget how the love of your life looked at the exact moment she gave up.

She wanted to walk away and forget it all. Pretend it had never happened. This _couldn't _happen! Santana was 24. She was an ex cheerio. She worked out twice a day every day in school. She was perfect.

But life happened. She started smoking. Turned to alcohol. Even started doing drugs.

Her body was too thin, her skin dull, her hair dry.

She got out of breath easily. Slept erratically. Refused to eat.

She took an overdose.

An overdose.

Overdose.

That word. Three syllables. Eight letters.

It had ruined everything before it started. Before Quinn managed to apologise. Before they could talk. Before she could look into Santana 's eyes and see a future with her.

Santana needed a heart transplant. They...the doctors had hoped steroids and antibiotics would aid it's recover. But it didn't.

Her lifestyle had initially caused some damage, but the overdose practically finished it off.

Now she needed a new heart.

A new heart!

Somebody had to die for her to live.

Santana's blood type was rare.

She needed a rare heart.

Quinn always knew San's heart was special.

Now she wishes it weren't.

She wishes a million things.

All of them include the girl.

She has to survive this.

She has to.

Quinn's eyes were swollen and red. She was afraid. In the her arms lay the girl in question. Exhausted by her emotions, she had drifted into a deep sleep. The blonde holding her tightly for the past hour or so. Afraid the latina would disappear if she let go

Addison had stormed out of the room soon after kicking the chair. Quinn didn't blame her. Santana was special. The mere thought of losing her terrifying. And Quinn knew the tattooed girl did not handle fear well.

Another hour had passed. Addison hadn't returned. Quinn was becoming worried. Santana was still sound asleep, so the blonde slowly slipped from the bed, pausing to press a kiss to her cheek and went in search of the tattooed girl..

It was relatively easy to find her. As Quinn exited the room, she checked to her right and instantly spotted the taller girl. She was sat at the nurses station looking hard at the desk. Quinn frowned and approached with curiosity. As she neared the younger girl spotted her.

"Quinn." she said stoicly, before looking back at the desk and hurriedly hiding sheets of paper.

"What are you doing?" Asked the blonde softly. Edging closer she saw they were medical bills. And next to the girls casted arm lay a cheque book. "You're...you're paying for this?"

Addison sighed and slumped into her chair. "Yea...I'm tryin to find any way I can prioritize her for a transplant"

Quinn's heart all about broke. There was that word again. "I don't think you can do that honey". She whispered, voice quivering.

"I know...I just...I feel so..." Addison's face screwed up in anger, she hit her cast against the table. "Fuckin useless!".

Quinn reached out to put a calming hand on the girls shoulder, but was shrugged away. The blonde felt momentarily hurt, but this was _Addison. _She wasn't exactly flowers and hugs. Sitting staighter the hazel eyed girl continued. "So...how..Do you have..."

"San has basic medical cover, Q. The rest...I've managed to pay myself." The athletic girl knew what Quinn was trying to ask.

"Medical bills are expensive Addison. Even with basic cover!"

The tall girl shrugged. "When I said I had money saved...That I wanted to travel, end up slingin drinks at that fancy bar...I wanted to own that bar Quinn." The blondes eyes widened comically, any other day the girl opposite would have laughed. But not today. Not when _even _the sun hid away in sadness. "I've been saving money since I was nine." she shrugged. "When your dad beats you every night and you fall asleep to your moms cries for help, when he starts to come into your room every night...you kinda grow up quick.". Quinn looked on at the girl wondering just how many layers she had. "I ran away when i was 17. Scored a job in some _fucked up _bar...did things I ain't proud of and saved every fuckin penny. Lived in the shittiest places. Spent the absolute minimum.". Fire burned behind bright green eyes as the girl continued. "I was determined I wouldn't end up like _them. _Like _him!". _She paused calming herself down a little. "Now. I'm just doing what needs to be done...I'm just grateful I can afford this.". She finished, gesturing to the paperwork around her.

Quinn was stunned. She had judged the girl from the moment she met her. And she regretted it more than anyone would ever know. "Addison.". She breathed.

"Just leave it Quinn...please." She pleaded softly.

Quinn nodded. Emotions of every kind flooding her body.

"And...please don't tell San..I..". She was cut off mid sentence as a body wrapped itself around her. She was momentarily stunned, but after a few seconds she wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"You're amazing Addison" choked out the smaller girl.

Addy giggled a little. "And you're just plain weird Q."

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQS

Three more weeks it had taken. Three weeks of stupid, mind numbing, wall climbing pathetic, dull, brain destroying days of being poked, prodded and analyzed till Santana was finally fit enough for release. She would have been home sooner if she had actually spoken to her assigned therapist. But she constantly refused. Finally Quinn had had enough and arranged one outside of the hospital for the latina, offering to pick up the costs.

After days of pleading, the latina begrudgingly agreed and she was released.

Today she got to go home.

Well.

To Quinn's.

Quinn had insisted both girls stay with her indefinitely. It made sense to the blonde.

There was no rent. Santana was close and Addison...well, it was just her way of thanking the girl.

If Santana did get better. If they did move to LA. The apartment was definitely the tattooed girls if she wanted it. Judy would have a fit, but Quinn knew she would win.

"What the hell is taking so long!". Grumbled the latina as she impatiently paced back and forth. Addison and Quinn laughed at her childish tone, earning a death glare from the girl. Which only caused another bout of giggles. "I liked it more when you hated each other.". Moaned the dark haired girl.

"Meh, there's still somethin there...don't worry Tana." Shrugged Addison. Quinn nodded and Santana rolled her eyes.

"Well hello pretty ladies" Announced the same blue eyed orderly that had looked after Santana when she was first admitted. "I come bearing transport, for the beautiful Miss Lopez.". Again he swung a wheelchair from behind him. As Quinn quietly seethed in the corner. Unaware of Addison's amused eyes.

Grumbling about vampires, Santana dropped into the chair and pointed at the door. "adelante". She commanded. The orderly obeying.

Addison and Quinn fell into step behind the two as the walked or wheeled toward the exit. The taller girl shoulder bumping the blonde. "You were totally jealous!" she teased, causing Quinn's face to redden.

"As a matter of fact, I don't get jealous!" She rallied back.

"Really Q?" The shorter girl nodded defiantly. "Me and San...we've totally had sex!". Quinn stopped, anger and apprehension and clear as day jealousy growing on her face. Addison let out a bark of laughter looking at the girl. "Ewww Quinn! As if!..me and San are like sisters...that's just gross!".

"There is something wrong with you." Hissed the blonde. A bark playful hint to her voice. Addison smiled and jogged ahead to catch up with Santana.

"You got jealous though!". She laughed over her shoulder.

Quinn shook her head as she began walking again. _What have I got myself into?_

**Ok...so its short and I'm sorry. But its better than nothing right!? :)**

**Tomorrow is a race day for me, so next update will prob be Saturday...but I'm already writing the next chapter so who knows. Hopefully I can update. **

**Hope this chapter answered a few questions. **

**The next one will be a pretty long one. Promise.**

**Love you all! ;)**

**Loadsa thanks and Hugs.**

**Daisy x**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hellooooo! Thank you for the reviews and the good luck wishes. :) **

**I came third overall and second in my group. I was aiming for first in both but my foot isn't 100%. Technically I shouldn't have been racing, my coach pretty much banned me...I threw a bitch fit, then BOOM! I'm out on the track :D **

**Anywho. Story time! **

**Enjoy! **

Santana slumped onto the largest of the three, brown leather sofas in Quinn's penthouse. She could hear her best friend and the blonde bickering in the kitchen.

"GUYS!" She shouted "Seriously, grow the fuck up!".. At first the latina thought their little snips and constant teasing was cute. But that was a week ago. Now it was just plain irritating. _Or maybe I'm just in bitch mode because I have therapy in an hour?_ The girl paused for thought.

Quinn entered the room and sat next to Santana. Still leaving a little space between them. Things had stagnated a little with their budding relationship. The latina turning down the blonde every time she was asked on a date. Quinn was becoming worried the brunette didn't feel the same about heranymore. "you're appointment is up soon San...you should eat something so we can leave.". The Yale graduate noticed the girls eye twitched. _Classic angry Santana. _She thought. Knowing the latina was close to losing it, she backed away. "we leave in 15." she said in a monotone voice.. Quinn was finding it harder and harder to not break down at Santana's refusal to talk to her.

SQQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS QSQSQ

She didn't want to talk. If she talked it would be real. If she talked, the possibility of dying would become reality. She envisioned it all.

Quinn in tears at her grave as Addison ran away.

Quinn laying in bed for days whilst Addison drank and fucked.

Quinn...her first love. Her real love. Her pure love.

Santana wanted her. She wanted all of her. But bad decisions and poor choices had gotten her here. In this office. With this therapist. And no real hope in hell of seeing the year through.

Things had to change. She had to fight.

So when the white haired therapist asked a question, Santana answered her.

"Fear.". Was the answer. The question was what she was feeling at that moment. The older woman nodded and smiled softly.

"Fear of what Santana?" she pressed.

The tan girl paused for a moment, then words flowed from her mouth without any thought. "Of death. Of finality. Fear for my friend...my...my sister. Of how she'll react when I'm gone. Fear of never getting to see what Q looks like when we're old and wrinkly...I know she'll age gracefully" she paused imagining the blonde in her eyes. "She has this classic...effortless beauty...she, it's rare." The latina looked towards the floor. "I'm scared your gonna make me talk about things that are too painful to even think about...". Her eyes landed on on the smartly dressed woman sat opposite.

The white haired woman nodded gently. "I won't _make _you do anything you don't wish to Santana. I'm only here to guide you through this confusing phase of your life and help you understand it.". The latina nodded. A tight smile across her lips. "The best we can do is start from the beginning. When did you first feel everything begin to spin from your grasp.?"

Santana gulped and took a steadying breath. "High school. When Quinn...when she...she cheated."

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQS

"Fuck Quinn! Stop it!" Chastised Addison as she slapped the blondes hand away from her mouth. "You're gonna have no fuckin fingers left if you carry on!." The taller girl shook her head as Quinn shrugged. "How you gonna please your girl without fingers!?." she teased, not caring they were sat in a busy coffee shop as they waited for Santana. She expected her part time friend to bite back. But what she witnessed instead was sadness cross the blondes features.

"What gives blondie?. She asked , her voice soft.

"Nothing." returned the blonde.

"Psshh. Sure looks like somethin to me girl."

"Well you need your eyes testing!."

"You need to be more convincing! Wouldn't want you as my lawyer, your poker face is weak!."

Quinn snapped her eyes to the girl next to her. "One." she stated holding her hand up and counting a finger. "I _have _been your lawyer...two" she held another finger up. "I kicked ass and got you off free and out within the first hour!. Three...". The blonde sighed and dropped her defiant gaze to the floor. "who am I kidding?." she shrugged. "San...she...she doesn't like me..want me, whatever..she just keeps knocking me back and shutting me out.".

Addison placed a hand on the blondes knee. "She's scared Quinn. Everything is up in the air...her health..." the tattooed girl shook her head. "She's hurting, and I know you hate it, but you hurt her too. She's gonna push you away. Its what she does.". squeezing the girls leg gently she continued. "San wants you. Wants to be with you. I promise that much! But she won't willingly put herself into a situation that could hurt her. You gotta trick her Q!" She stopped, an idea forming in her mind. "I think...I think I'm a fuckin genius!." She smiled, before grabbing Quinn's hand and pulling her from the coffee shop.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQS

Santana wiped her eyes with the kleenex tissue she pulled from the box that was conveniently placed next to her. Her therapist. _Rose. _Placed down the pad the had been scribbling in and smiled gently. "You did so well Santana. We'll stop there." She smiled again and stood, the latina mirroring her actions. "I know we will make excellent progress. I will see you in two days."

Santana smiled and nodded as Rose handed her a card and instructed her to call anytime she needed. "Thank you." she mumbled before exiting the room.

To her surprise Addison was waiting outside and not at the coffee shop like planned. Quinn wasn't there. The latinas heart sank a little.

"Hey babe. How'd it go?" Softly questioned the younger girl.

"ok I guess." Santana shrugged. "She said I did really well and apparently we'll make excellent progress."

Addison beamed with pride. Talking about emotions came hard to both girls, she was glad Santana had been able to sum up the courage to do so. "Soooo." she drawled out. "Quinn had to head home and let a maintenance guy in. You wanna head back and we'll all watch cartoons or somethin?". Santana nodded and a slight smirk took over the tattooed girls face as she took her hand.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQS

The two girls had just made it back to the apartment building when Addison sighed dramatically. "I forgot to pick up popcorn...I promised Quinn I would!." she handed the key to the penthouse to the brunette "You go up babe..I..I love ya.".

Santana was taken by surprise as her friend wrapped her in a hug. They weren't very vocal about their love for each other either. But she put it all down to her heart being on the verge of collapse. Whispering a heart felt 'I love you' back she slowly pulled away. Smiling as the taller girl goofily waved goodbye and dashed across the road.

After the quick elevator ride to the penthouse she approached the large brown door that led to the apartment. As she neared she could hear soft music playing and she noticed the door was slightly ajar.

Slowly she pushed it open and turned right, toward the open plan living space.

The latina stopped dead in her tracks as she took in the view in front of her.

Black out blinds were drawn, over all the large windows quilting the room in darkness. 100's of small tea light candles were placed on every surface permiating the darkness with a soft glow. A table lay in the centre of the room. Fine red and white cloths decorating it. In the middle was a vase with a single red tulip and yellow rose, surrounded by more candles. And stood nervously next to the table was Quinn.

She was wearing an elegant light blue dress that came off the shoulder and stopped just below her knees.

Santana was in awe.

"Quinn..." she breathed.

The blonde stepped forward and took the latinas hands, gently guiding her to the table. The shorter girl freezing when she saw pancakes and bacon for two. "It was our first meal...the night we..we became girlfriends." Shyly mumbled Quinn.

A tear ran down Santana's cheek at the gesture. Quinn had done this for her. She had created this whole setting just for her. Beautiful Quinn. Stunning, kind, brave Quinn. The latina turned to see hazel eyes look at her with nothing but unadulterated love. And in that moment she made another decision.

Quinn stumbled back as soft, passionate lips slammed into hers. For a moment she was frozen. A moment. Soon she was kissing the brunette back with equal passion. She nipped at kiss swollen lips and dragged her tongue over to sooth them.

Gently she guided them to a sofa, sitting down and pulling the latina up to straddle her.

The blonde moaned in pleasure as Santana's tongue pushed into her mouth, massaging her own.

She ran her hand over the brunettes hips and up her sides, letting out another moan of pleasure as the girl ground herself deeper into her lap, pushing their cores together.

"off" she mumbled gripping the smaller girls shirt, sighing in satisfaction when the latina raised her arms.

Painstakingly slowly , Quinn began to peel the tshirt upwards, kissing every inch of smooth, tan skin as it was revealed.

She paused at Santana's breasts and looked up into chocolate eyes, silently asking if it was ok to continue. Instantly she knew it was. The latinas eyes dark with lust and need.

Too impatient to tease, Quinn practically tore the shirt off the girl, revealing a red lace bra that covered the brunettes enhanced chest. She licked her lips as she slowly and gently slid her hands around the small latinas back and unhooked the garment.

Santana 's chest rose and fell rapidly as heat built between her legs. She wanted to ravage the stunning blonde beneath her.

She pulled her arms from the confines of her bra straps and carelessly discarded it behind her. Smiling brightly at Quinn's now wide eyes.

Chocolate eyes rolled into the back of her head as the blonde took her right nipple into her mouth, sucking gently and flicking her tongue over the now pointed flesh.

The latina responding by gripping the blondes soft hair in semi clenched fists.

"You're so beautiful Tana..." whispered Quinn as she kissed her way to the girls other nipple. "So beautiful."

"God...Q...I uh..I need you so bad." panted the smaller girl in return.

Quinn's lust spiked hearing the breathy moans of the girl in her lap. Gently she slid the latina onto the sofa and stood.

She wanted to tease the girl who was now watching with wild, hungry eyes.

She wanted to put on a show.

But she wanted Santana more.

Without much grace, the blonde unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor then stepped out of her black lace thong.

Santana groaned at the sight in front of her.

Quinn was stood, unclothed and vulnerable.

She knew this was the blonde doing her best to put her at ease.

To go first.

To leave herself fully open in front of her.

To show she could trust her.

Santana's heart warmed.

She hooked her thumbs around her skinny jeans and pulled them off whilst simultaneously kicking off her red chucks.

She heard Quinn's sharp intake of breath and smiled inwardly.

She hadn't worn underwear that day.

Quinn looked at the beauty before her and knelt. She shuffled forward and placed her hands on the latinas knees.

Slowly, gently, she pushed them apart and stepped into the space she had created.

The blonde looked into the dark eyes of her first and only love before dipping her head.

She slowly kissed her way up toned, tan thighs. Stopping to nip skin before carrying on her journey.

As she neared Santana's, the blonde paused. She vowed to never let the girl before her go.

Looking up one more time she whispered "I love you.".

Santana swore her heart mended a little at that moment. Quinn _loved _her...she loved her.

Santana loved Quinn too. She wanted to say it back.

But she couldn't.

The words were stuck.

She began to get angry with herself.

Then she lost her breath.

A hot tongue ran through her folds, stopping near the bundle of nerves at the top. Quinn's lips surrounding the sensitive spot and nipping gently.

The latina let out a breath moan and pushed her hips forward. The blonde licking the length of her core in response.

"Inside." She breathed as she felt Quinn's gentle fingers tease her entrance.

The blonde moaned, sending vibrations through the brunette as a single finger slid inside.

Quinn was embarassingly close as she sucked and nipped the soft flesh of Santana's core whilst steadily pumping inside her.

"more Q...p..ah, oh...god...please...more"

Moaned the girl in front of her. She gently slid another finger into the girls throbbing core, moaning in pleasure as the latinas hips bucked.

She began steadily pumping her fingers faster as the latina began to writhe and buck.

Santana couldn't last any longer. She gripped Quinn's hair, pulling the blondes face harder into her centre, a hiss of pleasure escaping her lips. "Oh go...Quinn...baby..oh...baby I'm gonna...". The knot that had been building in her stomach began to unravel, she felt a wave of pleasure, lust, love and euphoria was over her as her walls crumbled and the fell apart in the strong hands of the girl she loved.

Quinn felt Santana's walls tighten around her fingers as she moaned into the girls core. The blondes knees going weak as she tumbled over the edge just as the latina did.

As they both stilled she slowly pulled her hand away and layed a gentl kiss on the brunettes centre.

Shakily she crawled onto the sofa, tan arms helping her up. The former cheerleader looked into misty brown orbs and brushed wild hair behind her loves ear.

A silence over came them.

Quinn grew worried.

Then she said it.

It was quiet.

A whisper.

Her voice shook.

But it was perfect.

"I love you too Lucy Q...always have."

A perfect moment. Captured with a perfect kiss. With girls leaning forward and gently moving their mouths in unison, sweeping tongues, nipping teeth, soft flexible tongues.

The languid kiss ended naturally and the girls rested their foreheads together.

It was perfect.

Then the moment was shattered.

"OH MY GOD!" Came the shrill voice of Just Hummel. "Rachel, stay in the foyer. Naked girls!".

**So...they totally got it on! I'm sorry if the sex scene is crap. I didn't start this story off with writing one I didn't mind, but hey. That chapter kinda ran away with itself! Lol!**

**I hope you enjoyed! :s**

**I will probably pop another chapter up tonight as I'm just chillin tonight. **

**No training and no alcohol! :O**

**As always, lots of love going out to you guys!**

**Many, many, many thanks! :)**

**Daisy x**


	21. Chapter 21

_"OH MY GOD!" Came the shrill voice of Kurt Hummel. "Rachel, stay in the foyer. Naked girls!"._

The sound of heels clicking rapidly against the wooden floor got louder, then suddenly stopped. "OH MY!" Squealed the diva as her eyes took in the scene before her. "Kurt!..why didn't you tell me there was...nakedness!?" she chastised as she waved her hands at the two girls frozen on the sofa.

Kurt looked at the small girl with indignation in his eyes. "Screaming, 'Don't come in, naked girls'. didn't tell you that!?"

"I heard no such thing Kurt!"

"I think you did. You just wanted to see.." He gestured wildly at Quinn and Santana "This. I mean, who wouldn't. Even for a man of my orientation, I can appreciate the beauty here.". Rachel nodded in agreement.

"NO! This is _not _happening!" seethed Quinn as she grabbed her dress and covered Santana with it. Pulling the brunettes skinny jeans and tshirt on quickly. "You did _not _just walk into my apartment and ruin one of the most precious moments of my life...or _did _you!?"

"Awww. Quinny! You're so adorable!" swooned Rachel. "Most precious moment of your life!".

Kurt nodded along. "I agree. Adorable."

Quinn's mouth fell open. She couldn't believe this was happening. "How...how did you even get in!?".

"The door was open slightly, we were worried.". Mumbled Rachel.

Quinn looked to Santana, and her heart dropped.

The latina was clinging tightly to her dress, shivering slightly and looking at the floor. "You both have to leave." she said sternly, turning back to the terrible twosome.

"Ok. We'll wait in the foyer. Call us in when you're both...suitable." Said Kurt with a wink.

"No. Leave as in leave." reiterated Quinn. "As in. Get out of my apartment kind of leave.". She folded her arms as she cocked her hip to the side in a classic Quinn Fabray pose.

Rachel went to speak but Kurt cut her off. "You're right Quinn. I'm sorry. We're sorry.". His eyes cut to the silent latina before finding hers again. "We'll leave now. But can we please visit tomorrow? I have some... things I wish to say to Santana." His eyes were sad as he reached for Rachel's wrist.

"Come by after noon." answered the blonde. She was all too aware of how guilty Kurt felt. "And _please _knock before you come barging in!".

Both Kurt and Rachel nodded frantically before saying their goodbyes and hurriedly leaving the penthouse.

Quinn made her way over to the still silent latina and knelt before her, mirroring the same pose from their passionate moment earlier. Her hands gently took hold of shaking ones and she kissed ever knuckle before looking into distant eyes. "I'm so sorry Tana.." she whispered.

A whimper escaped the smaller girl. "Hey." she soothed, running her hand up and down the latinas right arm. "What's wrong baby?". The pet name slipped out and Quinn froze, afraid of what it would do to the girl in front of her. But a small smile crept onto her face as Santana's shoulders relaxed a little. "How about we just call it a night huh? We can snuggle in bed and fall asleep in each others arms.". This got the brunette to look at her. And Quinn's heart broke a little at the defeated look in her loves eyes. "Please San?". The latina nodded. Quinn stood and helped her to her feet. Gently wrapping her arm around the smaller girls slender waist, as sheshe guided them to her room and over to the bed.

Santana took in her surroundings. Quinn's room was beautiful. Books of every kind lined an entire wall from floor to ceiling. The charcoal colored carpet beneath her feet was thick and soft. The walls were an ice blue, diploma's were proudly displayed in chunky, natural wood frames. Her bed was a standard double with dark blue and gold cotton sheets and next to the bed lay an open book. Santana walked towards it curious to see what the blonde was reading, but stopped as she saw the photo behind it.

"I've always taken it with me. Wherever I went." Quinn said as she appeared holding a large Yale Tshirt out to the brunette.

Santana smiled gratefully, dropping the dress and pulling on the top. Inhaling Quinn's scent. "Even though you hated me?" asked the latina in a small voice.

"Never once, have I ever hated you San. Never.". Insisted the blonde, her voice full of conviction.

The brunette nodded, not wanting to get into this conversation now. "I'm sorry I froze out there before.". She mumbled. "I haven't spoken to anyone since graduation...I...I didn't know what...to do..."

Quinn wrapped her arms around the girl and pulled her towards the bed. She let go momentarily to pull the sheets back before guiding the brunette under them. "You don't have to apologize, you did nothing wrong." urged the blonde as she turned the lamp off.

Santana snuggled backwards into Quinn. The blonde wrapping her arms around her and laying a kiss into her dark hair.

"I've wanted to do this for such a long time San." Whispered the blonde in the darkness.

Santana 's eyes stung with tears as she nodded. "so have I Quinn...so have I."

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQS

Addison threw another flurry of punches and kicks at the punch bag. Her arms and legs burned with exhaustion, sweat saturated her gray tank top and her chest rose and fell in quick succession. Her casted hand throbbed with ever swipe she took at the bag, but she didn't care. The pain was a distraction.

In front of her wasn't a bag. It was her father. Her mother. The 3 monsters that attacked Santana. Finn Hudson. Brittany Pierce.

The tattooed girl had been at the gym for almost 3 hours now. She was strong and toned and that took effort. Her strength was a way of dealing with being bullied by her peers and abused by her father. It was her way of control. And if she stayed in shape, no one could hurt her. Not physically anyway.

As she paused to wipe the sweat on her face, her hand ran over the raised scar that ran across her cheek. "Arrrrgggghhhh!" She screamed. Finn Hudson 's face appearing before her. The athletic girl attacked the innocent bag with fervor. All the faces in her mind molding into one.

Into her fathers.

Her punches became weaker and slower.

Her knees began to shake.

Tears built up behind her eyes.

A gut wrenching sob tore through her body.

She dropped to the floor.

Today was the the day.

Ten years ago today.

When he first raped her.

Brittany didn't know what to do.

She had watched with wide eyes as Santana's _friend? Girlfriend? _ broke in front of her.

The dancer had entered the 24 hour gym to work on her cardio. She had taken a few weeks off work to stay in New York and try to patch things up with Quinn, but she needed to keep her fitness up. And that's why she was here at 11:30pm

Watching with rapt attention as her the scary girl from a few weeks ago dropped to her knees in a flood of tears.

Should she walk away and leave her alone to cry out into the empty gym?

Or should she go to her and try to provide some much needed comfort.

Brittany knew what she had to do.

Addison felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned quickly and threw a punch. But it was weak. She was exhausted and highly emotional right now. She just plain didn't have strength.

A strong hand caught her fist, then another hand joined it, lowering it down. The tattooed girl saw blonde hair through teary eyes. At first she thought it was Quinn...but the hair was too long. She rapidly blinked away her tears. Anger spiked as green eyes met blue. Suddenly Addison didn't care if she was exhausted. She pushed forward, rolling on top of the girl who broke her best friends heart. She raised her left hand to release an unforgiving punch but was shocked when suddenly she was on her back. Hands pinned above her head. _What. The. Fuck?_

Brittany saw it coming a mile off. She saw the distraught girl react first out of instinct, then out of anger. She caught the first punch thrown her way and she expected the tackle as green eyes flashed with recognition. When her back hit the blue mat she switched into defense mode. Quickly pulling on her strength, she grabbed the athletic girls arms and swung her weight upwards. The result was her straddling the tattooed girl, pinning her arms above her head. The blonde ran her eyes over the girls body, appreciating her physique. She knew the discipline it took to achieve what Addison had, and it looked amazing on the girl.

Both girls stared wildly into each others eyes. Chests rising and falling quickly. Addison knew she was pinned. She was too weak to fight. Her muscles burned with tiredness. She could feel the strength in Brittany as the blondes strong legs twitched as she tightened her hold. Begrudgingly the tattooed girl relaxed her taught body, causing a brief smile to cross the blondes face.

"I'm not gonna hurt you...ok?." Said Brittany in a calm tone. Addison grimaced and nodded. "Follow me. I've got water. You'll need some." the blonde stood and held out her hand. Addison didn't take it. Instead she struggled to her feet, knees buckling slightly as she did so. Brittany shook her head and walked over to her bag she had dropped by the treadmills, pulling out a bottle of water and handing it to the upset girl. "you should take small sips." She added. Unsure why.

Addison practically snatched the bottle from the blonde. She frowned at the advice she was given and proceeded to down the water in one go. The tattooed girl wiped her lips with the back of her hand and dropped the now empty bottle to the floor. Without a word she turned and began walking to the exit.

"WAIT!". Shouted Brittany as she ran to catch up to the moody girl. "How...how's Santana?."

Addison scoffed. "why would I tell you!?".

"I just wanna know if she's ok." She defended. "you're upset...did you break up?".

Laughter escaped the tattooed girls mouth. "I cannot believe you! Do you think you have a chance with her again!?". She spat.

The thought had crossed the blondes mind but she knew it was nothing but a daydream. "No...I. I want her to find happiness...especially after what I did.". The floor suddenly became interesting to the dancer as she trailed off.

Addison saw the guilt in the girls eyes. Brittany looked defeated, nothing like the bright ray of sunshine she had witnessed in short videos and pictures from Santana's high school years. Sighing, she gave the dancer a little forgiveness. "She's my best friend. Not my girlfriend...and she's doing better these past few weeks, especially now Quinn is back.".

The blondes eyes shot to Addison's. "Quinn?."

Another sigh. "Listen. Brittany. Quinn and San are sorting stuff out. Please. For your own sake, don't interfere with that.". The tall girl stated walking away again, before calling over her shoulder "I wouldn't wanna mess that pretty face up.".

Brittany's eyes dropped to the tattooed girls ass and back up as she walked away, leaving her with a threat. She had survived a second meeting with the mousey blonde and she was grateful she still had all her teeth in place. Maybe. Just maybe, she could fix things with Santana through her best friend.

Stepping outside into the warm night air, Addison took in a deep breath. She needed to shower badly, then she needed to lose herself in a bottle of alcohol. Realising she had nowhere to go since she'd told Quinn the apartment was an Addison free zone for tonight, the tattooed girl sloped across the street and into the bar she frequented when memories became too painful.

She smiled as she made her way down the concrete steps and up to the metal door. Knocking hard, five times the door slid open, a burly younger with jet black hair greeting her.

"You here to fight?". He asked, eyeing up her sweat soaked attire.

Exhaustion forgotten as her eyes landed on the cage in the middle of the crowded room, Addison nodded and smiled. "Somethin like that."

_**3 hours 49 minutes later.**_

Addison laughed as she spat blood onto the marred floor beneath her. The tattooed girl circled a taller man, his body on the cusp of being muscular and defined, but still carrying a liitle fat. "You hit like a bitch.". She taunted.

Her head snapped violently to the side as she let him land another hit. "Fuckin pussy.!". She growled.

"I'll be fuckin your pussy when you're passed out on the ground hot stuff.". He leered, slowly circling her with a predatory look. "Damn, I hope you're a struggler. I like it when pretty little things wriggle and beg.". The guy saw a flash of white as Addison's fist connected with his temple. Then he was down.

The crowd cheered loudly as the tattooed girl exited the cage. She took her prize money of $500 and left the bar snatching a little of tequila as she did so. The sun was beginning to rise, it was time to head home.

**Soooooo...Brittany survives AGAIN! The next chapter will deal with Kurt and Rachel along with some more Addy drama...Quinn and San are not gonna like the state of Addison when she rolls in anyway! Lol! **

**I'm just about to head out for a bit of horse riding then I'll pop the next chapter up.**

**Thanks for the reviews and reading guys.**

**Muchos love.**

**Daisy xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey! Gah, sorry about only one update yesterday. I took my friends horse out because she couldn't get to the stables and when I got back somebody asked me if I could take theirs out. That took four hours, then I had weight training at the gym...which I cannot skip. Needless to say I was knackered when I got in :D. **

**Today has been just as hectic. I've been shooting today and I'm totally pooped! Believe me, walking around stalking rabbits and foxes for 7 hours is tiring. Thankfully today is a rest day for training though. Lol!**

**I hope this chapter is ok. My eyes kept closing as I was writing! :0 Hope you enjoy! I'm gonna take a nap, then hopeful get part two up. **

**Muchos love to you awesome peoples!**

**Daisy x**

A lazy smile spread across Quinn's lips as she slowly awoke from her slumber. The memories of Santana and their passionate night colouring her mind and causing a heat to settle between her legs. The blonde shifted slightly as she opened her eyes, only to realise a weight pressing on her body. Looking down she saw a mess of dark hair covering her chest, causing her smile to widen.

Gently she began smoothing the latinas hair back, uncovering her sleeping face. Quinn spent a few moments watching the girls lips twitch into a small smile in her sleep before running her eyes lower. Santana was almost on top of her. The latinas right arm wrapped tightly around the blondes waist, her tan legs tangled with smooth pale ones.

"Creeper.". Mumbled the latina, shocking Quinn. Her hazel eyes traveled back up the smaller girls body until she met amused yet sleepy chocolate ones. "how long have you been perving.". Joked Santana as she sat up a little, supporting her head with her left hand.

Quinn shrugged. "depends...How long have you been awake?."

Santana giggled and Quinn swore she would do her best to make sure she heard that sound every day. "Touche Fabray." .

Smiling , Quinn reached up and placed her hand on the back of the brunettes neck, pulling her down into a soft yet passionate kiss. The latina humming in approval. After several more kisses, the girls finally parted. Eyes dark with lust and kiss swollen lips.

Santana snuggled back into the blonde. "I could get used to this.". She smiled, eyes closed.

Quinn turned onto her side, leaning her forehead against Santana's and looking deeply into her eyes. "I hope you do San...I do't think I could go back to not having you in my life...in my bed, my arms, my future.". She whispered the words softly as she stroked the latina's dark hair behind her ear.

Santana smiled sadly. "I...I'll be here, in your life for as long as I can Quinn.". She saw hazel eyes sadden as the blonde realised what she was saying.

"You're strong S. You can fight this and win. I know it.". Urged the Yale graduate. Santana pulled away and sat up, she was becoming frustrated.

"Please Quinn...can we not get into this? Let's just get up, eat breakfast and veg for a while.". The latina then shuddered. "at least until hummelberry come ruin our day, with their sqwaking and prancing.".

Quinn wanted to push the issue, she really did. She wanted to plan for different outcomes, make strategies, bucket lists...even maybe wedding plans. She knew it was fast, possibly stupid. But time was limited right now. Santana could have a month, she could have a year. But unless a new heart became available, she didn't have forever. And Quinn needed to fit forever into 'just now'. She was scared the latina would distract her from doing that...but today was their first day waking up together in over 6 years. So she let it slide. Instead, settling on making a little jump forward. "Bemygirlfriend.". It just came out. She was honestly only thinking of asking but it just came out. _Gah , word vomit!_

Santana sat stunned. Did she just..."Q...what did you ju..".

"Santana Lopez. Will you please be my girlfriend.". Requested the blonde, a little more tactfully this time. The smile she had on her face began to fade as she saw the latinas hesitation. She opened her mouth to speak, but a crash from the hallway cut her off, followed by the door slamming and some very distinct curse words flowing from a voice she knew well.

Santana was up before Quinn even blinked. The latina taking a pair of boy shorts from Quinn's drawer and pulling them on. All she could do is watch as the latina gently kissed her on the forehead and hurriedly walked towards the noise.

"Quinn...I need help!" came the brunettes urgent voice moments later. The blonde kicking into action, pulling on a similar outfit to her maybe girlfriend's. Jogging up the hall she was shocked at the sight.

Half sat up against the wall was a very bruised and bloody Addison. Santana was trying to grab a bottle of tequilla from the girls grasp, but every time she tried, the tattooed girl kicked out.

She could see the worried look in the latinas eyes as she crouched on the balls of her feet, in front of the intoxicated girl.

"You went back there didn't you!?." she seethed. Addison just shrugged.

"I can't believe you Addy...I..you promised!". The tan girl shook her head sadly. "I thought we were over this Ad's...I thought, I thought you were dealing with things better, controlling yourself better.". The sadness in the latinas eyes began turning into fire as her voice got louder. " you can't keep fighting every time you get angry, every time something goes wrong...DAMN IT ADDISON!.".

Quinn looked on, clueless as to what was going on. Addison was fine when she had suggested romancing Santana yesterday. She was happy even! But here she was, slowly stumbling to her feet and finishing what was left of the tequilla before passing the empty bottle to her friend. The blonde was truly lost for words.

"Whatevvver Sssan..It's done nnnow. Deal with it!". Smirked the taller girl.

Wrong move.

Santana dropped the bottle and pushed the girl against the wall, her left fist gripping the bloodied tank top of the taller girl. "WHATEVER!WHATEVER ADDISON!.". The latina dropped her hand and stepped back, angrily wiping a tear away. "I can't keep watching you do..". She gestured loosely at the mousey blondes body. "This.". Sighing the former cheerio continued. "Do you know how scared I am of what's gonna happen to you when I'm gone?."

"DON'T!...just do...don't Tannna!" pleaded the taller girl. Santana just shook her head sadly.

"I can't keep watching you do this to yourself...it's killing me Addison!". Another fat tear rolled down her cheek. She didn't bother to wipe this one. She knew there would be more.

Addison looked at the floor, her voice quiet as she spoke. "The p..pain won't sstop..It hurts where I can't touch it, where i can't hollld it.". Her glassy eyes raised to meet equally misty brown. "Iff you go...I..I have nobody S...and then the pain will be wwworse..deeper..I need yyou to be ok.". Slowly she slid down the cream wall, hitting the ground with a thud. "You're gonna leave me, jjj..just like my ma..and then all I'm gonna have lefft is memories...but the bad onnnes, his..the memories of himm..their, they'll make my memories of you disa...dis..disappear...and you won't be there to make the bad ones not realll...they're real San...b..but you mmake it better, without you it's...it's jussst me and him.".

Then it clicked for Santana. How could she forget!? Yesterday, it was the anniversary of the first time Addison's father..."Oh God...babe, I..I forgot." cried the latina as she dropped to her knees and gently wrapped her arms around her best friend.

Quinn's eyes stung with tears. She had no idea what was going on, but the pain coming off the girls in front of her was palpable. She felt like an intruder. So she turned into the bathroom and began running a hot bath for Addison to wash her wounds in.

_**3 hours later.**_

Quinn opened the penthouse door to reveal a nervous looking Kurt and a predictably smiling Rachel. "Even when planned, you show up at the worst times.". The blonde lamely joked as she stood aside to let them in. Kurt looked at her to elaborate, so she did. "Santan's best friend...she got into some trouble last night. She's...she's talking to her right now." The hazel eyed girl walked to the kitchen, flanked by her old high school friends and began preparing tea. Santana wasn't talking to Addison, she was watching her sleep. Afraid the younger girl would have sleep terrors. The latina had explained it was a painful anniversary for the mousey blonde who was now passed out in the guest room. She explained to the blonde that this was the worst time of year for them, that she had to be there for her friend, for her sister.

"I understand. I assume this is the colorful girl whom I performed minor surgery on?" Questioned the diva who was now seated on a stool at the kitchen island.

"Id hardly call stitches surgery Rachel.". Mumbled Quinn as she carried two cups of camomile tea to her guests.

"colorful girl? What colorful girl?." Questioned Kurt, Rachel swivelled in her seat to face him. Delight in her eyes.

"She's called Addison. She's tall, athletic, has tattooes over her arms. She has a broken hand and she completely annihilated..."

"My bother.". Kurt cut in.

"Kurt, please..I explained the situation over the phone that day. She really is in no state for lectures and such.". Urged Quinn. The boy nodded.

"I was just putting the facts together Quinn...is she alright?". He asked, a note of genuine concern ringing through his voice.

Quinn shrugged. And that's the moment Santana chose to enter the kitchen.

All three occupants took note of her slumped shoulders and red eyes, but stayed quiet. Quinn smiled and wrapped her arms around the shorter girl as she basically dropped sideways into her lap. "I love you.". Stated the blonde quietly into dark hair as she lay a kiss to the shell of the latina s ear.

Santana nodded. "I love you too Lucy Q.". She whispered. The brunette then turned in the blondes lap, her tan hands finding pale ones that were wrapped around her waist and laced over her belly.

With a deep breath she looked at Rachel and Kurt, then spoke. "Dwarf. Porcelain." she paused a moment before continuing. "As you can see, shit is pretty strained. My home girl is in that room crying herself to sleep right now and I'm out here. I'm sure you both have enough brain cells between your melodramatic heads to realise keeping me it here longer than necessary will most likely result in you're evisiration. So. Please do us all a favor and get whatever it is you need to say off your little pigeon chests so I can get back to her.".

Both former NYADA students tried their best not to look offended. Santana had a right to be upset, and she was worried about her friend. They let the hissing tone of the latina slide and began.

Kurt spoke first. "Quite simply Santana, I'm sorry.". He looked at his hands nervously before continuing. "We were friends..we lived under the same roof...I should have known better. But seeing Britt in such a state, then the fact you didn't even come home, speak to me...anything. It just, I thought what she said was true...it seemed as though you wanted away from everyone. Like you wanted to disappear...I'm sorry I assumed. I'm sorry I didn't look for you or chase you...I'm sorry I gave up Santana...I was a terrible friend.". His eyes found his hands again as they became moist with tears.

Rachel took his hand in hers and carried on for the both of them. "We will do anything to win your trust back Santana.". The latina scoffed but remained silent. "I know we all hurt you, and I hate that we did. Senior year was the best in my life. We were a family Santana. I want...we want to try and get a little of that back. Please, coukd you be gracious enough to grant us that chance?.".

Rachel and kurts hopeful eyes locked onto to the latinas. As she breathed in, taking in their words, a pain shot through Santana's chest and down, through her shoulder blades. Her body tensed as a gasp escaped her mouth. She felt Quinn stand from under her, she heard her voice worriedly call her name, then everything went black.


	23. Chapter 23

Quinn knew something was wrong. She felt it as soon as it started. The latina in her lap breathed in deeply but stopped and tensed midway through her inhale. Tan fingers dug into her pale ones. Her loves body now stiff in utter pain. Quickly the blonde slid from under the brunette and let her take her place on the stool. She was now stood in front of Santana, calling her name worriedly and repeatedly as she watched beautiful chocolate eyes roll into the back of her head.

Then it happened.

A yelp of pain escaped the smaller girls lips and she went limp.

Quinn dropped to her knees, lowering the latina slowly to the floor. She could hear the frantic voices of her two high school friends now beside her, but she could only see Santana. Her lips turning blue, her skin almost as white as her own.

Arms wrapped around her midsection pulling her away and up to her feet.

She could hear screaming. It was deafening. Two EMT's knelt down next to the girl she loved. They placed a mask over her perfect nose, her normally luscious lips. One of them started pumping the bag attached to the mask.

The screaming was getting louder.

Her sides were hurting.

They were attaching sticky pads to Santana 's chest now.

Her beautiful love convulsed and raised from the floor slightly, her back arching violently off the ground.

Why did her sides hurt so much.

The screaming was now sobbing.

She looked to Rachel, it wasn't her. She was stood frozen.

Kurt was crying, but it looked silent.

Santana was on a stretcher now. She was being taken away.

They couldn't take her away. She'd only just got the stunning, one of a kind girl back into her life.

The sobbing turned back into screaming again.

She couldn't breath.

Santana disappeared from her view, into the elevator.

Her knees went weak, but she didn't fall.

The blonde noticed arms wrapped around he waist. One tattooed, one with a cast.

The tattooed one bleeding and full of scratches.

Quinn looked at her hands, her fingertips covered in blood.

_Did I do that?_

The arms released, slowly steadying the blonde.

Quinn turned around, Addison's face was pale but stoic.

It was then, the blonde realised.

The screams were coming from herself.

Addison caught her before she dropped to the floor.

The tattooed girl holding her tightly as she fell apart completely in her arms.

This couldn't be happening.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQS

_**7 hours later.**_

Addison still hadn't spoken. Quinn was beginning to get worried. The girl hadn't even touched Santana since they were allowed into the ICU ward. The younger girl just sat there. Stiff posture. Hands folded in her lap. Her eyes trained on the latina, constantly scanning her body then flicking to the machine providing all the needs her body no longer could.

Santana.

Quinn's hazel eyes landed on the brunettes face. She was cradling her right hand within her own. It was limp. It didn't feel like Santana. The girl in the bed didn't look like her. Quinn was finding all of this hard to believe.

_Three weeks._

Three weeks is how long the latina would last on life support before the drugs used to keep her stable would cause irreparable damage to the rest of her organs.

Three weeks to find a rare heart to replace an equally rare one.

Quinn prayed as she looked on, her hands gripping the latinas.

She prayed for a miracle.

Offering up her own life in return.

Addison was frozen. This shouldn't be happening. Couldn't be happening.

Her eyes scanned the monitors.

Everything was stable right now.

For now.

She watched as Quinn's eyes closed and her head bowed, as her lips moved silently in prayer.

Addison would pray, but she gave up believing in God long ago.

She had to do something.

Anything.

An idea hit her in the face and she stood. Quinn looked up at her with red, questioning eyes. "I'm gonna fix this Q...I have to.". She insisted, before dashing out of the intensive care unit.

_**47 minutes later.**_

Kurt, Rachel and Brittany silently approached the curtained area where Santana lay. Quinn was asleep, her head on the bed as her body sat leaned over in a chair. Rachel took the lead noticing the other two friends were hesitant to step up to the bed.

She knelt down and placed a hand on the blondes knee. Quinn's head shot up, and she looked toward Santana with hopeful eyes. Rachel felt immensely guilty as she saw the hope fade. Eventually Quinn noticed the diva's hand on her knee. Her eyes locked with Rachel's. "We...we wanted to come see you. And Santana. See if we could do anything...we want to help.". She said quietly.

Quinn smiled sadly. "I...I don't think there's anything anyone can do Rachel.". Croaked the blonde. Her throat dry and sore from all the screaming and sobbing earlier that day.

Kurt walked around to the other side of the bed, leaning over and placing a soft kiss on the latinas forehead. "You have to wake up sleeping beauty.". He whispered. Eyes filling with tears.

Quinn watched as the smartly dressed man pulled a seat up to the bed and sat obediently by Santana 's side. "you can take Addy's chair for now Rach. She left about an hour ago.". Rachel nodded and pulled the chair next to Quinn's, the blonde instantly resting her head upon the short girls shoulder. "I'm scared Rachel.". She breathed. "I've only just got her back and she's dying.". A shudder ran through the hazel eyed girls body.

Brittany had remained unnoticed. Silently stood by the entrance to the ward. But hearing her best friend so broken, and seeing her first love lay lifeless in the hospital bed caused a small sob to escape her mouth. The dancer turned her body immediately. It was a bad idea coming here. But she wanted to be there for her best friend. Another sob escaped her mouth. She shook her head violently and stepped forward to leave. But a body crashed into her back. Stunned she turned, as soon as she did, Quinn forced her way into her strong arms. Wrapping her own around the blue eyed girl. "Q...". She cried.

"Oh..God...Britt...". Sobbed the shorter girl. Right now she needed her best friend. Even if they were at odds with each other. Even if it was over Santana. She was scared, hurting, alone, feeling broken and unfixable. Brittany had always managed to sooth her. Just like she was now. Wrapped in the tight embrace of her best friend, she finally felt less alone.

Both girls cried into each others arms. Apologies made. Forgiveness given. All without words.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQS

Addison flexed her arm. Joan looked at her with a sceptical gaze. "J...just please. I have to know if I can do anything...even if it's just giving her blood incase she gets a heart. I _have _to do something.". The tattooed girls voice cracked and the short nurse relented.

"Ok honey. We'll see if you can help her out.". She assured. Prepping the viles into which the tall girls blood would be collected.

A tear rolled down Addison's face in relief. "Thank you.". She breathed earnestly.

Joan smiled sadly and nodded, before piercing tattooed skin with the needle.

**Another update! Woohoo. I know its kinda short, sorry :0 **

**I had a pretty nasty assed nightmare during my nap and couldn't get back to sleep. So I did what I do best when I'm anxious...I went to the gym. Lol!I've only just got back and it's just gone half past midnight here in the UK, so there won't be another update for a few hours...I gotta sleep some time :D **

**I really hoped you liked.**

**Sorry I made some of you cry in the last chapter! **

**Lots of hugs and love for you amazing people who brighten my day!**

**Daisy x**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey hey hey! Good afternoon guys! **

**I'm so stoked you guys are liking this fic so much, and Addison! The fact brings a smile to my face.**

**Ah, I am sorry I keep making you guys cry...it will all be over soon. I promise ;) **

**I dunno what it's like in America with donation, but I know over here you can still donate blood if you have tattoos as long as you've been screened for stuff like hepatitis and hiv. (I've got tatts and donate when I can...except after tequilla Thursday's! Lol) **

**I'm really torn with what I wanna do with Addy. I know some of you like her...ugh, it's gonna be a difficult decision to make :-/ **

**Anyway. Tis time to go run! I'll do an extra couple of miles as punishment for making you guys cry! ;)**

**Please enjoy and let me know what ya think!**

**Sooo many thanks guys :)))))))**

**Lots o love.**

**Daisy x**

Quinn was leant against Brittany, both girls sharing a large cushioned chair. Technically it was too small, but they both needed each other right now, so the girls persevered.

The nurses had been round earlier and reminded the small group of friends about the hospital's 'two at a time' visitor rule. Rachel and Kurt graciously offered to leave and return tomorrow with food and drinks for everyone.

Quinn was grateful for that. Just one less thing to worry about.

Brittany's hand stilled in her hair, the Yale graduate knew she was about to ask something. The dancer always paused before she spoke now, at least about important subjects. Quinn thought it was maybe due to the way she was treated in high school for being so flippant and care free with her comments. It upset the hazel eyed girl a little, knowing that part of Brittany was pretty much gone, but she knew high school had the ability to scar and change people. _Look at where I am because of it. _

"how long have you loved San, Q?". Tentatively asked the taller blonde, she felt the smaller girl tense beside her. But she kept her arm wrapped around the girls shoulder and her head leant against the her best friends.

Quinn decided for total honesty. Lies are what had gotten them into this situation. She couldn't lie anymore. "Since I was nine B...". She shrugged a little, her eyes still fixed on the poorly latina in front of her. "we dated, in secret...the year before you transferred. But I scr...I fucked up.". Brittany began to run her hand through choppy golden locks jn an attempt to calm the shorter girl. It worked a little and Quinn continued. "I..cheated on her with Noah. She broke up with me and then you showed up. You helped bring us back together Britt. Only as friends. But it was better than the silence I had been receiving, even if I did have to watch her fall for you.".

Brittany's hand stilled again. "I always knew a part of her loved you Quinn.". The shook her head and stood, pulling her arm from around the smaller girls shoulders. "The way her eyes were stuck on you every practice...remember that time Stacey dropped you?'. The former head cheerio nodded.

_**It was a typically freezing day in Lima. Snow coated the ground as it fell from the sky. Anyone would be crazy to be outside right now. **_

_**And that's where Quinn found herself. On the top of a pyramid, thanks to Coach Sue's batshit crazy idea of winter conditioning. **_

_**The girls below her were shaking, their arms and legs unstable. Coach was not happy. She wanted perfection. Even if that meant losing cheerioes to actual death!**_

_**"Fabray. Decent work!". Shouted the tracksuit loving woman through her bullhorn. "The rest of you, sloppy at best! I cannot think of one reason I allowed your flabby butts onto my prestigious team...except for you Sandbags, you will serve as a Mexican life aid if our plane ever happens to crash into the see on our way to nationals.". The tall woman paused and stepped closer to the pyramid. "IF WE MAKE IT THAT FAR WITH YOUR PATHETIC LACK OF SKILL!". The woman then turned abruptly. "Session dismissed.". She shouted over her shoulder. "I need to go drink the horrific memories of this practice away.". She mumbled, loud enough for the team to hear. **_

_**Quinn felt the girls below her loosen, she prepared to drop down into the waiting arms of two cheerios on the ground, but she didn't get a chance. **_

_**Stacey's arms disappeared from under her, the blonde tilted forward. She felt hands try and grasp her uniform as she tumbled toward the ground, but nothing slowed her descent. With a thud she hit the ground, hearing her ribs crack as she did. A scream of pain erupted from her mouth as the hazel eyed girl curled up into a ball. Brittany and coach Sue were at her side within seconds, the first soothing her the second assessing the damage and calling an ambulance. **_

_**The head cheerleaders eyes remained tightly shut in pain until she heard a yelp, then shouting and screaming. Opening them she saw Santana on top of a now floored Stacey slamming the girls head into the frozen ground. **_

_**"You stupid whore! How could you!?". Screamed the latina. "Imma make your life hell from now on!". She grunted as three girls managed to pull her off the now dazed red head. "I SWEAR IF YOU'VE HURT ONE BONE PUTA!".**_

"She was banned from practice for three weeks.". Said Quinn. The memory making her smile a little.

"She loved you Q...Anyone could see it.". Brittany paused at the bottom of Santana's bed. "She skipped classes that day and followed you to the hospital...and every night, when I slept over. She mumbled your namen in her sleep.". The dancer smiled sadly. "I know it's no excuse, but I didn't think she would fall in love with me. Not when she'd already found her soulmate.". A tear escaped sad, blue eyes as she shook her head. "I'm gonna go clean up a little. You want anything Q?".

The shorter blonde shook her head no, slightly dazed. Brittany smiled a little the exited the ward, in need of .

QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS QSQSQ

She was a match.

She _knew _it!

She understood now, why her path had crossed the latinas.

Her heart beat steadily in her chest.

She knew what she had to do.

Sealing up the two letters she had written, the tattooed girl walked towards the intensive care unit. She noticed Quinn had changed chairs and briefly wondered why, but that didn't matter. She had a new task. And she needed to see her best friend before she completed it.

The tattooed girl coughed quietly, gathering Quinn's attention. "Hey.". She smiled softly. _Everything is gonna work out._

Quinn nodded back at the mousey blonde. "where have you been?" She asked curiously, receiving a shrug and a mumble about errands in response.

"I was wondering if I could have a couple of minutes with Tana...alone?". Quinn looked at her sceptically but nodded, raising from her chair. Addison smiled gratefully and took the blondes place, taking Santana's still limp hand in her own.

The green eyed girl waited until she heard the doors to the unit open and close, then began to speak quietly.

"I love you Tana.". She whispered, her voice already breaking. "I know you're gonna be angry with me, I'm sorry for that...I hope you will forgive me one day. I need you to do that. I can't bear to think you'd hate me.". She paused and wiped tears from her eyes. "You're special. So fucking special San. The world isn't ready to lose you yet!". A small, quiet sob escaped her throat and she burried her head into her best friends side. "I totally failed you these past 4 years San...I was meant to protect you...but you still got hurt.". Another pause. "I'm fucked up. You know this. I'm broken and I'll never be fixed. But there's one part of me that _you _mended S!". The tattooed girl raised a limp hand to her chest. "Now I can mend you too.". Tears were freely pouring from green eyes as the tall girl stood, leaning forward and planting a firm kiss onto the brunettes cheek. "Live for me Santana. Show the world how amazing you are. Let my heart help you do that...I'll always be in your life...sister.". The tattooed girl placed the two letters down onto the bed. One addressed to the latina . The other to Quinn. "I love you Tana.". She whispered before making her way into the corridor. _Everything is gonna be fine. She's gonna get better. She's gonna live._

**So, another short one, but I will update again soon. I have crappy work tonight, so I'll be typing away on my breaks :D **

**Hope ya liked. **

**Lotso love. **

**Daisy x**


	25. Chapter 25

**Heyyyyy..ah, you're all making me feel guilty for making you cry! :O**

**I've split this next chapter into two as it works better that way. I know this is another short one but there will be at seat two more updates to follow. I promise! **

**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing!**

**You all seriously rock...and I do love ya!**

**I managed an extra mile on my run as punishment for making you all cry, hope that helps. Lol. **

**Anywho, I'm gonna get editing the next chapter! :)**

**Daisy x**

Quinn had ran into Brittany as she left to give Addison some time alone with Santana. Both blondes were now stood at the ancient coffee machine at the end of the corridor. "I think this coffee is older than Mr Stevens!" Exclaimed Brittany, her lips curling in disgust. She got no response from the shorter girl beside her. "Quinn...". She called, now standing directly in front of the girl.

Hazel eyes blinked back into focus and locked onto blue. "sorry Britt...what did you say?". Brittany looked at her worriedly and rested a comforting hand on her friends shoulder.

"What's wrong Q...apart from...y'know!?". She shrugged.

"I...I just...Addison gave off this weird vibe before. She was so..calm.". Her hazel eyes drifted up to the ICU entrance. "A couple of hours ago she wouldn't even touch San...now she wants time alone with her...I'm worried Britt.". She said honestly, her eyes moving back to her best friends.

"Lets go check on her then...well, I'll walk with you, you go in. I'm not liking the idea of her trying to pummel me to death.". Gulped the dancer. Quinn smiled at Brittany's actions. And took the taller girls hand. She was grateful she had the ladyballs to show up earlier, not sure if she would've hoped without her best friend by her side. Approaching the ward Brittany squeezed Quinn's hand and released her grip, the smaller blonde smiling softly over her shoulder as she walked ahead and into the intensive care unit.

Santana's was the first out of the five beds on the ward as you entered through the doors, instantly Quinn noticed Addison was gone and two white envelopes rested on the latinas bed. Quickly the blonde rushed over and picked them up, noticing her name on one, discarding the one with Santana's name. Her heart thudded violently against her ribcage as she tore open the envelope. Her breath halting as her eyes scanned the words.

"BRITTANY!". She shouted, running towards the doors. The dancer appearing as she threw them open. Quinn trusted the letter into her best friends hands and watched impatiently as blue eyes scanned the page. Once her eyes were met by her best friends they had a silent conversation. They had to stop this. "I'll take this floor. You take the second. Call me if you find her, if not...you take the fourth and I'll take the third. We carry on till we find her. Ok!?". Brittany nodded, her eyes wide. Quinn wrapped her in a quick hug then turned and sprinted down the hall. Unsure of where to look, but determined to find her...her friend.

_Quinn. I know you are definitely gonna hate me. I know you're gonna say I left San, just like you said that day in your apartment._

Addison placed the note for her medical wishes on the vanity next to the sink. She stated that her organs were to be used for transplant. But her heart was for Santana Lopez and nobody else. She knew Quinn would be able to make this happen. It would be a legal matter once she had completed her part of the task. Addison trusted the blonde would get her heart to Santana.

_But please understand, that I'm not ditching her. I'm not leaving her. _

_I told you I would always be in her life. This is my fucked up way of being there I guess._

Quinn ran through every door, hazel eyes frantically searching each room, ward, closet, toilet. She growled in frustration as the meeting space showed up empty.

_I need you to promise me something. Well two things._

_One - you fight your skinny Yale ass off to get her my heart._

_Two - you don't let her retreat into herself. _

_I don't know what Tana was like when you last knew her, but now she will bite and kick and scream and say the most hurtful things to try and get you to leave. I think it's her way of testing people. Please don't fail her. She needs you Q._

Addison smoothed down her black tanktop. And looked into her reflection in the mirror. She was ready to do this. She knew this was all she had to offer the world. People like her never achieved greatness.

_I know when we first met...and pretty much over the past couple of months, I've been a bitch. I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry for antagonising you. _

_You deserved the punches though. Nobody talks smack about my girl and walks away without hurting._

"Damn it Addison!". Growled Quinn. She was now at the last door of the first floor corridor.

_You're a good person Quinn. A great one even. I see your love for Santana. I see it in your eyes, the way you touch her, the way you move. _

_You're better for her than me. You're not broken._

_I trust you with her Quinn. _

_Please protect her better than I did. _

_And tell her I know she's gonna look beautiful on her wedding day._

_You both are. _

_Take care of the both of you Quinn. _

_Love Addy x (mega bitch!)_

Quinn's hands shook as she slowly pushed open the door. Addison had to be here. Time was running out. Taking a deep breath she stepped into the public restroom, letting out a cry as she found it empty. "Please Addy...". Begged the blonde into the empty room. "don't leave us like this...".

Addison turned away from the mirror and sat on the small wooden bench running across the back wall of the sterile room. The tattooed girl knew time would be essential in harvesting her organs healthily, so she was sat in the scrubbing room next to one of the operating theatres on the fourth floor. She reached into the front left pocket of her baggy jeans and pulled out a small beretta pistol. There was one bullet in the 15 shell magazine. She didn't want anymore lives being lost today if the gun fell into wrong hands. Shakily she raised the pistol to her temple and closed her eyes. For a few sweet moments, she allowed her thoughts to drift. Memories flooded her mind.

Ones of herself and Santana stumbling home late from karaoke bars, singing as loud as they could.

Her father hitting her across the across the face, spitting at her and telling her she was nothing.

Santana holding her tightly as she awoke screaming form another nightmare about her childhood.

Quinn's bright, smiling eyes as she told the blonde to go arrange a surprise dinner for the latina blonde

Herself and Santana wrapped up on the sofa laughing at their previous nights antics, playfighting and scoffing chocolates.

Her father hitting her repeatedly in the stomach when he found out she was pregnant.

Santana telling her she loved her.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she shakily wrapped her finger around the trigger.

Her heartbeat increased rapidly.

Her whole arm shook.

She let out a whimper, she had to do this.

Suddenly Brittany burst through the door. "ADDISON...NO!." She screamed

The tattooed girls eyes shot open. She was frozen. _No, no, no, no...I have to do this._

"Leave Brittany.". She commanded. The blonde shook her head. "I will do this with you here or not. Your decision.". The athletic girl didn't want to leave the dancer with any trauma issues, but she was adamant she would do this. That Santana would live.

"She won't be able to live with herself!". Angrily spat the blonde. "You think you're helping her!? You're gonna destroy her!". Brittany stepped further into the room. "Every day of her life, she'll be reminded of your sacrifice...that you died because of her...how would you feel!?".

Addison closed her eyes. Her whole arm was becoming weak. The cool metal of the pistols barrel slid down her cheek, before she corrected herself and raised it to her temple. "I...I have to do this.". She muttered, eyes closed. Images of her best friend being lowered into the ground flashing in her mind. "She'll adapt. She's strong. It won't destroy her. You and Quinn will make sure of that.".

"Addison. Please...you can't. Just, just put the gun down." A new urgency seeped into the blondes voice. She needed Quinn. Quinn was calm in high pressure situations. Its why she was gonna make an excellent lawer. _Hurry Q. Please. _The blonde had taken the opportunity to txt her best friend when the Addison closed her eyes.

The tattooed girls shaking arm stilled. Her eyes opened. "I'm sorry.". She whispered.

Brittany knew it was too late.

The now calm girl squeezed the trigger.

BANG.


	26. Chapter 26

_The tattooed girls shaking arm stilled. Her eyes opened. "I'm sorry.". She whispered._

_Brittany knew it was too late. _

_The now calm girl squeezed the trigger._

_BANG._

Brittany 's eyes closed on instinct at the loud noise ripping through the small room. She didn't stop her. She failed.

"Put that fucking gun down now!". The blondes eyes snapped open as Quinn's voice echoed around the room. Relief washed over her as she saw a confused Addison sat , blinking rapidly.

The door the blonde had just burst through swung backwards from the wall it had just hit and clicked shut.

Quinn pushed past the dancer and stood directly in front of the confused girl. "I said put it down.". She growled.

Addison was shocked, angry, confused. She had no idea what had just happened. She pulled the trigger. But it hadn't fired. It hadn't clicked. _I didn't take the safety off! _. "FUCK!". She screamed, hitting herself in the temple with the beretta.

"Hey, calm down Addy..ok.?". Soothed Quinn. "we're all gonna get through this. _No one.". _She stated firmly. "Is gonna die."

"_she _will if you don't let me do this Quinn!". Cried the taller girl, her whole body shaking with adrenaline.

"Addison, you cannot think like that...we have to be strong. We have to believe it's going to work out...we can't give up on her.". Urged the blonde.

"I'm not giving up! I'm making sure she survives!". Snapped Addison.

"BY KILLING YOURSELF! HOW IS SUICIDE NOT GIVING UP!? HUH!?". Quinn was livid.

"BECAUSE IT'S FOR _HER _QUINN!". screamed the tattooed girl. "Tell me you wouldn't her rather live than me...tell me and I'll put this gun down right now." she finished in a whisper, her hand holding the pistol dropping to her knees.

Quinn's eyes watered. The emotion in Addison's voice hitting her repeatedly like waves on a stormy beach. "I don't want anyone to die.". She breathed.

Brittany took this opportunity to step up beside the shorter blonde. "Please, just think about how this would do to San...She loves you Addison. So much.".

"what the fuck does it matter if she's dead!?". The tattooed girl shook her head violently and raised the gun back up to her temple, making sure to click the safety off this time.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQS

Kurt couldn't stay away. He had left earlier promising to return tomorrow, but he wanted to be with Santana. Even if she didn't know he was there.

With 5 years of guilt weighing down on his shoulders, he pushed through the doors to see the curtains drawn around the latinas bed. Instantly his heart dropped. His mind thinking the worst. "Please no.". He whispered to himself as he pulled the curtain back.

Doctors and nurses all stopped still and turned to face him. "Please leave this area sir." one of the nurses requested as he stood frozen to be spot. "We're prepping Ms. Lopez for surgery, you can't be here.".

His head tilted. "Surgery?.."

The nurse sighed and stepped away from the bustle, placing her arms on the rising fashion stars shoulders, pushing him back through the curtain and away from the bed. " Yes Mr?."

"Oh..Hummel. Kurt Hummel." he offered.

"Ok Mr Hummel. Yes , we are prepping Ms. Lopez for surgery. A donor has become available and we need to act fast. Now if you could please..." She looked past him towards the doors and he smiled, tears in his eyes and nodded. Turning, he jogged out onto the corridor and dialed Quinn's number to chastise her lack of communication skills.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQS

Quinn's phone rang for the sixth time. "Just fuckin answer it Q, before j put a bullet through _your _ head." snapped the still shaking girl.

Quinn pulled her phone from the back pocket of Santana's skinny jeans she was wearing and slid her thumb across the screen. "Kurt this is a bad time.". She sighed. Her voice shaking.

Brittany's eyes flicked between the smaller blonde and the tattooed girl. She noted how Addison's eyes were closed tightly, the pistol still raised to her temple. Her heart ached for the younger girl, it also beat with pride and fear at how far the girl was willing to go to save the latina. The dancer was broken out of her ministrations by the sound of Quinn's phone shattering on the floor.

"She has a heart." sobbed the shorter blonde, falling to her knees. "They...they found her a h..a hea...heart..Thankyou God...she has a heart.".

Brittany remained speechless as she watched her best friend cry with relief. Addison lowered the gun from her temple, much the same.

"please don't be lyin Q...". Whispered the tattooed girl. Quinn's eyes locked onto pleading green ones.

"I'm not Addy...she..she's going into surgery now..".

Addison let it a mix between a laugh and a sob. She was relieved beyond words. Slowly she lowered the pistol and ejected the magazine. Clicking the bullet out , she placed it in her pocket and slid off the bench. Moments later Quinn's arms were wrapped around her in a fierce hug, quickly followed by Brittany's.

"Don't ever scare us like that again.". Chastised the Yale graduate.

"The world needs you too.". Quietly added Brittany.

Addison nodded, unable to speak. Her emotions over the last 24hours finally pushing through her barriers causing the youngest of the three to break down. _She's gonna live...she's gonna fuckin live._

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQS

She could hear voices. They were muffled as though she were underwater. Their tones were hushed but she could sense excitement...and maybe quarreling. Her eyelids felt heavy, like they were stuck. She tried to blink but nothing happened.

Moving on she began to assess her position.

She was in a bed...there was a faint, but regular beating.

_Hospital! _ She was in hospital.

The last the thing she remembered was sitting in Quinn's lap.

_Quinn_!...she could feel soft hands masaging her left, running their thumbs over her knuckles and fingers. _Quinn's here. _The blonde always played with her fingers when she was nervous. The latina then realised her chest didn't feel tight or heavy. _Am I ok...? _

"listen douchberry..I swear on all that I love, that if you _do not _stop insisting I sing, I will tear your tiny legs off and donate them to the poor abused dolls on the children's ward...GOT ME!?"

Santana's eyes snapped open. She knew that voice. _Addison. _

_"_I was merely suggesting you try out your vocal range on an open mic night, you seem like you have a wonderful voice." rallied the Broadway star.

"Guys.". Called Quinn, noticing Santana's eyes open. Her heart soaring and a smile spreading across her lips.

"How the fuck can someone _seem _to have a nice voice!?". Asked Addison, aghast at the other girls suggestion.

"Guys!.". Called Quinn more forcefully, tearing her eyes from the sleepy, dazed chocolate orbs looking back at her.

"I'm a world class singer and Broadway star Addison, I have talents you couldn't comprehend. One of those being my ability to seek out hidden talent, I believe your voice is such a thing.". She smiled smugly.

"She's right.". Chimed in Brittany who was sat next to the tattooed girl. "She showed me my cat could skateboard!" she added excitedly, before dropping her head a little. "She's dead now...wheeled right into the road." Addison looked between the two speechless.

"GUYS!". shouted Quinn, finally receiving all of the rooms attention. "She's waking up.". She smiled.

**Hey! So I thought you deserved a happy ending to a chapter for once! Lol!**

**Sorry to make you all so sad in the last couple of chapters, but encased you haven't noticed, I loves me my angst!**

**Soooo, I let Addy live...a fair few of you seem to really like her character and I didn't wanna upset you any further. ;D**

**There's probably two maybe three more chapters in this story left (just a warning)**

**I really hope you liked this one!**

**Thanks for carrying on doing all that reading and reviewing.**

**Love Daisy x ;)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey! This next chapter may trigger so be warned when reading. **

**It's time for me to hit the hay now, so this will be my last update (unless I have a nightmare! Lol.) **

**Hope you likey! **

**Daisy xx**

"Yo bitches, I'm home!". Shouted Addison as she strode through the apartment doors. Santana had been released from hospital three days ago. Her recovery was going strong and everything seemed to be ok. Quinn had insisted on their previous arrangements of staying with her standing. After a lot of bickering between the blonde and the tattooed girl, it was agreed, yet again that they would stay with her indefinitely.

Turning into the kitchen to drop grocery bags on the counter, Addison noticed a very pissed off latina sat at the island waiting for her. The tattooed girl eyed her warily and set the bags down, then turning to face the seething girl, leaning her lower back against the counter. "Hey babe...where's Quinn?". She asked worriedly, this did not look good. Santana didn't speak. She instead, pushed two pieces of A4 paper across the island. Addison gulped audibly as she recognised them.

"I can't believe you!". Hissed the latina. "I can't fucking believe you!." she slammed her hand on the surface. "How stupid actually are you Addison.? Huh!?.". The smaller girl shook her head. "Do you have any idea how I would have felt if it was your heart beating in here!?". She pressed her left palm to her chest. "It's hard enough knowing a stranger had to die for me to live...but if it were you who died!?". A tear rolled down her cheek.

"I told Quinn.."

Santana cut the younger girl off. "This is not her fault. I was looking for paper to write a letter to the donors family. I found the letters. I got the information out of her.". The brunette paused. "She couldn't stop crying Addy..do you know how much you scared her? Britt too!".

The taller girl hung her head in shame. She didn't think it would upset the two blondes as much as it seemed to have, she didn't think Santana would ever find out. "Sorry.". She mumbled.

"I don't want you to be sorry Ad's...I want you to be ok.". The former cheerleader picked up the sheets in and waved them around. "This is you not being ok!...you..you were gonna..". She couldn't finish the sentence, a lump formed in her throat at the thought. "Where did you even get a gun!?". A subject change would help.

Addison shrugged. "I've had it since I was 16...I was gonna shoot...my...". Her eyes flicked to Santana's. She saw recognition flash in them, along with anger for a man the girl had never met.

"I want you to speak to someone...about what he did to you...You're not healing sweety."

Addison flinched at the term of endearment. Santana only used it in their most deep conversations. She knew she wasn't getting out of this one unscathed. "I speak to you. That's enough for me.".

Again the latina shook her head. "No babe. It's not.". She stood and walked over to her best friend, taking her hands in her own. "And Addy..you don't talk to me about him, you...you tell me little pieces, like how he made you feel, how you got a certain scar. You need to get all of it out. It'll help babe...".

Addison didn't want to lose her temper. She didn't want to upset her best friend. She didn't want to snatch her hands away. But she did. "No San..I'm not doing this!". She growled, stepping sideways and walking over to the fridge. After a moment of rummaging around she slammed the door and turned sharply, eyeing the latina suspiciously. Santana nodded, confirming her suspicions. "You got rid of the booze...BRA-FUCKIN-VO SAN!". She ended angrily.

"I'm worried about you Addy...you're all the family I have, everything that's happened these past few months..they've highlighted so many issues..I _cannot _ lose you. I _will not _lose you.". She urged with conviction.

"And talking about my good old pops fucking me or beating the shit outta me every night for 4 years is gonna make it better!?" Spat the tattooed girl. Santana flinched at the images her mind produced at the blunt words from Addison's mouth. The taller girl noticed. "What's wrong Tana..am I talking too much now!?". The latina shook her head, she thought this would happen. The younger girl was going into defense mode. She opened her mouth to speak but Addison continued scathingly. "You want me to fuckin talk. I'll talk!.". A pause. "He first fucked me when I was thirteen. A year to the day my ma left...but you know that!". She laughed darkly. "When I was 15...he got me pregnant. It was my fault. I shoulda told him I'd started my periods." The taller girl shook her head. "That's what he told me anyway.". Her shoulders slumped. "He punched and kicked the fuck outta me till I passed out, I woke up in a hospital bed. Apparently I'd been hit by a car...the fucker dragged a breeze block over my body, scratching me...making it look like road rash...". A whimper came from Santana's mouth. "Every burn on my back...my arms..my legs...they're all from the cigarettes he smoked after he fucked me. 'A memory' he used to say.". Her knees weakened and she dropped to the floor.

Santana wanted to rush over to her. Help her. But the fiery look in her best friends eyes rooted her to the spot.

"I dropped out of school...nobody noticed. I didn't have any friends.". Tears streamed down the broken girls face. "I...there's so much Tana...there's too much, I can't talk about it all...FUCK...I can't remember it all!". Her voice rough and cracking, she looked up to the latina across the kitchen. "Don't you see Tana...there's too...there's too much in here." She hit her head with her fist repeatedly. "There's too fuckin much!.". She grabbed her hair with both hands. Her cast having been removed yesterday. And began pulling at it violently.

Santana's whole body and soul broke at the sight in front of her. Propelling forward the latina dropped to her knees, sobbing and pulled her _sisters _hands from her hair. "I know baby...oh God, I know..". She cried, fighting to keep hold of the stronger girls trembling hands. "It's gonna be ok though...its gonna be..". She sobbed managing to restrain the hysterical girl.

Addison gave up trying to fight, trying to hide, and wrapped her arms around the latina, burying her face in the tan girls chest. Santana wrapped her arms around the tattooed girls. "I've got you baby girl...I've got you." she cried, rocking the both of them back and forth slightly. "We'll get through this.". She promised pressing a kiss to mousey blonde hair. And she knew they would. They _had _to!

_**4 hours later.**_

Santana felt a soft finger run over her forehead. She smiled a little at the tickling sensation before sleepily blinking her eyes open. As they focused to the late evening light, Quinn's beautiful hazel eyes became clear. "Hey baby". Mumbled the latina, slowly pushing herself up and leaning back against the headboard of their bed. Her calm mood dissapateing as she noticed the cold, empty space beside her.

"She's gone for a run.". Soothed Quinn, placing a hand on the smaller girls arms. "She woke up about an hour ago and was pretty restless. Brittany went with her.".

Although things were still a little strained between Santana and the dancer, they had managed to patch things up and begin a tentative friendship. Brittany had approached her the day after she awoke after her transplant, like a blonde, dancing ninja whilst everyone had gone for food.

_**"knock knock". Called the blonde as she stood in the doorway to Santana 's room. The brunette looked up from the pamphlets on transplant aftercare she was reading, her lips thinning into a tight line and her eyes squinting. "I know you don't wanna see me...I know you hate me.". The dancers voice broke on the word 'hate'. "But I need to tell you how sorry I am. How much I hate myself. How stupid I was.". The latina didn't speak, didn't move, so Brittany walked further into the room. "when I transferred I was so scared...then I made the squad, and football players wanted me..and..ugh, it was all so knew. My school before...they bullied me, hated me, because of how stupid I was...that's why I transferred San, I couldn't handle it anymore.". The blonde took a breath then continued. "When Finn bet me to try and date you...I wanted to say no. I did! But I was scared S. I was so scared that if I didn't dk what he said, the bullying would start again. I would have died San...you have to believe me!". The dancer stepped up yo the latinas side. "I know it means nothing to you now...and..it..it didn't then. But I did fall in love with you Santana. You...you're just too amazing not to do so.". Santana shook her head slightly. "I'm sorry I fucked up so bad. I...I would do anything. Absolutely anything yo take it back! I...I just wanted to apologize..". The dancer smiled sadly and turned to walk away. Santana grasping her hand stopped her. **_

_**"Stay." Croaked the latina. Brittany wiped a tear that fell from her Crystal blue eyes and nodded.**_

"Britt said she'd keep an eye on her.". Added the blonde, snapping the brunette from her memory. "I wouldn't have woke you, but you need to take these.". She held out 5 different pills causing the brunette to grimace. "I know baby, but _these_ .". She said, placing the anti rejection drugs into the girls hand. "Are gonna help keep you healthy.".

A smile spread across the latinas face. "You're too good, looking after me Q!". She swooned as the blonde passed her a glass of water. She downed the pills and took a swig of water to wash them down.

"My girl deserves looking after.". Smiled Quinn, her face freezing when she realised what she had just said.

"Does it still stand Q?.". Whispered Santana. The blonde looked at her puzzled. The brunette looked shyly at the glass in her hands. "You wanting me to be your girlfriend. Does it still stand?.".

"Of course San...I..I love you.". She looked deeply at the latinas face, as a small smile spread across the girls lips.

Santana turned to the blonde, eyes misty with tears. "Then it would be an honor Lucy Quinn Fabray, if I could be your girlfriend.".

Quinn's eyes teared up as she took the glass from her _girlfriends _hands and placed it on the nightstand. "The honor would be all mine Santana Marie Lopez.".

Both girls looked adoringly into each others eyes, leaning forward, lips connecting in a languid yet passionate kiss.

"Mmmm, as awesome as this is, I gotta pee!." mumbled the brunette into her girlfriends pink lips. She felt Quinn smile and against her own. "Sorry.". She said. Pressing a quick kiss to the blondes lips and crawling it of the bed, trotting to the ensuite. the blonde crawled up onto the bed, laying down contentedly. Santana's voice traveled from the en suite "Q, baby...how's about we, celebrate...being girlfriends.". She finished huskily, leaning on the door frame if the ajoined bathroom as she ended her suggestion.

Quinn propped herself up on her elbows and nodded frantically. "Baby..that's an amazing idea.". She smiled. Santana beamed back at her and made her way over to the bed, crawling up to Quinn seductively and straddling the slender girls hips.

She leaned down to place a kiss on her girlfriends lips when she froze. The voice of the one and only Rachel Berry ringing through the penthouse.

"Quinny...Santana...Addison!? The door was unlocked..I brought Italian!..and wine!.".

Santana dropped onto a giggling Quinn. "Fuckin cock block!" she groaned and blonde kissed her head sympathetically. Santana's stomach grumbled. "But damn...at least she brought food." Quinn laughed and with girls stood and walked towards their unexpected house guest.


	28. Chapter 28

**Gooooood afternoon folks. Please find enclosed the first update of the day. **

**This chapter kind of just ran away with itself! I'd like to know what you think of the new developments and maybe where you'd like them to go...if ya don't mind. :) The story as a whole should be wrapped upnin the next three, maybe four chapters. **

**Hope you enjoy. **

**Loves ya ;) **

**Daisy x**

Brittany rubbed her hands over Addison's back as the green eyed girl bent over and emptied more bile from her stomach. The blonde grimaced as she heard the liquid softly thud onto the grass verge beside the running path. "We should head back. You've exhausted yourself.". She urged.

Addison grunted and stood upright. "I'm fine. I just sprinted too hard is all.". She insisted as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and popped a piece of gum. The duo had been running for way over two hours now, it was becoming ridiculous. Brittany looked on displeased and shook her head. "Don't gimme that look. I don't give a fuck what you think, I didn't invite you out, you were just suckin up to Q by offering to babysit!". Spat the tattooed girl before she turned and carried on running.

Brittany sighed and threw her hands in the air before jogging to catch up with the angry girl. "What is your problem!?". She puffed once she became level with her. "Quinn forgave me, _San _forgave me...but _you! _ Noooooo. You're still hating on me!.What do I have to do Addison!?". The blonde stopped abruptly, her emotions getting the better of her. Addison came to a stand still a few feet away and gave her an incredulous look. "I'm stuck!...I'm trying to fit back into Santana's life, I'm adjusting to the fact that her and Quinn are in love, I'm constantly trying to prove how sorry I am, to move on...and then there's you!". She pointed a slender finger at the mousey blonde, her voice becoming exasperated as she continued. "You are the most hard headed, stubborn, brooding, infinitely annoying person I have _ever _met! No matter what I do, you ignore me, find something to bitch at me for or just plain, threaten to kill me!". The dancer made the few steps towards the girl in question and stood right in front of her face. "Just do _something _Addison. _Anything!...please." _. She finished lamely. Her chest rising and falling rapidly.

Both girls stood in silence for a moment, eyes roaming each others faces. Brittany's bright blue's slowly became focused on soft, plump, ruby lips. Her heart began to hammer in her chest. Addison was stubborn. She was bitchy. She was tough and loyal. She had so many levels that needed to be discovered. She was beautiful in a unique, alternative rock chick kinda way. Her body was toned and muscles lay just under the surface of her pale skin. She was feisty and unafraid to speak her mind. And she was stood mere inches from Brittany's lips.

The blonde didn't have a chance, her eyes fluttered closed as the magnetism of the powerful girl in front of her pulled her in. Thin pink lips crashed into plump ruby ones. Her tongue swiped across the younger girls lower lip, seeking permission for entrance. A moan escaped the dancers mouth as she felt the tattooed girls soft tongue battle her own for dominance. It was one of the best kisses the dancer had ever had. But it was soon over. She found herself falling backwards, her long arms flailing beside her as she became weightless for a moment then...

SPLASH

Brittany wiped wet, blonde hair from her eyes and looked up to see Addison running away at full speed, leaving her treading water in the river beside the running lane. "shit!". She muttered, angrily slapping her palm against the cold water. Although she was angry at herself...and a little pissed at Addison, a smile still crept onto her face at the memory of the kiss.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQS

Santana's eyes were becoming heavy. She was sat on the biggest of the three sofas, snuggled into Quinn's side. The blonde had an arm wrapped around her shoulder, her hand playing with the ends of her dark hair. Rachel was babbling on about her understudy being out to get her and a lazy smile spread across the latinas lips at the thought. _Maybe I should send her a good luck card?...nah, too tacky. _She giggled a little at her own musings. Quinn's arm squeezing her a little tighter at the sound. "Don't you have to like, conserve your voice and stuff for Broadway Frodo?". Mumbled the latina as she snuggled further into the crook of her girlfriends neck.

"Whilst I don't appreciate the insult of my height Santana, I do thank you for your concern.". Beamed the diva. "but I assure you my vocal chords are in tip top condition and I am able to speak or sing as much as I wish.".

"Oh joy.". Mumbled the former cheerleader, earning a light slap on her back from Quinn.

"Play nice baby". Whispered the blonde, amusement apparent in her voice.

"Anyway ladies.". Called Rachel. "The reason for my unannounced visit today, apart from bringing New York's finest vegan lasagna, was to invite you out." A pause. "Addison included.". She nodded "For a night at Kurt and myselfs favorite karaoke bar next week.". Her lips spread into a wide smile as she finished and her eyes pleaded for a positive answer.

Quinn noticed a slight blush form as the small brunette mentioned Addison and it piqued her curiosity. But she knew Santana needed to take it easy and going to a bar was _not _taking it easy. "Thanks for the offer Rach, but San really needs to rest up. I don't think it's such a good idea.

"Hey!" Whined the latina, sitting upright as pulling away from her girlfriend as she did. "Stop using me as an excuse to get out of doing stuff!".

Quinn looked at her girlfriend perplexed. "Baby, you gotta rest...going to a bar isn't resting!".

"So you want me to be house bound for the rest of my life!?" Asked the latina incredulously.

"God...no. Don't be so dramatic S...I just want you to take it easy. You had major surgery 4 weeks ago...you..you almost...". Quinn couldn't finish her sentence and silence fell over the room.

The silence was soon broken as Addison burst through the large oak doors and straight into the kitchen. Angry muttering and banging of cupboards could be heard until she appeared from behind the partial wall with a nutrition bar and a bottle of water. "Wow...you guys know how to party.". She deadpanned, her eyes scanning the room then landing on Rachel. "Berry.". She said in lieu of a proper greeting. The divas eyes lit up a little, and this time both Quinn and Santana caught it. The latina almost choking on thin air in surprise. Instantly Addison was knelt in front of her, worried green eyes scanning the smaller girls body. 'S...what's wrong. Are you-"

"geeze..I'm fine Addy!". Coughed the latina. "I just have a dry throat or somethin.". She defended pushing the taller girl back a little by her shoulders.

"Whatever...sorry for givin a fuck.". Mumbled Addison, slightly hurt by her best friends sharp tone. "I'm gonna shower anyway.". She sloped off towards the guest room, leaving a slightly guilty feeling Santana.

The latina knew things would be edgy between them for a few days to come. They always were after one of them broke down or opened up. It was like a defense mechanism. She hated it.

"She must work out a lot to keep such a fine form.". Dreamily swooned Rachel, her eyes trained on the hallway the tattooed girl had just left through. Both Quinn and Santana shared a look before turning to the Broadway star.

"The hell midget!? You crushin on my girl!?". Questioned Santana, extra sass added to her voice.

Rachel sputtered for a moment, her eyes wide and cheeks reddening. "No..uh..she...it's just.". She paused and closed her eyes for a moment, collecting herself before continuing. "She is a very captivating soul. And a stunning woman. I believe anybody, gay, straight or otherwise would appreciate her beauty.". She finished with a nod and Quinn let out a snort.

"So that's a yes, treasure trail.". Added the latina. Her eyes turning slightly hard, she spoke again. "if you even _think _of playing her-"

Again the three girls were interrupted. A loud laugh escaping Santana 's throat as her eyes landed on a very wet, very flustered looking Brittany. "Wh...wha...oh god!". The latina couldn't speak she was laughing so hard. "What the hell...happened!?". She managed to breath out, clutching her sides.

Brittany looked at the three laughing girls then to her left where she heard a shower running. Shrugging and turning her gaze back to the trio she answered. "I fell. A puppy ran in front of me, I ended up in the river.". Her cheeks tinged pink with embarrassment as the three girls erupted into laughter again. "Yea. Thanks guys.". She mumbled.

Quinn slipped from under her girlfriend's shoulders and stood. She walked over to her best friend and took her hand. "Come on Britt, you can use my shower and I'll lend you some clothes.". The taller blonde smiled and followed, waving lazily at the two brunettes on the sofas.

Once in her bedroom Quinn closed the door and began gathering clothes and towels. Her back was still to her friend as she spoke. "wanna tell me what really happened.". The dancers mouth dropped as she turned round. "I know when you're lying Britt. You blush right...there!". She poked her finger under the blue eyed girls right ear. "Spill!". She commanded. Crossing her arms with a smug smile.

"Fine!". Breathed the blonde, raising her arms before dropping them limply by her side. "I kissed her!". She huffed. "ok!?".

Quinn tilted her head a little. "kissed who?".

"Addison!...who do you think?"

"you..you kissed Addison!?." Asked the Yale graduate in mild shock.

"Yes!". The dancer dropped onto the bed. "She was there, right in front of me...with her anger and her sweating...and..and her...lips...". She shook her head and face palmed. "I kissed her and she started kissing me...then BOOM!...I'm in the river..She pushed me into the river!". Confused blue eyes looked up to unreadable hazel. "What did I do Quinn!?...what do I do now!?".

Quinn sighed. She didn't know what to feel. "Just...just go shower Britt.". She sighed. Then without another word turned and left the room, closing the door behind was a disaster in the making. It wouldn't end well.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey, I'm knackered! Strength training was hardcore today! It hurts to even type! Lol. **

**Hope you like the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Daisy x**

_Santana._

_If you're reading this...my plan worked. _

_I know you're gonna be angry right now. I know you hate me right now. But please know I love you. I love you so much Tana. _

_I know you've probably cried and screamed and kicked and punched. But I need you to relax, I need you to rest and recover. _

_You were the most important person in my life. The only true friend I had. You were the family I wished for. The home I could escape the cold in. You were my everything San. You were my sister. _

_You took away all the pain, you made my memories fade. Fuck, you gave me hope. I love you for that. _

_We should have been unstoppable. But life had to throw more shit our way. It had to try and take you from me...please, don't hate me...But I couldn't let it. _

_I found out I was a donor match an hour ago. You're down there on the first floor, some fuckin machine breathing for you. Pumping you full of all these different coloured drugs. It's insistent beeping constantly reminding me that your drifting away from me. _

_I'm too afraid to even touch you. Your hands and arms have swollen up, your mouth has this fuckin tube going into it...I keep wondering when they'll brush your teeth. _

_Stupid. I know. _

_I can't imagine my life without you. _

_So I have to do this._

_I'm nothing San. I'm a waster. I'm just taking up space on this planet._

_You though...you are destined for greatness. Your one of a kind. So special. The world would be a darker place if it lost you. _

_So I'm making sure that doesn't happen._

_I will always be with you Santana. Whispering in your ear, pushing you forward. Making you reach for the stars. _

_I'll be with you when you need to talk, to cry or to scream. All you have to do is speak to me, I promise I'll listen._

_And I'll be with you when you laugh, when you accomplish your dreams, when you smile. Even when you finally marry that girl of yours, I'll be with you._

_I'm in your heart Santana. I'm guiding you. _

_I love you so, so, so much. _

_I'm with you always._

_Lots of love_

_Addison...your sister._

Santana wiped away her tears. She had read that stupid letter a hundred times, but it never got any easier.

Brittany and Rachel had left just over an hour ago, Quinn offering to drive them home. Her girlfriend was oddly quiet after she had returned from sorting clothes and towels out for the dancer. The latina was sure that's why she was so adamant on driving her home. She assumed the blondes were going to be having a heart to heart.

So Santana decided to crawl into bed, but she couldn't stop the guilt from her harsh tone with Addison early stop gnawing at her stomach. Sighing loudly and throwing the covers back she stood, and marched to the taller girls closed bedroom door. The tattooed girl hadn't come out once since she returned and it both worried and annoyed the latina. Without knocking she burst through the door, her heart breaking at what she saw.

Addison was curled up in the middle of her bed wearing a spongebob square pants tshirt and boy shorts. Her damp hair draped messily over her shoulders and her eyes shut tightly. She was muttering to herself, Santana could pick up random apologies, plea's to leave her alone and promises to be good. She knew the girl got lost in her own memories when she was beating herself up over something. Taking a breath, the smaller girl slowly climbed onto the bed behind her and gently wrapped her body around the shaking girl. "shh baby girl. It's ok. You're safe.". She cooed, pressing kisses to damp hair. Addison tensed for a moment before relaxing. "What's got you so upset babe.". Whispered the latina, pressing another kiss to her hair.

Addison shrugged a little and tried to slow her breathing. She was dangerously close to a panic attack and didn't want to break down in front of her friend a second time that day. "It's nothin San.". She mumbled pulling away from the smaller girl and swinging her legs over the side of th bed to sit up.

"Don't shut me out Addy...is it before...how I, how I spoke to you?". The brunette noticed her friends shoulders tense. "I'm sorry, I was just tired babe.". She added softly as she too sat up.

Addison turned to face the tan girl and crossed her legs. "It's not that Tana...that was nothing.". Her green eyes darted to her hands in her lap as she started to fiddle with the hem of her top. "S...something happened...and I fucked up..I fucked up and you're gonna hate me.". Her voice was so small. It reminded Santana of a little girl.

Reaching out, the latina lifted her friends chin, gently stroking a tear away with her thumb. "Whatever it is Addy...however you think you've fucked up, I won't ever, _ever_ hate you.". She lowered her hand and grasped the younger girls newly uncasted one.

Addison shook her head and dropped her gaze. Taking a shuddering breath she spoke. "Britt...Brittany kissed me..a..and I kissed her back.". Santana snatched her hand away and Addison's head snapped up. Neither girl spoke. The tattooed girl afraid to and the brunette too shocked.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQS

"just what were you thinking Brittany!.". Hissed Quinn as she changed lanes. She had just dropped Rachel home and was now driving the blonde back to her hotel. "You _kissed _Addison.".

"I know.". Mumbled the blonde.

"Santana's _best friend _Addison!".

"I know.".

"My girlfriend's _sister _Addison!.".

"I know Q.". A pause. "wait..._WHAT!?". _

Quinn flinched at the squeak that emitted from her best friend. "My girlfriend.". She looked over to the blonde. "We made it official just after you and your new interest went out for a run!". She a smile spread across her lips.

Brittany blushed a little and looked out of the window. "I'm happy for you both Quinn. I'm glad she...I'm glad you both found each other again.". She turned and smiled at her friend, even though the shorter blonde was concentrating on the road.

Quinn blindly reached a hand over to the dancers knee and squeezed. "Thanks B. It means a lot.". Quickly checking her blind spot the girl cut across three lanes of traffic and successfully navigated into the drop off point of Brittany's hotel. Putting her car in neutral she turned in her seat slightly and gave the blue eyed girl a stern look. "Why did you kiss her?".

Brittany shrugged. "It was like I just couldn't _not _kiss her!". She insisted. "Like our lips were magnets and they were just drawn to each other.". Her ears tinged pink at the memory.

"I honestly don't know what to say Britt...". Quinn shook her head slightly. "Addy is a complex girl...she's, she's been through so much already. I can't stand by and watch you use her to warm your bed just to drop her when you run off on tour again.". Her tone was stern. She was adamant that the younger girl would not get hurt.

"It's not like that Q...we only kissed". The blue eyed girl became frustrated with herself. "But..I...I really like her. Even if she is scary...she's just..._hot_ and deep and I wanna get to know her..all of her.".

Quinn nodded along, she could see the attraction. Addison was indeed special, but she wasn't sure if it was such a good idea for the dancer. "If you wanna pursue this Britt...I suggest you talk to San.". She reached over the console and wrapped the taller girl in a hug. "Without her approval, nothing will ever happen.". She smiled softly leaning back into her own seat.

Brittany nodded and with another quick hug, a rushed thanks, and a kiss to the cheek she was bounding out the car and up to her hotel room. Ready to speak to the latina. Over the phone. Where she couldn't be hurt. _Unless San knows that mind choke thing that darth vadar guy can do...I hope she doesn't. _

_SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQS_

"Say something San..._please." _begged Addison. Her eyes filling with tears. Santana was pacing the younger girls room. Shaking her head.

"Anyone but Brittany Addison..._you _of all people should know that!". Hissed the latina. "I just don't understand...I...how!?". She asked angrily, pausing at the foot of the girls bed.

"I...I don't know San...she just kissed me..and it felt...fuck, it felt good.". The green eyed girl shook her head. "And I _HATE _ myself for enjoying it...I feel like the worst..". A lump formed in her throat. "I feel like the worst friend...like a pathetic friend.". She lowered her head, hiding teary eyes. "I'm sorry San...Nothing else will happen, I promise.". She finished mumbling.

"I believe you Ad's...I just don't...it hurt that you...I don't know how to feel". Finished the latina after stumbling over her words. "Brittany destroyed me Addison, and I know that I'm starting this friendship...again with her...but I don't think I'm ready to see her dating my best friend..I...ugh! I just don't know!". She threw her hands into the air, dropping them with a huff as she walked over to her friends side. "Do you like her like that...I , I don't wanna stand in your way of happiness.".

The mousey blonde raised her gaze to her best friends eyes. "I don't know San...I know I've met her countless times and I haven't punched her.". She shrugged and smiled wryly as Santana giggled. "I know she's actually pretty fuckin hot.". She paused and looked seriously at the latina "I also know that my heart beats faster when I see her, it feels electric when she touches me...and she is the best kisser...but then again, all I got goin for comparing kissin is my father and about 20 drunken fucks I barely remember.". The taller girl fell back onto the bed. "I don't know San...I just, I'm a terrible friend...I just feel like a traitor.".

Santana crawled onto the bed and snuggled into the younger girls side. "No babe.". She said wrapping her arm around the toned torso of Addison. "You're like, the fucking opposite of a bad friend...what you were willing to do for me.". She shook her head and planted a kiss to the taller girls neck, the only place she could reach. "I think maybe I should talk to Britt...lay some ground rules.".

Addison tensed. "what are you sayin Tana.".

"I'm sayin, maybe its time I finally let that hurt go...life's to short babe.". She smiled softly into her best friends chest. "now I'm tired. Less talky more sleepy...we'll talk more later.".

Addison giggled. "You're so badass Tana.". She said, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl.

The duo drifted off to sleep wrapped safely in each others arms. Unaware of the hazel eyed blonde smiling gently from the doorway. Quinn quietly turned away and pulled up Brittany's number on her phone. Pressing call, she smiled as Brittany answered.

"Hey honey.". She greeted.

"Q..hey...whatsup?..its been like 30 minutes since I saw you."

"Ah, I have news for hour yellow belly self!". Giggled the shorter blonde.

"Yellow belly...". There was rustling on the line. "Q my belly isn't yellow!". Replied the dancer in a perplexed tone.

"Forget it Britt." laugh Quinn. "San's on board with your little crush on Addy...and I think our little boxer feels the same.".

"Oh..wow...I was gonna call S...should I still..I..what do I do!?". Stutrerd the taller girl.

Quinn smiled slyly. "I have an idea...I wanted to take San away anyhow...you ok for a weekend know the country."

.

"yea..I guess...why?.".


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys. Sorry for the lack of updates. **

**Yesterday was hell. I had running and weight training after work, then I had this huge argument with my best friend...who I don't think I'm ever gonna speak to again. **

**I'm devastated right now. I've been her rock through so many shitty things. Bad boyfriends. Failing uni. Even unwanted pregnancy...every time I dropped everything for her! And the first time in 9 years I ask for help...she doesn't give a fuck...gah! Rant over!**

**So this chapter focuses on Britt and Addy. The next will be San and Quinn. Then there will be one more followed by an epilogue. **

**I really hope you like it! :s**

**Let me know what ya think...a review would help cheer up my crappy mood. **

**I can't even hit the gym today because I'm working a shitty late shift.**

**Blugh. Worst. Friday. Ever.**

**Anywho...enjoy! **

**Daisy x**

"Brittany Susan Pierce...you little..._bitch !" _Growled Addison as she wiped ketchup from her face. "I..I can't believe-". She was cut off as a large blob of mayonase splattered against her cheek. Pausing briefly and taking a deep breath, the tattooed girl looked across the table at the blonde. An evil glint in her eye. "You won't know when it's coming, but I will get you back for this!". She whispered deeply as the dancer giggled. Setting down her now useless napkin she stood and began to walk away.

Brittany caught the green eyed girl by the wrist and pulled her backward. "Where are you going?". She questioned, a small pout forming on her lips.

Addison gestured to her face and chest area with a 'duh' look. "To have a shower Britt...you kinda git me dirty!". The blonde blushed and Addison chastised herself inwardly for the use of her words. "I...um..I'm gonna.". She pointed her thumb over her shoulder, gesturing to the stairs that lead to her room, and the shower in the room! "I'm sure the lovebirds will be down soon anyway..I mean they're only...". The athletic girl checked her watch. "wow..urm, 2 hours late!". Shrugging she smiled and jogged off up the stairs, leaving the blue eyed girl at the dinner table alone.

They had arrived at the small hotel yesterday. Santana and Quinn had instantly disappeared into their room giggling and sending lustful looks to each other. Leaving a nervous Brittany and a shy Addison to unpack in their shared room. As apparently there was a mix up. But the blonde knew Quinn was most definitely behind it.

With their two best friends all M. I. A. The duo had to make do with each others company. The dancer following the younger girl to the hotel bar. It was awkward at first, they hadn't talked since their kiss. But alcohol can work wonders.

_**Brittany chewed her straw as she looked over her mojito nervously at Addison. The tattooed girl had been polite on the ride over but now they were alone she had completely shut down. Picking up her drink and gulping what was left of it's contents, the dancer found the courage to speak.**_

_**"I'm sorry.". Both girls said in unison. They with blushed and ducked their heads. Brittany smiled shyly and carried on before the girl in front of her. **_

_**"I'm sorry I kissed you like that.". She whispered.**_

_**"I'm sorry I pushed you in the river.". Countered the younger girl.**_

_**Brittany smiled. "it probably helped! That kiss was..."**_

_**"Hot...". Finished the tattooed girl.**_

_**They both laughed and the mousey blonde decided it was time for shots. Lots of shots!**_

_**Two hours later the girls were bent over with laughter as they watched a short, overweight bald man dance around a support column seductively whilst attempting to send them sexy looks. Brittany had her arm drunkenly draped over Addison's shoulders. The blonde sitting up straight and unconsciously tightening her hold on the younger girl as the drunk man approached. Addison's laughter coming to an abrupt stop as he paused in front of their table. **_

_**"Heyyyy pretty ladies...you wanna dance?". He asked in a slimy tone that made a shiver shoot down Brittany's spine. "I could buy you a few drinks...we could do some dancing here and then maybe..". He slid a keycard across the table. "we could do some dancing in the bedroom.". **_

_**"You serious Jabba!?.". Questioned the tattooed girl. Brittany could feel the tension in her shoulders. "I suggest you take your key and turn around, before I make it disappear somewhere painful!". She growled. **_

_**"Heyyy, sweetness. Calm those pretty little titties...it was only a suggestion.". He raised his hands in surrender. "Maybe your buddy would be down for some..". He licked his lips and dragged his eyes over the blondes body. "Dancing.". **_

_**It was Brittany's turn to tense as she felt him undress her in his mind. She never was good with confrontation, something that had not improved over the years. The slamming of Addison's hand against the table shook her out of her daze. "Listen here Pillsbury! That girl is off limits. You even look at her...". She finished by leaning forward towards the sweating man and growling lowly. **_

_**"Whatever. Crazy fuckin bitch.". He spat, obviously pissed that in his mind he'd just been cock blocked. He turned and mumbled something about her needing a man to teach her a lesson. Addison saw red. She was out of her seat and had him pinned, face first into the column he was dancing around moemnts ago in seconds.**_

_**Twisting his arm back painfully she sneered into his ear. "what did you just say?.". The stubby man shook his head. She twisted his arm further eliciting a yelp. "The only lesson men have ever taught me, is that they use, abuse and fuckin lose...you worthless little -".**_

_**"Addy...stop. Please.". Came the soft pleading tone of Brittany as a hand squeezed her shoulder. **_

_**Addison shook her head no. "He...he thinks he can teachm me a lesson...I can't let him..I gotta stop him...". **_

_**"I don't...please . Just let me go. I'll leave. I promise.". Begged the bald man.**_

_**"Addison. Come on. Lets go sit back down. He's not worth it.". Urged the dancer. Her hand now wrapped around the tense girls bicep. "If we get kicked out, Q and Tana are gonna be pissed!". She felt the younger girl tense, before she saw the slimy man stumble to the ground.**_

_**"Don't fuckin come near us again.". Growled the athletic girl before walking past him and up towards her hotel room. She wslas angry at herself. She'd lost it. She always did when she felt scared. And the predatory way the guy had looked at her and Brittany had chilled her to the bone. His look was similar to so many others that she had suffered by. The first being her father. **_

_**Pushing the lump in her throat down, she forcefully pushed the to her room open. She was literally shaking with rage as she grabbed a towel and some supplies for a shower. She had to her away from Brittany before the dancer witnessed the mess she was. But as she turned to head to the en suite she came face to face with the worried blonde. Too late.**_

_**Brittany stepped up and took the towel from the green eyed girl. "What happened down there?". She questioned gently. Her blue eyes soft and pleading.**_

_**Addison shrugged. "Nothin. I'm just a bitch is all...the guy deserved it anyway.". She reached for her towel back but the blonde snatched it away. "Britt...don't do this.". She warned.**_

_**"One minute we were laughing and the next...". The dancer shook her head. "I'm sorry I froze. I'm like, the worst when people are being creepy or in my face.". **_

_**Addison's eyes softened a little. "It's fine Brittany. You did nothing wrong...and I totally over reacted...I always do when I'm drunk.". **_

_**"It's not just because your drunk though...is it?". Gently prodded the blonde.**_

_**"There's a lot you don't know about me Britt.". Sighed the athletic girl, slumping onto her bed. **_

_**"I'd like to.". Implored the dancer as she sat on the single bed opposite.**_

_**"No..no you wouldn't". Laughed Addison dryly.**_

_**"Try me.". **_

_**Silence.**_

_**"I kinda like you Addison...well I don't kinda, I do...".**_

_**"You really shouldn't.". **_

_**"The heart wants what it wants...and I think mine wants you...it skips and jumps when you laugh, it tingles when you look at me..it feels light when you touch me...". Brittany dropped her head to hide her blush.**_

_**"I've done bad things Britt.". **_

_**"Haven't we all.". Countered the blonde looking up again.**_

_**"Things I'm ashamed of.". Addison shook her head. "I'm bad news Brittany. I've been through shit I can't even think about...I've done things I'll never be able to talk about...I'm..I'm a nasty, fucked up piece of trash.".She looked into the bright blue eyes staring at her from across the room. Begging the girl to see she wasn't good enough for a relationship. Hell, she didn't feel she was good enough for the kiss they had shared.**_

_**Brittany stood and walked the small distance to the younger girl. Dropping to her knees in front of her she took her hand. "When I look at you, I see passion and loyalty. Love and respect. Strength and drive.". A pause. "I see this beautiful person with so many layers, and I want to explore them all. I want to find the good and make you see it's there, I want to find the broken pieces and kiss them better, I want to make you realise how special you are... I want to try this Addison. I know you feel it too."**_

_**The lump the mousey blonde had been fighting became too much. A whimper escaped her throat as she shook her head. "I...I can't Britt.". **_

_**The dancer slowly stood and sat down next to the tattooed girl, wrapping her arms around her. "You cam...we both can..". She pressed a kiss to the younger girls temple.**_

_**"I don't know how.". She breathed.**_

_**"How about I start?". Questioned the dancer, receiving a nod in response. "My full name is Brittany Susan Pierce.". **_

They talked most of the night, well Brittany did. The dancer spoke about her love of dirt bikes and cats, her time at Juliard, the tours she's danced on, the tours she will dance on. At some point they fell asleep. Waking up only two hours ago in each others arms.

Brittany looked longingly at the stairs the younger girl had ascended. And she made a decision.

Addison was humming along with the music playing on her phone as she showered the a knock sounded at the door to the bathroom. "I'm in the shower.".

"Can I come in?". Came Brittany's timid voice.

The tattooed girl shrugged to herself. "Sure...I guess.". She made sure the curtain was pulled fully closed. But it didn't matter that it was, when a pale hand grasped it, pulling it open. "What the Hell Bri-"

Pink lips crashed I to ruby red ones as the dancer stepped into the shower fully clothed. Her strong hands gripped Addison's sides as she stroked her thumbs over pointed hips. A moan escaped the younger girls mouth as the blonde pushed her back against the wall, littering kisses across her jaw and down her neck to suck and nip at her pulse point.

"Britt...". Breathed the stunned girl, her hands grasping the dancers wet T shirt.

"Tell me something about you.". Mumbled the blonde as she licked and sucked the shell of Addison's ear.

"Take your clothes off.". Gasped the younger girl as her head fell back in pleasure when Brittany's muscular thigh pressed into her center.

"One item for every thing you tell me.". Husked the blonde.

Addison felt a spike of lust fire through her at the blondes voice. "My favorite colour is purple.". She breathed. Brittany hummed and shimmyed her shorts down her legs, stepping out of them and kicking them to the side. "I...I...always wanted a pony when I was a kid...Oh God..Brit!". Green eyes rolled back in pleasure as the blonde leaned down and took a pink nipple into her mouth, lavishing it with attention. With a pop, the dancer released it and leaned back, her now dark blue eyes locking with lusty green before she grasped her T shirt and pulled it over her head. Addison's eyes widened when she saw the girl wasn't wearing a bra.

Lips crashed together again as hot water pounded against the toned girl's bodies. Both moaning with pleasure as their bare breasts pushed against each other, setting their skin alight. "Fuck this.". Grumbled the tattooed girl, pushing her right hand into the dancers barely there thong.

Brittany let out a gasp as two fingers entered her already wet core. Her leg wrapped itself around the younger girls as the mousey blonde steadily pumped her slender fingers inside her. "Oh...Adddison...ah, just like that baby.". She breathed, her head falling onto the girls defined shoulder.

It was Addison's turn to gasp as Brittany gently pushed herself into her core. Fingers burried deep as her thumb massaged over her clit. "Britt..it's feels so good.". She whispered.

The blonde looked up and rested her forehead against the tattooed girls. Both of them panting as they looked into each others eyes. "Your so beautiful.". She breathed. She saw doubt flash across green eyes and leaned in, pressing a passionate kiss to the girls lips. Humming, Addison picked up the rhythm, both girls now moving in unison, wet bodies gliding together. Hands that weren't burried deep inside grasped at soft supple flesh, scratching and massaging as the pace intensified.

"Oh Britt...right there..oh...God...". Cried the younger girl as her walls tightened around slender fingers.

"Addy..baby..just there.. ..I'm gonna..." Brittany's hand grasped at the younger girls firm ass as an orgasm tore through her at the same time.

Their breaths slowing, small smiles took over flushed faces. Breaths hitched as they pulled out of one andother, but their fore heads remained touching, their eyes still locked. "I like learning about you.". Whispered the dancer, pressing a quick kiss to the tattooed girls lips.

Addison smiled. "I just plain like you.".

"I like you too.".

The sound of the shower suddenly becoming loud again, both girls decided to get out. Brittany's eyes trailed across the stunning body of the girl she had just shared one of the most passionate moments of her life with. She noticed hundreds of scars marring perfect skin. Addison quickly covered herself with a towel realising what the blonde was looking at. She opened her mouth to speak, but a slim finger pressed against her lips, whilst Brittany's other hand took hers.

Wordlessly the blonde lead Addison into the bedroom and gently helped lay her down. Slowly she peeled the towel from the younger girls vice like grip. "It's ok...you can trust me.". Soothed the dancer.

Tossing the towel to the floor Brittany began to softly kiss the tattooed girls scars.

"Perfect." A kiss.

"Beautiful.". Another kiss.

"flawless.". A kiss

Tears welled in the younger girls eyes as she realised what the blonde was doing. She wasn't sure what was gonna happen between them, but lay naked in the early afternoon sun as the stunning dancer kissed and worshipped her body, she felt a few scars begin to heal.


	31. Chapter 31

Santana fell back breathless against the bed as Quinn slowly climbed from her lap, laying next to her and snuggling into her side. "Fuck...". Panted the latina. "We are definitely...doing that..again."

Quinn smiled into her girlfriends neck and hummed contentedly. "definitely.". She mirrored. Her eyes were shut and the slowing pace of the latinas heartbeat began to lull her to sleep.

The two girls had been locked in their room rediscovering each other since they arrived. Both hungrily taking each other in. New scars, new sayings, different smiles. Although they had known one another most of their lives, the past five years had changed them both.

"Do you think they're ok?". The latinas voice vibrated through her chest causing Quinn to stir and slowly open her eyes.

"Britt and Addison?." she questioned, leaning up and resting her head on her left hand. Santana nodded. The blonde hummed as she traced the long raised scar on her girlfriends chest, leaning over and placing a kiss on it. She knew Santana hated the scar, but the Yale student loved it. It was a sign that her girlfriend. Her soulmate had made it. That she was alive and strong and she wasn't going anywhere soon. "I'm sure they're fine babe.". She pressed another kiss to the scar.

"But Addy...she has nightmares, and they're sharing a room and-"

"Baby, shhh. They'll be fine.". She ran her hand over the tan girls crinkled brow. "Britt has an idea of what happened to Addy, she'll look after her.".

At the admission of Brittany's knowledge of her best friends past, Santana shot upright. "What!? You told Brittany!? The fuck Q". She pushed back and grabbed a discarded t shirt, pulling it over her head.

"I didn't tell her anything San...honest.". Urged the blonde as she tucked the sheets under her arms, feeling exposed now the latina was partially clothed. "I...I just warned her that Addison had been through some stuff, told her not to mess her around...Honest.". She ended in a whisper.

Santana instantly calmed and grasped the blondes hand. "Gah, Quinn...I'm sorry I just...she doesn't talk about it a lot and it must've taken so much courage for her to open up to you...I couldn't bear for her trust to be broken.".

"It's understandable babe...". The blonde looked at their joined hands nervously. "But I wanted to talk to you about something...and I don't think you're gonna like it.". Her voice trembled slightly as Santana urged her to continue with her eyes.

"Addison...she...at the hospital. Ugh!". The blonde closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose before shaking her head and continuing. "She was worried about you. She knew you still had feelings for me and she certainly could see how I felt.". A pause. "Long story short S, is she was terrified. She broke down. Told me about your-"

"-the jazz club.". Cut off the latina. Her voice sharp. "I...the...she..". Tears welled up in Santana's eyes. "She betrayed me.". She whispered.

"No! No, she didn't San. She was worried. And so am I.". A tear ran from the brunettes eye and Quinn wiped it away with the pad of her thumb. "She was just looking out for you baby. And to be honest, I'm glad she did. Everything needs to be out in the open with us. No more secrets babe. The only things I want in this relationship are you and me.".

The smaller girl nodded and quickly wiped another tear away. Quinn smiled and leant forward and pressed a kiss to plump lips before leaning back and sighing. "I brought us away for the weekend so we could air everything out in a neutral environment. So when we went back home, it would be a fresh start.". The blonde looked deeply into perfect chocolate eyes. "If it's too much, we can stop. I don't want to make you uncomfortable. And you can ask me anything too.".

Santana took a shakey breath and nodded. "Can we lay down for this?.". Quinn smiled and lifted the sheets, the latina crawled under them and they both lay on their sides, foreheads touching, hands joined and eyes locked. "I..I'm talking about it in therapy. The Ra...the Jazz club incident.". Quinn rubbed soothing circles o the back of the brunetts hands, encouraging her to carry on. "I don't think I can talk about it here...but maybe you could come to a session?".

The blonde smiled. "Of course my love. But only if you're sure.". Santana shakily nodded her head.

"Rose said it was time I start bringing you in. Addy too...maybe even Brittany for a session". Quinn squeezed her hands. "I just wanna heal Q. I wanna move on. I want to find a career, get married, have kids...". Santana knew she was risking her heart putting all that out there but Quinn said she wanted total honesty, so she was being totally honest!

The blonde blinked several times. Santana had basically read her mind. "I want all that too Tana...it's all I've ever wanted with you.". The latina smiled widely. "I know we haven't been dating long and everything is new and uncertain...but I am sure about one thing.". The hazel eyed girl quickly crawled out of their shared bed and ran over to her jacket. Slowly Santana sat up, her head tilted slightly and a half smile playing on her lips.

"What are you doing Q?". She asked amused.

The blonde turned around and quickly made her way back over to the bed, pulling Santana's legs until they hung over the edge. Sitting up tall on her knees she looked into the eyes of the girl she had loved since forever. "I know it's fast and it's probably stupid...and it's sudden and-".

"Quinn...baby, you're rambling!."laughed the latina.

Quinn smiled and took a breath. "Almost losing you made me realise how much I need you in my life. San, I can imagine us growing old together, going to the local coffee shop every Sunday for breakfast together. I can see our beautiful children, you chasing them around our garden as they laugh loudly. I can see it all and more.". She paused for a moment before continuing. "I love you so much Santana. And I'm not saying lets do it straight away, but I'm asking if maybe one day. In the future, you'll do me the honor of both of becoming my wife?.".

Both girls had happy tears as Santana tackled the blonde to the floor. Quinn laughing and shakily grabbing the latinas hand and sliding a diamond engagement ring onto her finger. "I've wanted to say that for so long.".

"I've wanted to hear it for so long."

Their lips crashed together. Tongues tasting happy tears as they once again became lost in each other.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys. Sorry for my lack of updates the past 4 or so days. As you know from my little rant shit got a bit messy with my ex best mate and I've not really felt like writing anything happy! Lol!**

**But after a random weekend of heavy drinking, head shaving (my buddies shaved the side of my hair! I've had to have a fauxhawk cut in!:0), fighting and football (soccer) playing, I'm back! I hope you enjoy. This is the last chapter, I'll try and get an epilogue up later. But I have footie training tonight, so it may have to wait till tomorrow.**

**I wanna thank you all for your kind words and support after what happened with my friend...it really meant a lot and helped put a smile on my face. You guys rock, and I love ya's! ;)**

**Daisy x**

Santana and Quinn stood nervously by the outdoor bar as they waited for Addison and Brittany to arrive. After two more rounds of love making the newly engaged couple managed to shower (separately) and make it to their meeting point before their friends. Quinn smiled as she sneaked glances at the beautiful latina beside her. A light breeze was blowing her dark hair over the smaller girls aviators causing her to become agitated. The blonde knew it was more nerves than anything. Santana was worried about how Addison would react to their rather quick engagement. The Yale graduate placed a calming hand on her fiance'slower back and whispered in her ear. "Calm down baby. It's gonna be alright. I promise.". She leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek.

"Get a room!". Came the bellowing voice of Addison. Santana and Quinn looking up to see the athletic girl striding confidently towards them. Brittany, giggling by her side.

"You were complaining before that we spent all our time in our room!". Rallied back Quinn as the two taller girls came to a stop in front of them.

Addison shrugged. "I'm indecisive. I blame the ADHD.".

Quinn tilted her head. "You are joking right?". Again Addison just shrugged, before leaning forwards and wrapping Santana in a warm embrace.

"You look happy babe.". Whispered the tattooed girl. The latina looked over to the hazel eyed girl currently wrapped in a similar hug from Brittany. She received a slight nod to her unspoken question and slowly pulled away.

"That's because I am Addy.". The brunette then leaned into Quinn's side and wrapped her right arm around the blondes waist, her left tucked behind her own back to hide the ring. "You see..". Chocolate eyes locked onto hazel and wide smiles spread across both girls faces as the latina turned to the two girls in front of her. "Quinn...before...she, uh..we..". Santana began to stutter, her nerves taking over.

Quinn giggled a little and squeezed the latina, carrying on in her place. "What San is trying to say is...I proposed earlier. And she said yes!".

Instantly Brittany squealed and jumped up and down on the spot before throwing her arms around the couple. She mumbled incoherrantly about love and fate and how they deserved all the happiness in the world. Both smaller girls laughing happily and hugging her back.

After a few minutes the three girls pulled away. Quinn wiping happy tears as Brittany squeezed her hand. Santana looked worriedly at Addison, who hadn't moved or spoken since the announcement. "Addy...". She whispered, her voice unsteady. Addison leaned forward wrapping her best friend in another hug. Santana opened her mouth to speak.

Pulling away, the tattooed held up her hand. Signalling for silence. The mousey blonde tore her eyes from her best friend and locked onto Quinn's. "Follow me.". She said shortly before walking past the three perplexed girls and sitting at the bar about 20ft away.

Brittany squeezed Quinn's hand a little tighter before letting go and stepping back. The shorter blonde smiled at her nervously before turning to her worried fiancè. "I'll be back in a minute babe...ok?". All Santana could do was nod. There was a huge lump in her throat that was stopping any form of vocal communication. With a quick peck to the lips and a whispered 'I love you', the hazel eyed girl walked to what she was sure would be her doom.

Addison heard the smaller girl approach, she slid a gin and tonic to the space in front of the stool next to her. Quinn understood and sat, taking a healthy gulp of the drink to calm her nerves.

The taller girl shook her head slightly, looking down at the bar, her eyes covered by raybans "I haven't known Tana for that long.". She spoke quietly, almost sadly. "4 years isn't a great length of time.". She paused as she finished her Jack and coke, signalling for another one. "But in those four years, I have grown to love her as family.". She laughed darkly. "Well...more than family, I don't really have the best concept of what families are meant to be like.".

Quinn sat quietly, she knew something like this was bound to happen. Addison was protective over the girl she loved, and even though she was scared right now, she was also glad the latina had, had someone so caring in her life

The younger girl continued as a fresh drink was placed in front of her. "I know you love her. I've known it since you showed up at that fuckin hospital...and she loves you too. I don't think she ever stopped.". The mousey blonde pushed her shades up to rest on the top of her head and turned to face Quinn. "I like you Q...I even...care about you.". Green eyes dropped slightly before raising to hazel. "But I swear on all that I care about, I will fuck you up so bad if you hurt her! I'll make a brain tumor look like a day out in the park...got me?.".

Quinn nodded frantically, her eyes wide as she listened to the taller girls words. "Everyday I will spend, making her feel like the most amazing, special, beautiful person to ever exist. I love her so much Addison. I'm going to do my best to make sure she doesn't as much as frown.".

The tattooed girl nodded. "I believe you Q.". She looked to her right to see Brittany rubbing Santana's shoulders and whispering soothing words to her. Quickly, Addison stood and strode over to the two.

The tall blonde noticed and backed away just in time as the green eyed girl scooped the small latina into the air. Santana's squeal turning into laughter as Addison span them in circles. "I love you so much San.". Mumbled the taller girl as she set her best friend down. Holding her at arms length and looking deeply into chocolate eyes , she continued. "You're both gonna make amazing wives...and beautiful babies...I...I'm really fuckin happy for you.".

A tear rolled down Santana's cheek as she wrapped Addison in a bone crushing hug. Burying her face into her best friend's neck she let out a happy cry. "Thank you...thank you so much Addy.".

Both girls held onto each other tightly. Everything was going to change now, and even though it was for happy reasons, they both worried just how different things would be.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQS

Addison slapped Santana's hands again. "Stop it S..you're gonna mess up your hair!". She chastised as she grabbed the smaller girls hand. Both girls were stood nervously waiting for their cue.

It had been almost a year since their weekend away. 11 months and 14 days to be exact. Those months were full of wedding and honeymoon plans, reconnecting with old friends and building a new, happier life.

Santana was in excellent health, her heart was working perfectly. She had gained a little weight and her hair and skin was as flawless as it used to be. Addison was overjoyed with the results, her best friend was healthy, happy and about to walk down the aisle to marry the love of her life. Pausing for a moment she released her best friends hands and stepped back, smiling as she saw her practically glow. "You look like a movie star San.". She breathed.

The tan girl giggled and pushed Addison's shoulder. "Whatever goofball!". Addison pushed her back and giggled. Santana then took a moment to look at her best friend, her sister. It had taken a good 9 months of begging, snapping, arguing and bribing to get her to wear a dress, finally she won and got the tattooed girl into a beautiful off the shoulder blue satin number. And the latina was gobsmacked with how stunning the tomboy actually was when she put a little effort into her appearance. Not that she wasn't beautiful anyway, it was just different seeing her dressed up. Something the latina was sure Brittany was enjoying. "How's B liking the new look?". She teased, the taller girl turning a light shade of red as she did.

Santana was surprised to say the least when the two taller girls announced they were an official item a few months back. She knew something had happened on their break but Addison wasn't a very trusting person, she had never seen the girl have any sort of relationship that lasted longer than a drunken night out. But Brittany had some how managed to break through her walls, and even though it was strange at first, the latina could see the affection with girls had for each other.

Faint sounds of violin chords began to drift through the large awning. Both girls straightening up at their impending walk. Suddenly Addison turned to Santana, her eyes wide. Quickly she spoke. "Ok..I know this is sappy and I totally wasn't gonna do this, but I love you San and I'm so happy for you and I know your life is gonna be perfect. You and Quinn are awesome. And I feel so fuckin privileged to be the one to walk you down the aisle...I always wanted this for you, the whole fairytale ending and stuff...I just...you're my sister. I. I just love you.". She finished lamely.

Santana let out a watery laugh and wrapped the still blushing girl in a hug. "I love you too baby sis.". She whispered.

The music began to pick up shocking both girls apart. Stepping out if the embrace Addison quickly leaned over and picked up two bouquets of tulips and roses before handing the larger in to Santana. She then quickly brushed the crinkles from the smaller girls elegant white wedding dress and held her arm out. The latina nervously gripped onto her fully tattooed arm. "You ready Tana?". After a quick nod Addison led them forwards, and down the grassy aisle as the sun shone down turning both girl's smiles even brighter.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQS

"Oh God...what if she backs out!?". Whispered Quinn. Brittany and Rachel were stood just to the left of the girl at the end of the aisle. "Oh calm down you sissy.". Heatedly whispered Rachel. "I saw her ten minutes ago. She's fine. Much calmer than you!".

Brittany nudged the shirt brunette with her shoulder throwing her a chastising look. "Rachel!". She shook her head and looked to her best friend. "She's fine Q. And she's gonna be walking down that aisle towards you and your new life together any second.".

Quinn smiled as her eyes darted to the top of the aisle as the violinists began to play. the hazel eyed girls heart speeding up as she saw Santana step out from behind the large oak tree at the top of the aisle, her white dress shimmering in the bright sun, her tan skin practically glowing. The blonde heard Brittany's breath catch and Addison's name spill from the dancers lips. But her attention was on the goddess walking barefoot towards her. She was sure if there were a heaven, this would be it.

After what seemed like milliseconds Santana was stood in front of her. Their hands laced together, eyes shimmering with happy tears. The rest of the world disappeared and it was only them two who existed.

"You look like a goddess Tana". Whispered the blonde.

"So do you baby...so beautiful.". Breathed the latina.

Moments passed in a blur. Both girls staring deeply into each others eyes. Repeating promises to be faithful, honest and loving. Both speaking from the heart as they added their own vows to the service.

"Santana. I remember the exact moment I knew I loved you, we were 9 years old.". The small gathering of friends and family giggled as Quinn took a breath. "It had been snowing and we were making snowmen in the park. I remember how pink your little nose was.". She paused again, smiling at the memory. "Somehow I lost my gloves. My hands were turning blue and I started to cry. You noticed what was wrong and you wrapped one of my arms around you, pushing my hand into your pocket.". A pause. "You wrapped your other arm around me and somehow managed to push my hand into your glove under your warm hand...we walked home like that. Hand in hand. Arm in arm. And I knew I wanted to hold you like that for the rest of my life. And today, with this ring...I promise, I'm never gonna let you go Santana. You're the most amazing, beautiful, fiery, funny, clever, gorgeous and genuine person I have ever had the privilege to meet. You are everything for me Tana. I love you.". With shaking hands she pushed the platinum ring onto the tan girls finger.

Santana took a shaking breath, her eyes were clouded with happy tears. "Lucy Quinn Fabray...I swear the fates have tried to tear us apart so many times, through High school. Your car accident. My heart transplant...but our love is the kind that is written about in books, acted out on stage and sang in songs. Our love is stronger than anything imaginable. It's purer than innocence. It's epic and everlasting. In your arms I feel safe. I feel at home. When you hold my hand I feel strong. And when you kiss me I feel as though I could fly.". The latina pauses for a moment to quickly wipe a tear away. "I have always loved you Quinn. My heart has never known to do any different. And with this ring I promise to love you forever, in this life and whatever comes after. I live you so much Q.". With equally shaking hands, Santana pushed the matching ring onto the blondes slender finger.

Both girls heard the pastor pronounce them wife and wife, their lips crashing together. Fireworks exploding behind their eyes.

It had been an arduous journey full off obstacles for the newlywed couple. But they had made it. And now they were ready to start their lives as Quinn and Santana Lopez-Fabray.


	33. Chapter 33

Santana laughed loudly as her best friend picked up her shrieking wife and ran through the water fountain. Quinn was slung over Addison's shoulder as the tattooed girl lapped the open fountain, Water shooting from the ground and soaking the both of them.

Santana nudged Brittany with her shoulder. " Your girlfriend is nothing but trouble!".

The dancer turned and plastered a faux shocked expression on her face. "She's _your _best friend! You've obviously been a bad influence on her!".

Both girls laughed and watched as their partners , Quinn now released, chased each other through the fountain. "Our girls are weird!". Deadpanned Brittany. Santana nodded, a smile lighting up her face.

"I wouldn't change them for the world though."

It was Brittany's turn to nod. "Nope...I love my Addy and all of her weirdness.".

Santana turned to look at the dancer, shifting slightly on the park bench they were seated on. "Have you told her yet?".

It had been just over 6 months since the wedding. Santana and Brittany had managed to patch up their friendship. Both girls falling back into a rhythm with each other. It was difficult and as they worked through their differences they realised they would never be as close as they once were, but it worked and it was worth it. Brittany often confided in the latina over her worries for and about her girlfriend. Addison had insisted they take everything slow..like, super slow. Both girls still lived separately and neither had said those three words. The blonde had found them on the tip of her tongue countless times, but she didn't want to spook the younger girl. Addison had only spoke briefly about her past, even then it was more of a drunken ramble. But Brittany had a rough idea of the harsh life her girlfriend found herself growing up in, and she knew 'I love you's' were hard for her to hear or say, but the blonde was willing to wait, to take it slow and not rush her girlfriend. Addison was an amazing person and worth every fight, tear, struggle and effort. "I don't know if she's ready". Sighed the dancer sadly. "I think she knows it...I..I just...". She exhales and raises her hands before dropping them with a slap to her jean clad legs. "I want to tell her I love her every second of every day, but every time I open my mouth to say it, it's like she knows and she kisses me or says something, or...or walks out of the room!.". The blue eyed girl looks down at her lap. "Maybe she doesn't wanna hear it because she could never love me back...maybe this is karma for-".

"Hey! No!". Santana cuts Brittany off and takes her hands in her own. "We said we wouldn't go back there B. That's the past, this is the now.". She squeezes her friends' hands. "Addy is scared. She may act and look all tough, but inside she's just a little girl who was never loved...you know this as much as I do Britt.". The latina pauses and looks to her best friend who is sneaking up on her wife, her black vest scrunched in her hand soaking wet. Shaking her head at their antics she looks back to sad blue eyes. "You terrify her Brittz, because she has all these feelings she's never felt before. And you're going gentle on her, being patient...and I love you for that, but you're gonna have to give her a nudge.".

Brittany nods and gives a watery smile. "I love her so much San.".

The brunette wraps the taller girl in a hug. " I know Britt-Britt. I know. And it'll work out...I promise". Pulling back, she wipes a tear from her friends pale cheek. "Now come on. Lets go get our girls and get back to the apartment. Me and Q have a surprise for ya". She winks and stands, offering her hand to the blonde. The dancer takes it and they walk toward the public fountain.

_**3 hours later**_

The four girls sit on the floor around the low table picking bits of tapas from the many plates and sipping wine. Music is playing lowly in the background as Quinn and Santana lock eyes and subtlety nod.

Santana stands and wordlessly walks over to the stereo and places a cd into it. Nobody takes any notice until the latinas husky tone spills out of the speakers and into the room. Instantly Addison drops a piece of chorizo into her lap and freezes, Quinn giggles and nudges the girl with her foot. But she gets no response. Brittany looks up to the smiling brunette and their eyes lock. "I got a record deal.". She says, excitement ringing out in her voice. Brittany instantly clambers to her feet and practically tackles the smaller girl.

"Oh God...San that's AMAZING!". She squeals. The latina laughing loudly as she wraps her arms around the blonde.

Quinn looks to a still very much frozen Addison and a frown crosses her forehead. The younger girl is staring blankly ahead. The lawyer has witnessed this several times and it's never good. Addison's name being called snaps the tattooed girl out of her reverie and Quinn watches as she skillfully plasters on a smile and stands up. "Wow San...just...wow". She breaths. Brittany untangles herself from the latinas arms just in time for her girlfriend to scoop the brunette up into the air. Addison spins them a few times before gently placing the girl back on her feet and holding her by her shoulders. "I am so proud of you babe.". She whispers. "I knew someone would snap you up. With your talent and your unfairly perfect body...and that God damn stunning face...well, it was always gonna be a case of _when _it would happen, not _if!.". _The taller girl stepped back and smiled at the girl she considered her sister. Pride shining in her eyes along with tears. "I knew you would make it Tana , I just felt it. From the moment I met you.".

The other three occupants of the room felt the emotion in the tattooed girls voice hit them. Santana surged forward and wrapped her arms around the taller girl. "I love you so much Addy..so, so, so much.". Tears leaked from her eyes as she felt strong arms encircle her. Addison had been her rock, her cheerleader, her protector and her family for so many years now. She would never be able to put into words how grateful she was for her best friend, her sister. The smaller girl felt lips press a kiss into her hair before they pulled away from each other. Quinn stepping forward and wrapping her right arm around the Latinas waist. Brittany stepped up to Addison's side and took her hand. All four girls listened as the last notes of the song came to an end, silence overtaking the room.

Quinn cleared her throat and looked to Santana, before looking at the two tall girls opposite. "Now for the crappy news.". Brittany held her breath and squeezed her girlfriends hand a little, the tattooed girl squeezing back but her face remaining stoic.

"We have to move.". Blurted the latina, scrunching her eyes at her own bluntness. "I'm gonna be based in LA...they want an album out within 8 months, it's gonna mean being at the studio every day..for long hours...I, we have to move.". Brown eyes drifted to the wooden floor, the singer unable to look at her best friend. She knew Addison couldn't leave New York.

The tattooed girl was currently enrolled in college. She wanted to work with children, kids that had been abused and neglected. She wanted to show them they can become something whilst also helping them heal. It was a million miles away from owning a bar, but as your life changes, so do your goals.

Addison was expecting this. She knew Santana receiving a deal would most likely involve a move. There hadn't been many days where she hadn't seen Santana over the past 6 or so years. This was going to be hard! But it was her sisters dream. So she nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat. "I...we can visit...right?.". She looked so vulnerable as her eyes darted between all three girls.

"Of course sweetie.". Soothed Brittany as she raised her girlfriends hand to her lips and pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles.

Santana nodded rapidly, unable to get actual words out.

"Whenever you can Ad's, we'll always have a room ready for you.". Quinn's heart ached for the younger girl. She knew the bond her wife and her newest best friend had, it was special and powerful. The lawyer was aware of the heartache and growing pains with girls would face due to their separation, and she was determined to help them both through it. "We also have some other news...not crappy...but it involves the both of you.".

Addison and Brittany straightened a little, their hands gripping tighter. Santana coughed then spoke again, her voice shaking a little. "Obviously Q is moving with me...and I know you have to stay here for college.". Her eyes landed on Addison as she gently nudged Quinn, silently asking her wife to take over.

"Well...this apartment is kinda mine now, thanks to Judy and her never ending guilt.". The hazel eyed girl paused and shrugged. "So I was...well, we were wondering if...maybe, you would both accept it...as a gift.". Addison went to speak but Santana cut her off.

"I know it seems like a lot Addison, but it's perfect for you both. It's near your college and it's only a 15 minute ride to the airport for when Britt needs to tour.". She pulls out of her wife's grip and steps in front of her best friend. "You have done, so much for me. For Q...for the both of us.". She reaches up and strokes a stray piece of mousey blonde hair behind the tattooed girls ear. "You were willing to die for me babe...and i know you never did any of it in hope of receiving a reward...but this.". She swept her arm around, highlighting the penthouse. "This is a small token of our appreciation for having someone as truly beautiful, inside and out, as you...so please...at least think about it.".

The green eyed girl was shocked. She didn't know what to feel. Her and Brittany weren't even living together, but this was their chance to step forward. She didn't know if she was ready for that. She loved the dancer. And she was sure it was mutual, but the words had never been spoken and she wasn't sure if she could ever believe somebody as amazing as her girlfriend could love someone as truly broken as herself. Addison knew that offering the penthouse was Santana and Quinn's way of trying to help her push forward in her relationship and looking back at the hopeful glint in her girlfriends eyes, she made a decision. "Ok...I..if Britt is cool, I'm down.". She felt a toned body slam into her side before she fell sideways and landed on one of the sofas. Kisses peppered her face and she giggled through blurred vision as blonde hair draped over her.

"Addy...baby.". A kiss. "so...happy". A kiss. "I love you so-". Brittany froze, her eyes wide as she sat up, still awkwardly straddling the younger girl.

Addison was pretty sure her heart stopped. A million emotions ran through her. Fear. Apprehension. Excitement. To name but a few. She didn't feel she deserved those words. They were for people like Santana and Quinn...and Brittany! She looked up into worried blue eyes, into the eyes of the most patient, understand person to ever want her in such a way. And she realised that it was Brittany. Brittany was _the one. _With a shaking hand the younger girl reached up and ran her thumb over the dancers now crinkled brow. It was now or never. She had to move forward. Brittany loved her. She knew that. She had for a long time. The care the dancer took every time they were tangled in bed together was enough to prove it. The kisses she still lay onto her scars as they rocked in unison, the patience she had when woken by her thrashing from a bad dream. The understanding and kindness she showed when Addison didn't want to talk or snuggle...it all vibed 'I love you'. And it was now her turn to show her girlfriend. Leaning up she met soft pink lips with her own for a chaste kiss, before whispering "I love you too Brittany.". Against them.

Quinn and Santana watched on with pride as the younger girl conquered another of her fears. Soon after her words were whispered, Brittany pushed the athletic girl back down and began to passionately kiss her. Tears mixing with giggles as both girls marvelled at the new words and the feeling they created between them.

Silently the married couple tiptoed to their bedroom. Quinn falling backwards onto the satin sheets. "Wow...that was intense!". She breathed. Santana giggled a little as she crawled onto the bed and snuggled up to her wife's side, her left hand finding it's way under her blouse and rubbing the soft skin of her stomach.

"How are you feeling baby?". Questioned the latina, propping herself up with her right arm.

Quinn smiled at her lovingly. "Shouldn't I be asking you that question?. You did just have to tell your sister you're moving away.".

Santana shook her head. "Well, I'm not...". She leaned down and pressed a kiss to the blondes soft lips before pulling away and smiling widely down at her hand on her wife's stomach. "...the one who's carrying our baby".

Quinn placed her pale hand over the tanned one spread gently on her slightly raised stomach. "Me and baby are feeling just fine, my love.".

The latina lay her head onto her wife's chest as she watched their interlaced hands gently rub over the growing bump. Her mind wandering over the past 7 years of her life.

Heartbreak.

Alcohol abuse.

Rape.

Attempted suicide.

Heart attacks.

Friendship.

Love.

Counselling.

Marriage.

Record deals.

Pregnancy.

It had been one hell of a rollacoster, but thanks to her best friend, her wife and a few others, she had made it through it all, and now under her hand lay a small life, a symbol of the love and commitment between herself and Quinn. A child that was growing. A child she and Quinn would protect till their dying breaths. They were going to be mothers, and she was petrified. But she knew her wife would be there every step of the way, and she couldn't wait to begin the next part of her journey.

**Hey! So sorry for the long wait for the update. Life has been hectic and pretty messed up! But I know it's no excuse...so, what do ya think? **

**I was thinking of maybe doing a sequel, more based on San and Quinn and their pregnancy and life in LA...but only if you guys would think it was a good idea? **

**Special thanks go out to borinsiot, S and recklesslittle liar. :) **

**Hope you all liked.**

**I've started another story called fall to pieces if ya wanna check it out! :D**

**Let me know what ya think of a sequel.**

**Thank you all for everything.**

**Love you all lots¡!**

**Daisy xxx **


	34. Chapter 34

**Hi guys. Just a little note to let you know the sequel is up...well the first chapter anyway! Lol! **

**It's called, The sun will shine.**

**Thanks again for all your awesomeness!**

**Love ya's!**

**Daisy x**


End file.
